


My Hero Academia: Breakthrough

by ClearQuality101



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearQuality101/pseuds/ClearQuality101
Summary: You all know the story of Izuku Midoriya, a young man born Quirkless but overcame the odds to become a Hero! But what if, he had someone by his side right from the start?Will they break through their limits and become the greatest of them all?!The renewed tale begins... Now!





	1. Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin.

“Alright, all of you listen up! You guys are all 3rd years now. So I’d suggest that you all start thinking seriously hard about your futures! Normally I’d hand out all of these future career forms but… I don’t think it’s bold of me to assume you all want to be Heroes!” The teacher says as the class erupts with excitement and approval. While Izuku raised his hand shyly as to not draw attention to him, while the boy had gained some confidence from training with his brother he was still just a shy, quiet kid looking to get through the day and although he’d been training for a few months now his body hadn’t changed much but if one paid enough attention to him then they would see that the teen had become just a little more toned than usual.

Senji quietly raised his hand as well but unlike Izuku he had it raised up fully as he ignored everyone else in the class while he calmly took a look through his brother’s notes as if he’d done it so many times before.

It could be difficult for some to tell if the two were brothers or not but a key detail that gave them away was that Senji’s eyes were just as green as his brothers and had a similar soft look to them. He was an inch or two taller than his brother, not really much but enough to be proud of it, he could thank the daily exercise he had done over the three years he’d been training for that. Senji wasn’t bulky though and nor was he particularly thin, it was mostly covered up by his uniform but Senji had worked his body to the point where he was muscular without overdoing it. He did think that while a build like All Might would be cool it just wouldn’t work for him as he thought too much bulk would kill his speed, so he aimed to be a good mix of speed and power to best complement his style of fighting. Senji’s hair was somewhat similar to Izuku’s but his hair was spikier with fewer curls although not that noticeable from a distance and his hair was also raven black without the green highlights like his brothers.

The teacher begins “Yes, you all indeed have wonderful quirks. But you all also know that it’s against the rules to use them within school grounds!” A sudden shout rings from a student everyone is all too familiar with including the Midoriya Brothers.

“Oi Sensei! Don’t lump me in with this pack of losers! Heh. As if I had anything like their crappy quirks.” Katsuki says as the rest of the class goes into an uproar/booing fest against him and he just laughs at them all saying.

“Shut up! Extras should act like extras!”

The teacher perked up at the sound of Katsuki’s voice. “Ah, yes. Bakugou… you must be aiming for U.A. High School I believe?”

The rest of the class are shaken by the fact that Katsuki will be attending the exams to get into U.A. as chatter surrounds the room.

“Ah, the stupid chattering of extras! I aced the mock exam!! I’m the only one here who’s got what it takes to join U.A. unlike you bunch of fodder!

He continues shouting with a savage look in his eyes. “I’ll even surpass **All Might** and become the best hero of them all! Not to mention I’ll end up being one of the richest people on the face of the planet!!”

Every one of his classmates within the room excluding one sole person stared at the young man due to his bold declaration. The teacher continued from where he left off before being interrupted by Katsuki.

“Oh. Now that we’re on the topic, I believe that both Midoriya’s are also going for U.A., is that correct you two?”

The two brothers stilled at the words of their teacher and they both looked up to see their classmates looking at them both with differing expressions. Most of the class could understand Senji going for U.A. he was on par with Katsuki not too long ago and that he had a quirk of some form, while with Izuku they just burst into laughter seeing as he was a Quirkless kid trying to get into U.A. which would be almost impossible even if he had one anyway.

“Good grades alone can’t get you into the Hero program at U.A. idiot!”

Izuku tried to explain himself. “Th-that’s not necessarily true! I mean sure, there isn’t exactly a precedent but-!”

He was interrupted by Katsuki as he turned towards his desk with his palm glowing brightly above his head as he slammed his hand right into Izuku’s desk, knocking the boy back into a wall at the end of the class.

“Come on, Deku!! Forget the useless quirks. **You’re entirely Quirkless. **And here you are thinking you can bump shoulders with me?!”

Izuku once again tried to explain. “Wa-wait, no, Kacchan-!”

As Katsuki nears closer to him and is about to attack him once more when Senji steps in to protect his brother.

“Knock it off Katsuki! He has every right to take it just the same as you and me!”

Katsuki steps back after seeing Senji get in his way again and is enraged by his interference. “Is that right? Then just what the hell makes you think that someone like you can even get into U.A. anyway?!”

As he bellows with rage Senji responds by saying. “On the simple fact that I want to try and get into U.A. with my brother and there’s no harm in that Katsuki, or do you have an issue with that?”

This set the explosion quirk user off even more. “Try?! Try what?! The Entrance Exam?! You’re both taking the exam on the stupid fact of you both want to “Try”?! What the hell can either of you even do?!” He exclaims as the other students chuckle at the brothers.

Senji can only grit his teeth in frustration but he looks back at Izuku which allows him to able to calm down and he decides to change the conversation. “You do realise that our Sensei said literally less than a minute ago, we aren’t allowed to use our quirks within school grounds and here you are using it freely to attack my brother, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to receive a yet another blemish on your record now would you Katsuki?” he replies with a proud look on his face.

Katsuki clearly wanted to argue back and the furious look on his face said it all but he feels the teacher staring at him and sits back down. Izuku is amazed at how Senji managed to get him to stop without any need for violence and the bigger Midoriya notices this and tells him. “He isn’t the only one who aced the mock exam remember? We both did as well! I’m just glad that he didn’t overreact and push further than he needed to.” He says with a wide smile on his face with a hint of amusement to boot.

12:02 P.M.

Downtown

“NO! Thief! Dammit someone has to stop him!”

People on the street turned towards the commotion and saw a vaguely human-like shaped pile of mud with eyes and a set of sharp teeth escaping with a purse which somehow wasn’t going through him. “Catch me if you can!” He laughed, his voice sounding just as vile as he appeared.

A tall but severely lanky man with blond hair had just walked out of a nearby supermarket and began to take in the current situation.

“There’s no end to these guys I swear!”

“The guy must’ve been inspired by the craziness this morning. A lot of people out there who can’t control their quirks to any degree, I guess.”

“Someone’s bound to appear”

The man coughed as he passed by and listened in on the conversation and suddenly, his muscle mass and height increase exponentially as he transformed, and a massive grin made itself known on his face. “**No need for you all to worry now! Why do you ask? ** **Because I am here!!**”

3:20 P.M.

Orudera Junior High

The school day had finally come to an end and the Midoriya’s were preparing to make their way back home.

“Senji! The incident from this morning is all over the net!” Izuku muses as Senji grabs his stuff and he says. “Well I don’t see why it wouldn’t be Izuku, it was the debut of a new Pro Hero! I didn’t really think much of her showing off her *cough* assets though…” As he receives a text from their mom.

“Yo Izuku! We better start to make a move, Mom just texted me saying that she received a package that had my name on it. Don’t think I remember ordering any Hero merch recently though?”

“Ah right! Let me just grab my notebook and then we’ll get going.” As he motions his hand toward his notebook until Katsuki snatches it from his grasp.

“Don’t think for a second we were anywhere close to being done here, Deku.” Katsuki says as he studies the notebook for a moment.

Two of his friends gather around him. “What’s that, Katsuki?” One of them asks while glancing at the front cover. “For my future”? Seriously?! This guy, Midoriya…” Another exclaims as Izuku hastily tries to recover it.

“C-come on. Give it back!!” He says but only to have Katsuki burn it with his quirk and toss it out of the window as he starts.

“The best Heroes out there, well… they all showed signs of greatness even as students. I’ll be the first and **only** hero to come out of this shitty public Middle School! The first to win the honour of becoming a student at U.A. High. Guess that makes me a perfectionist.”

Senji can’t help being angry as he watches this unfold. 'How can he be so vain? I know Izuku won’t want me to do anything here but dammit I just feel so useless standing here!' He thinks as Katsuki approaches his brother.

“So, in other words, Deku… Don’t you **dare** get into U.A. or I’ll make you regret it, nerd!” He threatens as he pats Izuku on the shoulder and burns him slightly with his quirk.

Izuku is stunned into silence by this whole situation as Senji can only watch and hope it ends soon before he loses his cool.

“Jeez… typical. C’mon now, say something…” One of Katsuki’s friends says as they start to leave the room, and just before they do Katsuki talks again. “He can’t say anything. He’s so lame. Even for someone who’s a third-year… he still just can’t face reality.”

Senji can’t take much more as he hears Katsuki continue to insult his brother.

“Oh, before I forget. You wanna be a hero so bad? I’ve got a hell of a time saver for you. If you think that you’ll have a quirk in your next life… go take a swan dive off the school roof!!” Izuku turns towards him with a look of pure anger only to be stopped by Katsuki’s threatening look as he uses his quirk to put Izuku off the idea of trying to fight back and he sneers at Senji as he leaves.

Silence fills the room as Izuku and Senji don’t know how to react after that whole fiasco until Senji punches and breaks a desk. “Dammit! Why didn’t I help you?! I know I should’ve stopped him but I didn’t, I know that I promised you and mom that I wouldn’t use my Quirk against him but I just feel useless when I can’t even defend you from him properly!” He sighs in frustration as he stares at his still clenched fist. “I’m a freaking terrible brother.” Izuku perks up at his comment as he puts on a brave face and goes over to him. “Come on Senji, don’t worry about me! I’d honestly be more worried about Mom if we get home late so let’s find my notebook and get going.” Senji nods solemnly as they finally leave the room to search for said notebook.

‘That moron! If I really ended up jumping then you’d get charged with bullying me into suicide!! Just think before you speak!!’ Izuku thought as he and Senji were able to recover his notebook from a particularly stubborn fish and just as the two were about to leave Senji gets a call from their mom again. “Hey sweetie, do you mind stopping by the store near your school to get some groceries? We’re running low on supplies.” Inko asked her oldest son.

“Alright, sure mom, I’ll get on that now but I may be a while before I meet you guys at home later so we can take a look at that package you mentioned earlier.” He replied as soon after he and his brother separated to meet up later.

As the smaller Midoriya brother made his way through a tunnel and right past a sealed sewer entrance when he heard a strange sound coming from the same entrance. “My, what a perfectly medium-sized body you have… just for me to hide in…” The words coming from an incredibly disgusting sounding voice as tentacles of sludge grabbed hold of him.

‘Wh-what?! A Villain?!’ Izuku screamed in his head as the sludge covered his mouth and began to suffocate him.

“I’m saved. You’re a real Hero kid. I never actually thought that **_he’d _**show up in this town.”

Izuku could only try and struggle to escape the villain’s grasp, he tried shouting for help but to no use.

“Don’t worry, I’m just hijacking your body kid. It’ll only hurt for around 45 seconds… then it’s game over.” The villain said as Izuku clawed at the substance covering him. “Ah ain’t no point in trying that. I’m fluid, you see!!”

Izuku slowly felt himself slipping away as the sludge began to enter his body. ‘I can’t breathe! My body… losing feeling… I’m gonna die?! I’m dying! Someone help! I’m dying!! I’m so sorry mom, Senji!’ Izuku thought as he teared up thinking that there wasn’t any hope left for him.

Until he heard the sealed sewer entrance break that is.

“**Fear not, kid!! I am here!” **The booming voice of All Might could be heard echoing throughout the street as the sludge villain look at the No.1 Hero in a mixture of both rage and fear.

“**Texas… SMASH!!” **Bellowed the No.1 Hero as his punch released an intensely powerful shockwave blowing the sludge villain away which left any trace of him on Izuku completely removed. But all that had just transpired had caused the teen to fall unconscious in front of All Might himself.

“**Hey! Hey!**” All Might said as he tried to slap the young man he had just saved awake and Izuku slowly opened his eyes, not completely aware of where he was.

“**Hey… uh. Thank goodness you woke up! I humbly apologise for getting you caught up in my hunt for that villain. I normally don’t make those types of mistakes but… this is a bit of a strange place to me. And besides, I’m off-camera!!”**

Izuku jolted upright once he gathered his bearings and realised exactly who was in front of him.

“Wha-?!” The skinny young man said in a bit of a panic.

All Might saw this and pulled out a soda bottle. “**But my success here is all thanks to you!! I was able to contain the villain after I got him off you with my attack!!**”

This got Izuku totally flustered up as he was studying All Might and trying not to pinch himself. ‘All Might! He’s here… He’s really here!! Up close as well!! I can see him so clearly now… It’s like he’s drawn in a completely different style!!’ he thought to himself and knew that he just needed to get an autograph from his idol.

“Where’s my notebook now?! I’ve already lost it once tod- ah. My notebook…” Izuku noted as he grabbed hold of the notebook and opened it only to find that All Might already signed it.

“Woah! Thank you so much!! What a treasure!! I’ve got to show Senji later, it’ll become my family heirloom!!” The fanboy said as he bowed frantically in gratitude.

“**It’s quite alright young man. Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities! I’m sure you’ll catch me again on TV!!**” The pro stated as he prepared to take his leave and although he was grateful Izuku couldn’t help but feel just a little disappointed by the fact that he’d come and gone so quickly. He had so many questions to ask!

“Um! Wait, sir… is that it…? I…” He tried to get the words out as quickly as he could but just kept fumbling over them. All Might could only tense as he felt the time ticking away.

“**A pro battles not only their enemies but also time. So until next time…**”

Izuku watched as he prepared to leap into the sky while a thought surfaced in his mind. Something that had nagged at him for a while. It was something that his brother believed he could do but he just needed to know from the Number 1 Hero himself.

All Might took off into the sky as he soared across the city and felt something that was making him move much slower ‘The hell? I’m lagging?’ the pro looked down and almost gasped in shock as the boy he just saved before was holding on for dear life on his ankle while his face flapped wildly against the wind.

“**Hey, now!! Let go! I love my fans kid, but this is too much even for me!** “

“I can’t… let go now… I’ll die… if I fall from this height…!”

“**Oh, you’re right… true enough!!**”

“There’s… so much… I need to ask! So many things… Ah!” The boy struggled to speak against the amount of wind pushing onto him.

“**Alright, alright. Just do me a solid and close your mouth and your eyes kid!**” He demanded as he coughed for a moment which caused him to cough a little blood up.

‘**Dammit!!**’

The two landed on a top of a building moments later as All Might looked a little frustrated. “**Of all the things a dumb teenager can do!! Hopefully, the people downstairs will help get us down. Now I’ve no time as I need to leave! Truly!!**” He said as he readied himself to leave.

Izuku was wheezing to regain his breath. ‘That was terrifying!’ he thought as he caught All Might just as he was about to leave.

“Wait! I need to ask you something that’s important, something that I think you can only answer for me now.” He managed to get this out right before All Might had jumped.

_“Is it possible for someone without a quirk to become a hero?” _This question had All Might stop dead before the edge of the building.

“**Becoming a Hero without a quirk?**” The man asked before he froze. ‘**Shit!** **Not now dammit!**’

Izuku nodded in response, not even aware of the steam emitting from the man’s body.

“When I was four, I was diagnosed as Quirkless. The doctor said that the chances of me gaining a quirk were practically impossible, he said the same thing to my brother Senji, but he got his quirk years later when we had just entered junior high.” He looked down as he replayed both events in his head.

“We both desperately wanted to become Heroes ever since we were kids, but when I found out I didn’t have one I was devastated by it. It was only years later I found that there was hope for me to be a Hero and that came from Senji after he turned out to be a late bloomer, but he didn’t care about how strong or cool his quirk was, he stuck by me even it if ended up having the both of us getting picked on and him protecting me to best of his ability. He made me believe that I could become a Hero, maybe that’s why… I think that saving people and being strong enough to protect them is one of the coolest things someone can do.” He smiled fondly as he remembered the video of All Might he and Senji used to watch all the time.

“I need to know if I can become a great hero who can save people with a fearless smile on his face no matter what the situation!” He finally brought his head back up to look at the man he called his idol.

“I want to be the strongest hero, just like y-!”

Instead of seeing All Might though, he was met by a frail skinny looking man with blue eyes and instead of his eyes having white Sclera they were black and the man had blond shaggy hair that had distinct bangs hanging down his face. Izuku took a few moments to process just what the hell he was seeing.

Soon after, he found the right words for the moment.

“Whaaaaat?!” He yelled. “You’re all shrivelled up! Huh?! Were you… what?! A fake?! A villain in disguise?! So skinny?!”

“Let me assure you kid, I am **All Might.**” A large amount of blood left his mouth like a waterfall which caused the teen to panic even more.

He wouldn’t believe it though. “No, I refuse to believe that you’re actually All Might!” He shouted as the man began to explain.

“Well kid, you know how people hold in their gut at the pool? It’s basically like that for me!” He started to take a seat as the boy in front of him was processing all this information as best as he could.

“You’ve seen the real me, young man. But don’t write about it on the web, alright?” He asked the boy. “A fearless smile, huh…” He lifted the left side of his shirt to reveal a sight that almost caused Izuku to gag.

A horrifically large scar was on his chest that spread out eerily like a spider’s web radiating from the awful hole shaped scar in the middle of it. He could easily see that stitches and who knows what else had been used to seal it up.

Almost like he’d been pierced by something forcefully driven into his chest.

“Five years ago… an enemy did this to me. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach needed to be removed. I’ve been wasting away due to the after-effects of the surgeries. Now I can do my Hero work for about three hours a day if I’m lucky now.”

This reveal had sent Izuku for a whirl as he thought about what sort of Villain could’ve done such damage to All Might five years ago.

“Five years ago…? That was around the same time when you fought Toxic Chainsaw right?”

All Might could only chuckle at the boy. ‘He’s done his homework that’s for sure...’ He thought while beginning his explanation to the teen. “That lowlife? He could never deal this much damage to me! This was a battle that was never made public. Or more so, I asked that it not be made public. This is because a **Symbol Of Peace **who saves people with a smile… **Must never be daunted in the face of evil. **That’s the reason I always smile, so that Villains can never know the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel.”

These words shook Izuku down to the core as he listened to his Hero. The same Hero who always smiled in the face of the odds no matter how impossible they may be. Hearing the reasoning behind his smile alone was enough to nearly shake something within him.

“But to answer your question young man… without the use of a quirk, can one become a Hero? No, I don’t think so.”

Izuku felt nothing but despair fill his chest almost like he’d been kicked there as his idol continued.

“While I do understand your reasoning to become a Hero yourself and trust me I do, it won’t matter if you’re battling a Villain who can counter all of your best attacks. A pro should always be willing to risk his life young man. But without a quirk, I’m sorry to tell you that it’s an impossible dream.”

Izuku could hang his head in shame as he felt his heart shaking with grief and despair as All Might continued on. “If your desire truly is to help people, becoming a police officer is always a good choice. Sure they usually are mocked for always cleaning up after a Pro’s work but it is an admirable job!” He got to his feet and made his way to the door without looking towards the teen.

“It’s not wrong to dream. However… You have to balance it with being realistic as well.”

Izuku was finally left to his devices as he took his time processing the same words the man he idolised had just told him. It was the same as everyone else, without the use of a quirk, he shouldn’t be a Hero.

But… this time it just had to have stung a lot worse, didn’t it?

He only ever remembered Senji had ever told him differently about what he could and couldn’t do. “So what if you don’t have a quirk? Doesn’t mean you can’t be a Hero Izuku! We’re sticking together no matter what the future holds and that’s a promise! You with me?” He could only smile sadly at the memory of his brother promising him that they’d become Heroes together. “I’m sorry Senji… I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to let you down but even All Might said it himself, I can’t be a Hero.” The idea that he’d let his brother and only real supporter down killed him and he bit back a sob as he felt tears beginning to stream down his face.

With All Might.

All Might rubbed the bridge of his nose while he sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He just wanted this nightmare of a day to end, that damn sludge Villain from previously and the fanboy he’d saved from said Villain had made him use up his three-hour limit, not to mention that the kid knew his secret now. Sure there were contingencies in place if he ever decided to leak his secret to the internet. Yet he just had a feeling that the kid wasn’t the kind of person to do that.

He did think that his talk with the boy may have been a little rough since he denied him the same thing his master gave him so long ago when he himself was just a Quirkless kid wanting to make a difference in the world.

‘Maybe I should’ve gone at least a little easier on him. Can’t let that bother me at the moment now, I’ve got to get this idiot to the authorities so he-!’ He froze as he patted his pockets but found that the bottle containing the Villain wasn’t on his person. It was then he heard a massive explosion that came from the downtown area did his eyes widen and heart sink.

The two didn’t notice that the bottle containing the sludge Villain had dropped out of his pocket when Izuku grabbed hold of All Might when he took off and landed near three Junior High students.

Earlier

Katsuki could only grunt in a pissed off tone as his two followers and himself were making their own way home. The angry teen’s mind still thinking about how Senji and his Quirkless brother Deku wanted to become Heroes despite Deku not having a quirk to call his own, unlike his brother. Someone who Katsuki thought as a rival but more of a nuisance since he couldn’t wrap his head around Senji not using his quirk to assert his dominance all due to a bullshit promise he made to his mom.

It seemed as if it didn’t matter what he said to that Quirkless nerd and his dumbass he called a brother they refused to give up on their dreams of becoming Heroes together, it was beginning to severely piss him off.

‘Fucking dumbass and that damn Deku, just who the hell do they think they are?’ He snarled as he kicked a bottle away.

“Don’t you think you were pushing it just a little too far today?” One of the followers said as he grabbed a cigarette.

“Yeah, I mean the three of you grew up together right? Not to mention Senji could fight you evenly not all that long ago.”

“So what?! It’s that damn Deku’s fault for messing with me in the first place. Seeing that bastard so full of stupid dreams like when we were all kids just pisses me off.” The can in his hand blew up as the two flinched back.

“Thought I told you two idiots to stop smoking around me dammit!! You get caught doing it then that’s another mark on my record!” He scolded the two but soon noticed the look of pure terror on each of their faces.

“Well well… what a strong body…” A voice behind him said as a big sludge-like creature quickly began to latch on to him. “And a such a strong quirk to boot… mind if I take it for a spin?” Soon after, all Katsuki could see was darkness.

Present

Izuku could definitely still feel tears threatening to fall again as he walked down the street not noticing how empty it was.

“No more tears Izuku! You knew the truth already, right?! This is just reality… hell… even All Might said it. Still, it’s because I just knew… that I tried my damned best…” he rubbed his nose while he thought of all the things that had been said to him throughout the day before noticing a pretty large number of people near the entrance of the local market.

Making his way to the gathering of people and shuffling his way through them as the entirety of the street had been set ablaze. A group of Heroes including Kamui Wood, Mt. Lady, Backdraft and Death Arms were there to try and handle the situation but weren’t having much luck.

“Woah, what kind of Villain are they facing to give this much trouble?” Izuku pondered as he managed to look over and gasped in shock when he recognised the similar liquidy shape of the sludge Villain from previously.

“It’s him! How is he here?! How did he escape from All Migh-!” He gasped as he came to the realization. “It’s my fault he escaped!” He screeched to himself.

“What’s happening? Why aren’t the Heroes making a move?” A civilian questioned as Izuku listened in to hear more.

“Seems like the Villain took hold of a Junior High student and is holding them hostage.” The feeling of the sludge all over him made Izuku shudder as he could imagine the fear that must be going through the kid he took hostage.

His eyes widened even more when he looked closer and managed to see that it was Katsuki who was the hostage being held by the Villain.

‘No… Kacchan!’

He felt sick to stomach knowing that he was the cause of all this chaos. But only for a brief moment when Izuku thought all hope was lost and that he couldn’t do anything, Katsuki looked up for only a second to which the look in his eyes screamed one thing to Izuku.

‘Help Me!’

Izuku could feel himself barge through the crowd as he sprinted towards the Villain. ‘What am I doing?! Why am I running? I can’t stop?! He thought as everyone watching could only gape in surprise as the teen ran full tilt to the Villain.

“It’s that same brat from earlier!” The sludge-like Villain said in surprise as he remembered him immediately.

‘Deku?’ Katsuki could only think in shock as they watched Izuku quickly approaching them.

“That’s it you brat! You’re dead!” The Villain roared as he prepared to use Katsuki’s quirk to blow the boy away.

‘What do I do?! What the hell do I do?! What would a Hero do at a time like this?... Page 25! Alright!’ he thought back to his notebook and what he wrote about Kamui Woods and removed his backpack. Tossing it at the Villain to serve as a distraction.

“Eat this!”

The backpack managed to not only hit the Villain in the face but directly in the eye which caused him to lessen his grip on Katsuki and the boy gasped as he was finally able to breathe again. Izuku took this chance to close the distance between them and attempt to help get him out of the sludge Villains hold.

“Kacchan!” he began to desperately claw at the Villain but nothing seemed to work.

“What the?! Why are you here?!” Katsuki shouted to him as Izuku kept trying to claw him out.

“Why? I dunno myself! My legs just moved on their own!” This caused All Might, who had been watching from the crowd to flinch as he heard the teen continue on.

“Not only that, you... you looked like you need saving.” He said with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. These words resonated deeply with All Might as his grip on the pole he was holding onto began to tighten immensely as steam emitted from his body. “Damn… I really am pathetic…” His body beginning to enlarge once more.

“No more games kid… just a little longer now. So stop getting in my way!!” The sludge Villain roared out as he prepared to grab the boy with his sludge.

“Does that kid have a death wish? He’ll just sacrifice himself for nothing!!” Death Arms yelled out as the group of Heroes made a mad dash to help the two boys.

As the sludge was about to grab Izuku however, a large figure blocked its path and stopped the attack as the crowd gasped in shock and the Villain in pure fear.

“**I really am pathetic… I told you about the traits that make up a great hero but I can see now that even I wasn’t living up to my own ideal!**” Blood began to splutter from his mouth as he forcefully pulled the two boys away from the Villain.

“**A pro should always be ready to risk his life!!**”

“Damn you! Not again!” The sludge Villain roared as All Might cocked his fist back.

“**Detroit…” **With all the power he could muster he swung. “**SMASH!**” A powerful shockwave was unleashed, much more powerful than the previous one he used to blast the Villain to bits and it put out all the flames within the area. Both the crowds and the Heroes had to brace themselves as the shockwave itself nearly blew them all away.

Everyone seemed to freeze as they all collectively stared in both shock and awe at the sight. That was until tiny droplets of water came down which was then followed by an influx of rain.

“You-you’re kidding… All Might… changed the weather with a single punch!!” A random civilian shouted out as the crowd began to cheer at All Might’s victory.

Afterwards, the remains of the Villain were gathered up by the Heroes and placed into custody, they were also cleaning up the mess he left behind. Izuku was scolded by the Heroes for getting involved in hero work as a civilian. “There was absolutely no need to put yourself in such danger!” While Katsuki had been getting praised for having such an incredibly powerful quirk and had been essentially scouted by some of the pros.

Later on – Near the home of the Midoriya’s

All Izuku could really think about was what had transpired within a few short hours. He met the man who started his dream of becoming a Hero, fought with a Villain and tried to save Kacchan to the best of his ability.

He still wasn’t sure what had caused him to recklessly run out into the field of battle with little to no clue what the hell to do, but on the inside, he knew what he’d done was right and was grateful that Kacchan was safe afterwards. But of course, he still felt horrible for being the cause of the incident in the first place.

‘I hoped I could apologize to All Might, but I guess leaving a message on his website will have to suffice.’ He glumly thought until his thinking was interrupted by Katsuki.

“Hey, Deku!!” Izuku quickly turned to face Katsuki in fear of what he’d end up saying and the fiery teen continued on.

“I… I never asked you to save me! As if you could anyway!! Well, guess what?! I could’ve kicked his ass on my own. How dare you pity me, you Quirkless failure! You think that would’ve won me over?! Huh?! Don’t you dare mock me!!” Izuku only stared back at him as he raged.

“Stupid fucking nerd!!” He yelled out as he spun around and walked in the other direction.

‘Geez… what a tough guy!!’ Izuku thought as he watched his old friend walk away. ‘But he isn’t wrong though, I know that you want us to become Heroes together Senji but I think that after today, I can finally focus on a more realistic future for myself…’ He continued to think before his thoughts were suddenly erased as All Might bolted into the street.

“**I am here!!**” All Might proclaimed which jolted the young teen.

“All Might?! Why are you here? I saw you get swarmed by reporters…”

“**You underestimate me, young man, shaking them off is nothing me!! After all, I’m All Mi-**Koff!” He had poofed back into his normal state which caused Izuku to flinch at the sight again.

“Young man. I’ve come to thank you and also discuss your question and my response from earlier. Without you… If I didn’t bother to listen to your story, if you didn’t run into that battle… I’d have been nothing but a worthless bystander with fake muscles and insincerity watching from the crowd. So thank you!!”

Izuku shook his head as he denied the praise. “No… it was my fault that this all happened! I got in the way of your work… even though I’m Quirkless, I boldly asked you if I could be a Hero. No one but my brother ever believed I could be a Hero and yet I… let him down.” His thoughts were then clouded by every single time someone had told him that his dream was impossible, that he wouldn’t ever be able to become a Hero with a quirk of his own. These thoughts shook the boy down to his very core until one shined through the rest.

‘We’re gonna be Heroes together Izuku!’

Izuku could feel something in him snap as he began to shake and scream out into the clear sky. The emotions that echoed in his head had caused him to fall on to his knees, his grief overtaking him as All Might could only watch as this boy took his feelings out on the concrete beneath him. “Hey now don’t hurt yourself kid! You’re going to brea-!” He froze as he saw that a white aura had slowly made its way around the boy’s body and he’d finally begun to make a dent into the concrete he had been punching. “What on earth?! This-this kid… did he just? No, it can’t be possible…” He thought to himself until he saw the boy’s punches finally go right through the concrete and plant a small hole into the ground.

“Young man that’s enough!” His shout shook Izuku out of his sudden outburst of power and he looked down at the ground and then to All Might and asked.

“Was that f-from me?” He seemed unsure of himself and looked at his hands and saw the same white aura that All Might had seen coming from him. “No…no way… that was my quirk? Did… I just… unlock my quirk?”

“Young man, I really think you did… because if you were lying then you would’ve used it against that guy earlier and I’m pretty good at telling if someone is lying to me or not.”

“I… have a quirk… I did the same thing as my brother! I’m not Quirkless!” Izuku excitedly shouted, he could be a Hero with his brother! Just like they had dreamed for years!

“Ah, of course, you mentioned your sibling gaining his quirk late as well correct?”

“Yeah! Senji got his quirk back in our first year of Junior High but he was really sick before he got his, I don’t really understand how we were able to do so much later in life though…” Izuku wondered out loud as All Might thought it about himself.

“If I’m being honest, no one to this day has a complete understanding of how quirks came to be or how they were developed. It may just be that your brother developed his as a way to counteract being sick while yours may have come from a massive wave of extreme emotions. But I can’t say whether that is a concrete answer or not.” He scratched the back of his head as he looked at the confused boy.

“But back to what I was saying before our little discovery here, I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about the great Heroes who became so due to having one thing in common. Each and every one of them had claimed that their bodies simply rushed in without thought! Just as you did to save your fellow classmate from that Villain, correct?!”

Izuku felt his heart begin to beat uncontrollably as memories of his mother profusely apologised to him for being born Quirkless. He could only grip at his chest while tears began to roll down his face and nodded at the Hero in front of him.

“Y-yes!” He stuttered as he failed to keep his tears held in.

“I thought so. That’s the reason why I wish to correct what I said to you prior and give you the truth…”

Those next words would change the teen’s life forever onward from that moment in history…

“Young man, You Can Be A Hero!”

Izuku gave up on trying to hold to his tears as the joy he felt after finally hearing the words that he needed to hear from someone else who believed in him and his dream. The same words he wished his mother had said rather than she was sorry. Those words that held so much meaning behind them for him and his brother, the reason they kept moving forward despite everything in their path.

That they could become Heroes together.

His idol, the man that he had always looked towards as his ideal, had offered him a hope in hell of achieving his dream. Saving people with a smile on his face. Not to mention that with the sudden emergence being his quirk, no rhyme or reason behind why it had done so, he finally could hold his end of the promise that Senji made all that time ago. Nothing could surpass his happiness now…

“And I’ve decided, You are the one who’s truly worthy to inherit my power!”

Izuku’s sobs ceased as he looked up towards the frail man. “H-huh?” He stuttered as All Might just smirked at him. “Inherit? what do you mean inherit?”

“Come on kid! What’s that face for?! For the moment it’s only a proposal so listen up and listen well! The road begins here my boy!” All Might began as he scratched the back of his head. “This is to test of whether you’ll give your all and absorb my power! “He yelled out with a mouthful of blood coming out right after.

“Your power? I don’t think I follow you all that well All Might…?” He asked as said Hero was cleaning himself up.

“My quirk kid, that’s what I’m talking about here, now listen closely. All the media like to try and guess that it’s a “Super Strength type” or a “Boost power type.” I manage to avoid those questions by making well-timed jokes.” His smirk only widened as he held a finger up.

“Because let’s face it, it wouldn’t be the best look for “**The Symbol Of Peace**” to be found out he didn’t receive his quirk naturally from birth.” He said as he began to spread his arms out. “You could say my quirk was passed down to me which isn’t unlike the Olympic Torch, being passed on from one bearer to the next and onwards!” He finished as the look on Izuku’s face said enough.

“H-hold on! It’s a quirk that has the ability to be transferred?” All Might nodded at his question.

“That’s correct young man, and it’s you who I’ve chosen to transfer its flames to… “ 

*muttermuttermutter* “Wait now just o-one… second! If we’re looking from the outside in, All Might’s quirk is one of the seven great wonders of the world, the number of debates caused just from the question itself and the web speaks for itself every other waking day but here I am being told that… it was passed down to him… by him. I’ve never even heard of such a quirk and trust me I’ve looked and there is NO recorded history with so much as a trace that alludes to such a thing. The term “quirk” is used to differentiate people because each power is very particular to a single person which otherwise means-” *muttermuttermutter*

All Might could only watch as the boy’s nerd out episode continued on with each mumble while the word “Mutter” looked as if it was flowing around his body.

“Come now! You truly have that much doubt placed on me?!” He shouted at the teen which got him straight out of his trance.

“I understand that it seems impossible and there is a lot I hold close to me, but I promise you that I certainly do not lie! Like I’ve explained already, the quirk I was entrusted with, is the ability to transfer my quirk. My master bestowed it onto me when she was the holder and now in her position, I pass it onto you. The ability known as… One For All” The seriousness in his voice was matched by his look of raw determination as Izuku looked at the man.

“One For… All?”

“Indeed, the first person forms the power and then passes it on to another. The next refines the power and it’s passed on once again, it’s this way that those crying out to be saved and those who are truly brave and pure of heart link together to formulate a crystalline network of strength!” He explained as he stared at Izuku.

“I don’t… I don’t understand, why me? It is just because of me unlocking my quirk that you made this decision to give me your quirk?” The Hero in front of him shook his head and chuckled as he pointed in the direction of the teen’s chest.

“No my boy, it’s because for a while now I’ve been in search of a truly worthy successor. Someone who will take my power and rise to even great heights than even I could hope to reach! And it was you who I found. Izuku Midoriya, the one who was Quirkless but still dared to risk his life just to save a fellow classmate! Your flames burnt brighter than anyone there! Even more so than the pros there at the scene! That includes me!” Tears threatened to fall from Izuku’s eyes again as he couldn’t believe that he was receiving praise for his actions.

“Though I must admit, you suddenly unlocking your quirk has me curious at how it may help you inherit my power. But this all depends on your choice here and now, Izuku Midoriya, are you sure you wish to inherit my power and become a Hero?” He was met almost instantly by a look of bright determination that shone in the boy’s eyes.

“Yes! Yes, I accept your offer!” All Might’s grin widened as he stared down the boy.

“Alright, a straight response now that’s what I’m talking about. But I wish to ask you something before I tell you anymore.”

“O-oh, yes, of course, All Might what do you want to know?” Izuku asked as he still held that determined look in his eye.

“Do you believe that your brother can keep a secret? Because I can’t have a pupil of mine spreading rumours about me you know?” All Might asked as he put a hand to his chin in a questioning fashion.

Izuku grinned at the question. “Senji’s pretty good at keeping a secret All Might! So I don’t think there’s any need to worry about it.”

“Right… well if that’s the case, my boy, tell him to join you in two days’ time to start both of your training. I need to research a bit before we can so I can get the most out of the two of you. But for the time being, get back home and rest up, I’d say you’ve had a pretty monumental day with more to come in the future.” Izuku nodded as All Might began to take his leave before a question of his own came to mind.

“H-hey All Might! You never said where we were going to train, so where we will start training exactly? He nervously asked the frail Hero.

“I’ll contact you when I figure it out myself so you’ll find out in time my boy, don’t worry about that for now so go home and rest!” He laughed out as he got further and further away from Izuku.

The boy started to make his own way home as his thoughts surrounded him with many, many questions but one thing was certain. ‘That promise we made to each other when we were younger Senji? … I intend to finally keep it’.

**Origin: End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That certainly was a change-up from the previous two chapters am I right?! Now I'm very aware that this is pretty much just Chapter 1 of the manga but there wasn't much I felt I could realistically change without completely butchering this chapter.  
And for those who are wondering about the lack of Senji in this chapter, I promise that he'll be the focus of the next one. I just wanted to focus on Izuku for this chapter as he was more important for this chapter as a whole.  
I do seriously hope you thought that this was a good chapter! Be sure to leave your opinion and overall thoughts on this chapter in the comment section.  
Like always, Catch you later!


	2. Chapter 2: An Early Start.

After Senji had left his brother to go collect some groceries for his mom the teen had only one question on his mind. ‘The hell could I have ordered? Maybe Izuku accidentally brought something while using my phone?’ Then he put a hand to his chin and snorted a laugh. ‘Nah, it’s not like him to do that… idiot is way too careful with his money since he likes saving it up to buy rarer merch.’

He took his time making his way up the busy street, the incident from that morning had ended up causing more of a stir than he realised and the streets were pretty crowded as a result.

Senji could only rub his brow and sigh. ‘Dammit, now I need to try and take a shortcut but knowing my luck it’ll be crowded too!’ He knew the area well enough to know how to get around crowded areas, so taking a turn into an alleyway which lead behind some buildings he was pleased to see that he was the only one who had thought to take a shortcut.

“Alright! Looks like I’ll be home with groceries in no time after all.” He said with a pump of his fist, his curiosity for what the package could be was killing him and he wanted to be home soon to ease it. “No doubt Izuku’s equally just as curious though, but I think he’s got more important things to worry about. Like repairing the notebook Katsuki destroyed earlier…” His mind began to drift, replaying the day’s events in his mind which made him feel both conflicted and frustrated at his own actions.

‘I want to keep my promise to mom… but I want to protect him from Katsuki’s tormenting! Just what am I meant to do in those situations? I’m the older brother so why can’t I act upon it?!’ He clenched his fists in anger as he continued to walk up the alleyway, but his thoughts were then interrupted by a shout.

“H-help! Someone, please help us!”

His eyes widened as he sprinted in search of the direction the shout emitted from. ‘Someone’s getting attacked in broad daylight? I can’t sense any pros nearby though… looks like I’ll have to do for now then!’ Senji thought to himself as he neared the source of the shouting.

“Just take our money, but don’t hurt her anymore please!”

“Shut it! The boss here will do just whatever he damn well pleases, not his fault that this little shit decided to stamp on my colleagues' toes now is it?”

Senji could see a little girl being held up by her hair and that she had been smacked pretty hard in the face as a bruise was slowly forming on her cheek. He could sense 3 men who all consisted of average strengths but he didn’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt and so he decided to step in.

“Hey, that’s enough! She’s only a kid for crying out loud, the hell were you expecting when you ganged up on her and her mom?!”

The main thug stared at the teen and smirked. “You better watch your mouth kid, I’ll be more than happy to kick the crap outta you when I’m done here.”

Senji pretended to look afraid. “W-what?! You really don’t need to do that n-now! Here, take all my money but you have to let them go you g-got it?!”

One of the lackies cackled in response to Senji’s “fear” of their boss. “Haha! That was far easier than getting money from these freaks right here, what a real pussy you have to be to make it that much easier for us!” He released the little girl from his grasp and she ran back to her mother in tears. The thug turned back as the boy took out his wallet.

“Then h-here! Catch!” He shouted while throwing it towards the thug at a pretty decent height above them. As it soon as Senji let go of his wallet and saw that all 3 men look up at the projectile he took off from his spot at an incredible speed. ‘Perfect distraction, gotta thank Page 25 for that! Here goes… all or nothing!’ He thought as he sped closer.

“All mine, come to pa-!” His sense of accomplishment was cut off by Senji’s elbow haven struck him perfectly in his stomach and as he fell face-first into the ground below him.

Senji held his pose with a little bit of finesse as he saw the boss of the three fall in front of him and watched his lackeys react in turn.

“B-boss?! You! You played us, didn’t you? Well, guess what? That stupid tactic won’t work on the two of us!” They shouted out as the teen only smirked at them in response.

“Alright then, fine by me…” Saying that, the remaining two thugs lunged at him.

Waiting till the very last moment that he would be able to dodge and ducked when that moment came as both thugs collided into each other and with the swiftness of a seasoned warrior, Senji shifted his body into a spinning motion and swept underneath one of the thugs legs, knocking him a good distance behind him as Senji stopped his motions and launched himself onto his feet with a push of his hands. The other thug could watch in shock as he dusted himself off and attempted to catch Senji off his guard, but the bigger Midoriya was ready for him and he quickly pivoted his feet to face him and his arm sharply came up to meet his attacker's face, only to stop just short.

“W-what the hell? Why did you stop?” The thug looked at him with a look of fear in his eyes as Senji stifled a laugh.

“You know, that is a pretty good question isn’t it? Well here’s your answer!” Senji shouted out as his leg shot up to meet his attacker’s jaw and cleanly knocked him out cold. Although it looked as if he had beaten them all he could still sense the one he kicked away and had landed into a nearby garbage disposal was still conscious and he wasn’t happy.

“Damn you, you lil’ bastard! I’ll show you not to mess with us and make you pay!” The final thug roared out as he got out of the garbage disposal and all-metal waste in the area began to rise up with him. Senji took note of this as he felt his energy spike up.

‘Low to potential mid-tier telekinesis, similar to mom’s quirk but can make use of much more metal and use it even more effectively with an offensive style, if I’m going to take a guess he intends on sending all the metal waste in the vicinity right at me.’ He then remembered the two he was trying to save in the first place and turned his head to see that they were still there, frightened to the point of them being frozen. ‘Crap, I thought they took a chance to escape! I have to stop this guy before they get hurt any more than they already have!’

He could tell the little girl was the more terrified of the two and so with a smile, he turned to her and impersonated a familiar figure. “Fear not, Kiddo! I am Here! I promise these criminals will not bring you and your mother any more harm, not on my watch!” He saw her face light up in amazement as she seemed to calm down.

Satisfied that his impersonation eased her nerves, he turned back to the criminal in question and got into a sprinters stance. ‘I’ve only got one shot at this… I just need to find an opening, even if it’s a slight one.’ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and tensed up in preparation.

The thug had finally gathered up most of the metal he could manage to use and formed a spear. “Now get ready to die, you little fucker!” He raged as Senji prepared to make his move. One small flicker from his energy gave him away immediately as Senji blasted forward, cracking and leaving two-foot shaped dents in the concrete.

‘GOTCHA!’

Before the thug had even blinked Senji had flashed in front of him. In a panic he sent the spear right towards the teen, only for him to just barely dodge it at the last possible second and in the process, gashing his cheek. Letting out a pained grunt, Senji jumped up and unleashed a devastating axe kick right on top of the thug’s head. Leading to said thug to come crashing down like a pile of bricks.

Senji took a brief moment to regain his breath as he slowly breathed out. It had been something he’d been trying to get the hang of during his earliest training sessions and even up to now, it was a way to calm himself down after a moment of extremely high adrenaline.

“Hey, mister Hero? Are you okay?”

Senji looked down to see that the little girl had been tugging at his shirt despite her mother’s protests and chuckled.

I like to think I am little miss, but I’m more concerned about you and your mother. Are you alright Miss?” He asked the older woman, worry evident in his voice.

When the woman heard him, her gaze immediately shifted from one of shock to one of gratitude.

“Oh, right of course! Yes, we both are thanks to you!” She said, bowing in front of the teen.

Senji wasn’t entirely sure how to react to this, he began to blush as he waved his hands around in frantic fashion. “No need to thank me. It wasn’t that big of a deal, honest! I was just trying to take a shortcut through the alleyways when I heard you cry out for help and as soon as I saw what was going on, I knew I couldn’t just watch them continue to hurt people who hadn’t done anything wrong.” He said truthfully.

He saw the little girl shift uncomfortably and realised something. “Wait, I didn’t ask your names did I?” He asked as he began to take in their features. Frog-like appearance, wider than the average mouth and oval-shaped eyes. ‘Must be animal type quirks then.’

The little frog girl then beamed up at him. “I’m Satsuki Asui! This is my mom, Beru Asui!” She said excitedly as he turned to Beru and bowed respectfully.

“Pleased to meet you both, the name’s Senji Midoriya! I’m sorry for having to meet you both in the way we did but I’m glad I was able to help in the end.” Senji smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

The older woman smiled at how respectful the young man was although he had seemed so fierce just moments before. She thought it was somewhat strange seeing someone change so quickly but to her credit, she knew weirder things had been seen before.

“That reminds me actually, I should probably report these guys to the police, especially since they gave you such a hard time before you called for help. Would it be okay if you waited for them to arrive and have them take up our testimonies? I don’t think it should take that long.” He asked tentatively, he didn’t want to keep them waiting so late into the day already as the streets could get a lot busier than they had been.

The mother and daughter duo both looked at each other before nodding as they had waited for longer periods of time previously. “That’s alright Mr Midoriya, I don’t think my eldest would mind waiting for us.”

Senji felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he and Izuku alike did not like being referred to as Mr Midoriya since it reminded them both of their father. The man they barely knew due to him being off on business trips for the better part of their lives and when he was there it just felt as if a stranger was living there for fleeting intervals. He just couldn’t wrap his head around how his mother dealt with someone so… uncaring and distant.

But nonetheless, he put on a brave face to respond. “No need to be so formal! Just call me Senji or whatever you think feels comfortable Ms Asui.”

They watched as Senji pulled out his phone and notified the police. After putting his phone away, Senji noticed Satsuki was giving him the same look she had earlier when she had asked if he was alright. “Got something on your mind there Satsuki?” He saw her eyes widen as she finally got to ask her question.

“Um… I was kinda wanting to ask what your quirk was? I thought it must be strong like my big sis’s quirk since you were able to beat those baddies up!” She asked as Senji could tell she’d been waiting for a bit to ask him.

Senji laughed softly and grinned at the little frog girl. “Alright then! Since you’ve been so patient I’ll explain it to you as best I can okay? The name of my quirk is known as Ki! Every living thing in the world actually utilises Ki which includes you! The more Ki someone has then the stronger their quirks are and the longer they can use them. That means quirks are kinda mutations in someone’s Ki and DNA! So when I use my quirk, I’m a lot stronger and faster but I have to be careful so I don’t hurt someone or myself too badly hehe!” As soon as he finished his brief explanation he could see Satsuki get stars in her eyes.

“Whoa! Does that mean I can be as strong as you and my big sis?!” She asked very excitedly which Senji found hilariously adorable, he usually wasn’t very good with kids seeing as most of them just didn’t seem fond of him.

“Sure you can! But remember, it takes a lot of hard work to be strong okay? I’m sure your big sis would say the same thing to you if you asked her as well. Don’t dive right in and expect to see anything change too quickly.” He smiled as his mind drifted back to when Izuku did his first training session with him and worked himself right into the ground and could barely move the next morning. As smart as his little brother could be, he sure had his moments of idiocy.

With Satsuki continuing to ask Senji questions about his quirk and telling him about her family and what they’re like, she’d get interrupted by the appearance of the authorities not too long after she finally got to talking about her big sister. After giving out his testimony and getting the gash in his cheek patched up and finally watching the thugs get placed into the back of the police van, Senji was being thanked by Beru one last time as she and Satsuki were preparing to take their leave, he grabbed his bag and jacket as he began to walk out of the alleyway and make his way home until he heard someone running behind him.

“Wait, please don’t go just yet! My big sister’s school isn’t too far away from here and I really, really want you to meet her!” She pleadingly said as she stared at him with her big oval eyes. He could hear her mother sigh heavily and come closer to get her.

“Satsuki, I think you’ve bothered Senji here enough, it’s late now and I think he wants to go home after such a long day.” Beru exasperatedly said as Senji could see Satsuki looking sadly down at her feet and it made him feel bad as he began to remember how he’d been feeling earlier in the day, how useless he felt when he couldn’t help Izuku out when he was feeling down after Katsuki fried his book up and he came to a decision.

Turning around with a light smile on his face, Senji looked towards Satsuki and said, “We’ve got plenty of time left in the day Ms Asui so sure, I think it’d nice to meet your big sister since you’ve already told me so much about her!” The saddened look on her face dispersed almost immediately as he said that.

“Wh-wha? Really?! You mean it?!” She happily exclaimed as Senji gave her a toothy grin, pleased he was able to cheer her up so quickly.

“Of course I do! How about this? You can tell me more about your family on the way there and in return, I tell you more about mine?” He bargained with her although he already knew the answer.

She returned an equally toothy grin as she happily said, “Yay! Big sis will be so happy to meet you I just know it, thank you so much!”

On the way to the Middle School the eldest Asui child attended, Senji learned that the Asui’s reside in Aichi Prefecture which surprised him greatly. “B-but that’s almost 2 and a half hours from here! How much time do you guys make in the mornings?!”

He told them about his family and how he trains daily to get stronger alongside his brother, Satsuki wanted to know even more about his quirk but he told her to wait till another time. He shared some jokes with Satsuki as to pass the time and to help keep her entertained.

And eventually, they arrived at the front of Salty Banks Middle School and Senji immediately noticed who they were looking for, the eldest Asui made her way to the three as Senji tensed up since he thought she may not take too kindly to a random stranger with her mother and little sister.

Those thoughts were immediately dashed as Satsuki waved to her and shouted, “Hi Big sis! This is the boy that mom told you about who saved me and her from some nasty criminals, He’s really strong just like you are!”

He chuckled nervously as she approached them, “H-hey there, the name’s Senji Midoriya. Nice to meet you! Satsuki’s given me the whole scoop on you apparently hehe…” He bowed respectfully to her.

Staring directly at him, she politely bowed back at him before introducing herself. “Nice to you too Midoriya, Gero. I’m sure you know my name already but I’m Tsuyu Asui, I want to thank you for saving my family from those thugs my mother told me about, I don’t think many people would try and save others without thinking about themselves first but from what I was told, you didn’t even think about that did you?” She said while tapping her finger against her mouth.

Senji didn’t even need to think about how to respond. “Nope! I couldn’t just watch them get hurt so I just rushed right in there before I even thought of anything else, wouldn’t have bothered me if I had gotten hurt instead, as long as I can help one person out and keep them safe.” He admitted truthfully as he thought about all the times he took the hits to keep Izuku safe when they were younger.

This made the eldest Asui give a pleased smile while tilting her head at Senji and nod. “Gero.”

Senji tilted his head at the sound. “Gero?”

Beru saw his confusion and explained to him, “She gets it from her father, she says “Gero.” as a way to replace multiple of her one-word replies you see?”

Tsuyu and Satsuki giggled as they saw the cogs in Senji’s head turn slowly as he processed the information. “Oh, I get it now! I’m really sorry if I accidentally offended you just then Asui, it wasn’t intentional I swear!”

The sisterly duo could only giggle more as Tsuyu waved her hand at him. “Don’t worry, Gero. You did no such thing so it's fine.” Senji sighed in relief as they began to make their way to the train station so the three Asui’s could go back to the Aichi Prefecture so they could go home and end their day.

Senji and Tsuyu were playing a game with Satsuki when the topic of the future popped up between the two as Senji asked her. “You seem like the kind of person who wants to help people as well Asui, so don’t mind me asking but are you aiming for U.A. High as well?”

She seemed surprised that he’d managed to read her that well so quickly, she turned to look at him and nodded again. “Gero.”

“Awesome! It’ll be nice having a friend there alongside me if I manage to get in U.A. right Asui?” He joyfully asked as Tsuyu froze behind him, shocked at what he said just a moment before.

‘You’d be my friend?’

Senji felt her energy lagging behind him and he turned to see what was wrong. “Hm? What’s up Asui?”

She looked up at him with noticeable shock and very faintly said, “You’d really be my friend, even though I look weird?”

Senji stared back, the look in his eyes not giving away any answer before he smiled softly at her and responded. “Absolutely, it doesn’t matter to me whether you look different Asui and it shouldn’t matter to you. I think as long as you treat people the right way then it won’t be a problem for them anyway!”

“Thank you…”

He was satisfied knowing that his words hit home for her and he began walking again, Tsuyu took note of this and quickly caught up to him. “If we’re gonna be friends. Then you can call me Tsuyu or Tsu.”

Senji laughed as he told her, “I can work with that, as long as you don’t call me Midoriya and just use Senji then I think we’ll be set!”

She smiled back at her newfound friend. “Gero!”

When they both finally caught up to Satsuki and Beru, Senji realised they were at the train station and that it was time for him to finally take his leave. He saw Satsuki with a saddened look on her face again since they have to leave him and he bent down to her level.

“Hey come on now! No need for you to be sad Satsuki, you’ll see me again soon I promise!” He smiled as big oval eyes stared up at him once more.

“You promise?”

He held up his pinkie finger to her. “Pinkie swear! That’s the strongest promise anyone can make!”

She gasped as she clasped her little pinkie around his and giggled. “Okay!!”

After giving her a hug and bowing respectfully to both Tsuyu and Beru, he watched them board the train as it prepared to leave. Just before it took off though, Satsuki opened the window and waved to him. “Bye Mr Senji!!”

He laughed and kept waving until he saw the train had finally left and now he could finally go home. As he jogged back to where he and his family lived, he thought about how he was able to help someone at last. The feelings of uselessness he had prior were all but gone and he thought to himself, ‘It’s an early start… but I know I can get stronger. I’ll just have to push myself to my absolute limit these next 10 months with Izuku if I want to help more people in the future.’

As he neared his home, however, he realised he had forgotten one key thing. “Oh no! I forgot the groceries, mom’s gonna kill me!”

Right after realising his mistake, his phone went off and when he checked to see who it was, it read… “Mama Midoriya.”

“Can my luck seriously get any worse today?”

He took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Senji Midoriya! Where are you?!” His mother’s voice bellowed out from his phone.

He stilled as he thought, ‘I’m dead, so very dead…’

He couldn’t exactly tell her he forgot the groceries so as much as he hated to do so, he had to lie. “Hey, mom! Sorry, I’m literally 5 minutes away from home. Streets were insane today so by the time I got to the store, they’d already closed…”

A sigh made itself known on the other side of the call as Inko replied. “Somehow, I expected that to happen. Don’t worry Senji, just come home so we can have dinner and then take a look at that package okay?”

He could tell she was smiling at his bad luck, “Okay mom, I’ll be 5 minutes tops. Love you.”

“Love you too sweetie.”

One thing was clear to Senji though, no matter how strong he’d end up being in the future. An angry Mama Midoriya is still the most frightening opponent he’ll ever face!

**Chapter: End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this took longer to write than the last chapter by a long shot! It was a major struggle for me to create an entirely original chapter from scratch but it was fun to try and do!  
Hopefully, you had as much fun reading it as much as I had writing it. If you have any questions about this chapter then don't be afraid to ask below!  
And as always, if you have any opinions to share on this chapter just be sure to keep it respectful.  
As per usual, catch you later!


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Gravity

Izuku and Senji Midoriya both sighed in relief as they finally got to take a moment to themselves. The stress of the day finally leaving them as fatigue began to set in.

Izuku with his finding out of All Might’s true form and quirk as well as the fact that he discovered his own quirk only to be told moments later that All Might wanted to give him his quirk as he was worthy of having it.

Senji with his saving of the Asui family from a trio of petty thugs and spending time with them afterwards and meeting the eldest daughter. Tsuyu Asui and then becoming her friend.

But of course, their day had yet to finish and the mystery of the package was probably the only thing keeping them going at this point.

The small family of three sat around the dinner table, eating their food in the peace and quiet. Inko could tell that both of her sons probably had very long days yet she couldn’t ignore the bandage on Senji’s face.

“Senji, did something happen while you were out?”

His tired eyes widened as he seemed confused. “No? Everything was fine except the streets were filled to the brim and that it was hard to move around in.”

Her eyes rolled as she pointed to the bandage on his cheek. “Then where did you get the bandage from Senji?”

Senji had completely forgotten about the bandage on his face as he touched it in realisation. “O-oh this? I tripped over on the street and a shard of broken glass was right there as I landed, gashed my cheek pretty bad but I had a spare bandage in my bag thankfully.”

Inko raised an eyebrow at her son but considering how tired he and Izuku were looking she decided to let it go for the time being.

“What about you Izuku? How was your day?”

Izuku’s eyes widened just like Senji’s but his reaction told her differently. “Y-yeah! Day went just fine! Yep, nothing to worry about on my end!”

Senji looked at him and pointed his chopsticks at him. “C’mon Izuku, if something interesting happened then spill it!” He chuckled as he saw his little brother stare into his half-empty bowl of rice.

Inko smiled at the two as she collected the dishes and took them into the kitchen, while she did that, Senji turned to Izuku and asked. “You sure everything is okay? You know you can tell me anything right Izuku?”

Izuku gave a small smile at Senji, he always had a way of knowing when Izuku was bugged by something. He had to tell him anyway so he whispered. “I’ll tell you later okay?”

Senji’s eyebrow quirked up at this sudden secrecy but he wasn’t gonna complain and so he nodded at Izuku. “Alright then, you ready to see what secrets this stupid package holds?” He snickered as Izuku joined in with him.

“You bet! I’m way too curious and excited to see just what we’ve been graced by.” Senji laughed at Izuku as they bumped fists.

“Boys? I know you’re both tired but can you help clean up? We can open the package afterwards okay?” Inko said from the kitchen and they both stared at each other.

“One who cleans up the least amount of dishes buys lunch?” Izuku questioned as Senji smirked back at him.

“You’re on Izuku!” Senji exclaimed as they ran into the kitchen.

Inko could only laugh at her two sons as they competed. It didn’t happen often but when it did, it was always incredibly entertaining to witness.

After they helped clean up the kitchen and put everything away, the brothers sat back down at the table as Izuku pouted and Senji beamed. “Three whole dishes! How did you win by three whole dishes?!” Izuku shouted as he clearly wasn’t pleased with the result.

Senji just patted him on the head. “Sorry buddy, height advantage is a killer these days!”

Izuku shot a glare at Senji as he continued to beam. “One day Senji! One day I’ll get the growth spurt I deserve!” Izuku said as Senji snorted a laugh, Izuku wasn’t bothered by his height normally but Senji could always get him flustered up about it.

They stopped when they saw their mother come into the room with the package that had seemingly come out of nowhere without any explanation as to why they got it.

“Alright you two settle down, we all have no clue what could be in here and it’s been on our minds for almost all afternoon. Anyone want to take a guess on what could be in here?”

The Midoriya brothers stared at each other for a brief second and simultaneously said. “Hero merch.”

Inko stifled a giggle at their confidence in the answer the both of them gave her.

“Okay then, let’s get this opened up! Senji you wanna do the honours?”

Senji broke out into a wide grin. “Okay then! I’ve been waiting since I came home to do this.”

Inko handed him a small kitchen knife and he lightly pushed it into the sealing tape and cut it open.

The anticipation was getting to Izuku as he watched his brother just stare into the box. “Come on Senji! The heck is in there?!”

Senji then looked up at his family with a confused look on his face. “Well… I can confirm one thing for all of us, it’s definitely not Hero merch.”

He turned the box over to his brother and Izuku took his own look inside to box. “It’s a bag filled with… green beans that are cut into halves? And- “He was interrupted by Senji who finished what Izuku was going to say.

“And three watches… I think I saw a piece of paper in there? Maybe that will explain why we got these so randomly?” He watched as Izuku shuffled his hand into the box and came out with an instruction book and started to read through it.

After about 5 minutes of watching his brother read it, Senji asked. “Can you pass it here and then explain? I might as well try and understand just whatever I’ve been given.”

As Senji began to read, Izuku started his explanation. “So that bag filled with those weird, green beans are actually called “Senzu Beans” apparently they have some incredible healing properties to them. If you eat a full bean, the effects are essentially instant for whoever eats it and they can keep a person full for 10 days!”

Senji looked directly at Izuku and he didn’t seem that impressed by it. “Seriously? No way is that true in any way, shape or form. I bet if I eat one, the gash on my cheek won’t go away.” He said as he grabbed half a bean and took off the bandage on his cheek.

He tossed it into his mouth and began to chew slowly as he took notice of the taste. ‘It’s like raw fish almost… or worse!’ He thought and he swallowed it and waited for it to digest. He could feel the stinging pain on the right side of his face fade away slowly and he saw how Izuku and their mother were reacting. He leapt off of his chair and ran into the bathroom and he looked into the mirror.

No gash, no scar or even a drop of blood.

Senji took a deep breath as he tried not to freak out and walked slowly back to the table.

“Okay… so they work for real.” He almost whispered to them. “What else can they do?”

His question knocked Izuku out of his trance as he continued on. “They can restore a person’s physical health to the fullest as well as their energy. But they can’t heal over injuries that have already healed in the first place and it only cures injuries apparently and won’t work on diseases. Oh! This next one is very useful. Once the bag empties it will refill 2 or 3 days afterwards!”

Senji nearly fell off his chair after hearing that last part. “Wait so we have essentially an unlimited resource of these “Senzu Beans”?! Do you realise how beneficial this will be for our training!? This is incredible Izuku!”

Inko was trying to gather her bearings after having just seen Senji’s wound heal itself and so she decided to change the conversation a little bit. “Okay so we know about the beans you two, but what about those watches? Can they do anything special?”

Senji perked up at the topic of the watches as he started his own explanation. “Yeah, I was just reading the section on this guide. They’re called “Gravity Watches” and they are meant to be artificial gravity devices, which means we can increase the gravity around our bodies and train in it! Oh man, This sounds so cool! The base gravity is 5 times that of Earth’s normal gravity but there isn’t anything saying about a maximum gravity setting since it will update with every increase of 10 times gravity. So it will start adding up at 20 times, 30, 40 and etc. Hey! It can also scan us and what level we should start at!”

Izuku matched Senji’s excitement for the devices. “It can be activated by either voice command or touchscreen like a smartphone! Senji, this is ridiculously cool! The only problem is that I think the only downside here is that they may potentially get destroyed in training though.”

Senji nodded in agreement. “That’s if we start sparring while in training though and I think we’ll just be trying to adjust to the gravity difference for a good period of time don’t you think?

Izuku couldn’t deny that, they’d have to adjust quickly if they wanted results though. It truly was a blessing for both of them and they knew that as well as anybody.

After letting their excitement die down, The Midoriya brothers were sitting in Izuku’s room studying a little bit before calling it a night. Senji had been curious as to what Izuku was planning to tell him and he was about to ask until the smaller Midoriya beat him to the punch.

“So, you’re probably wondering what I was talking about earlier aren’t you?”

Senji quietly laughed at his brother for trying to be so secretive. “What gave me away Izuku? I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding it!”

Izuku wanted to be mad but he could only snicker at Senji’s sarcasm. “I’m trying to be serious here Senji! Don’t make me laugh I beg you!”

The elder Midoriya put his hands up defensively. “Alright, alright I’ll stop talking and listen to you since you seem unsure about what you want to say.”

Izuku sighed in relief as he could finally get his story out of his system. “So when you left to go get groceries for mom, I took a left turn and ended up going through a tunnel. Turns out some sludge monster Villain pops out of nowhere and tries to take control of my body! I was caught completely off-guard and couldn’t fight back against him. I really thought I was gonna end up dying but guess what? All Might appears and saves me from the sludge Villain!

I wake up a little bit later and find out that he trapped the Villain in a large soda bottle, after thanking him and all he’s about to leave so I grab onto his leg as he’s about to take off into the sky, another instance today where I seriously thought I was going to die and we land on a building moments later. I get the chance to tell him our story and guess what? All Might is actually a frail man who’s able to make use of a muscle form and he told me that a Villain gravely wounded him 5 years ago and he can’t do as much Hero work anymore since he can’t use that form for very long. It freaked me out at first but he eventually convinced me that he was the real deal and I finally got to ask if I can be a Hero… he said no and told me that someone without a quirk can’t be a Hero.”

Senji’s eyes had narrowed at that point, but Izuku continued on with his story.

“He left me on the rooftop to think about my future and I came back down after a little while and as I’m walking down the street I see an incident involving Heroes taking place and I run over to see that the sludge Villain actually escaped because of me when I jumped onto All Might’s leg earlier. That wasn’t even the worst part, the monster managed to grab hold of Kacchan!”

Senji was pretty shocked at that point, “Wait, someone actually managed to take him of all people hostage? Must’ve been caught by surprise, no way in hell would Katsuki be able to just get taken like that!” Although he severely disliked Katsuki, he still had some form of respect for his strength.

Izuku nodded as he went on. “So the heroes can’t get closer because of how strong his quirk is at Full Power and I manage to get a glimpse of his face, so trust me when I say this Senji, it was one of the most terrifying feelings in the world when you see that someone like Kacchan is afraid.”

It made them both shiver as Senji thought about the look Izuku must’ve seen to convey such terror.

“But his eyes screamed one thing at me, Help Me! And so I ran in after him before I could attempt to think about it. I got close enough to try and claw him out of there and I told him when he was confused about why I was there that he looked like he needed help, All Might heard me say that and he risked his life to save us both.”

“After all of that, I’m on my way home as Kacchan appears and tells me that he didn’t need my help like you’d expect him to and I’m beginning to accept at this point that maybe, being a Hero just isn’t in the cards for me. But who appears again you ask Senji? It’s All Might! Third times the charm, he begins thanking me and praising me for all my help. I couldn’t accept it at that point and I began to think of the promise we made when we were younger, I thought I let you down and it made something in me just… snap. Next thing I knew I was punching the ground beneath me and I just kept hitting harder and harder until eventually, I put my fist through the concrete.”

Senji’s eyes lit up with a mixture of pride and pure joy. “You did it didn’t you? You got your damn quirk Izuku! I knew I sensed something different about your energy, I just couldn’t put my finger on it! I’m proud of you Izuku, insanely proud!”

Izuku could feel the pride just radiating off of Senji and grinned at him as he held up a finger. “The best part is that it’s a lot like yours! I noticed as it was fading away that I had a white aura surrounding me when I was hitting the concrete just like you did when you fought Kacchan way back when we were First Years! That’s not just it either, All Might acknowledged me as a Hero, he said that I showed more guts and heart running in to try and save Kacchan more so than even heroes at the scene did!”

“One more thing, he told me the truth about his quirk. It’s called “One For All” and it’s a quirk that’s been passed down throughout previous generations. All Might had been looking for a successor for a while before today but he chose me Senji! He thought I was worthy enough to have his quirk passed down onto me! But I have to pass a test he’s set for me, he wants to train my body in order for it become strong enough to receive One For All and here’s the best and final part. He wants you to train with me!” Finally finishing his recap of a few hours ago, Izuku sighed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at his brother, who was still trying to process what he’d just been told.

Senji was stunned and really unsure of how to react, his brother met All Might, unlocked his quirk and then got offered to be trained by All Might to take his quirk and All Might wanted him, Senji Midoriya. To train with Izuku to help him receive this… One For All. His attention shifted back to Izuku, who looked as if he was afraid that Senji would’ve thought that he was lying about the whole thing

“Y-you don’t believe me do y-!” His doubt was stopped as he felt Senji grabbing onto his shoulder and squeezing it to get his attention.

“I know for a fact you can’t lie to me Izuku, I don’t see any point why you would try now.” He said with a smile on his face, Izuku let out a giant sigh of relief as he listened to Senji.

“Izuku don’t worry, I believe you okay? Because now that promise can be kept right?”

Izuku stared up at his brother as he began to wipe the tears in his eyes but Senji could see that through those tears of his, his brother’s eyes burned bright with determination. “Yeah and I fully intend on keeping it this time!”

Senji shared the same exact look. “Sweet! When are we supposed to start training with All Might then?” He questioned his brother.

Izuku looked at his phone. “After tomorrow, he wanted to work out what kind of training schedule would suit me best for getting the right body for One For All so we begin training with All Might then and he said he’d send me the location of where we’d be training soon.”

It was then that Izuku finally let out a yawn, the day had finally sapped him of all his remaining energy. “Right, well I think that’s our cue to finally get some sleep don’t you think?” Izuku lightly laughed before yawning again

Senji nodded towards his brother. “Sounds about right, I’ll take my leave and go to bed myself.” Izuku was already out cold by the time Senji finished talking, he smiled at his brother and walked out of his room as to leave him in peace for the night.

Entering his room, Senji put his hand to his chin as he started to think about how to incorporate Izuku’s regular quirk training with his One For All training. ‘I could teach him to sense energy for sure, how quickly would he progress with the Gravity Watches? His cardio will definitely be upped as well if he plans on using his quirk for longer periods of time.’ He thought to himself as his own yawn had him decide to leave his thinking for the day after as the drowsiness he’d been feeling earlier came crashing back into him. He finally got into his bed and sunk right away into his bed and within moments was snoring away.

The next morning.

Senji stirred from his sleep as he sensed Izuku outside his room, unlocking his quirk made him a lot more noticeable when Senji was sensing his energy. Senji stared at his alarm clock which read 4:30 AM and gave out a sigh.

“Come on in Izuku.” He begrudgingly said through a yawn, just because he did light training in the mornings didn’t mean he enjoyed waking up. He always considered it to be the worst part of his day if he didn’t have putting up with Katsuki in the debate.

Opening the door quietly as to not wake their mother up, Izuku entered his brother’s room and tried not to laugh at the look on Senji’s tired face. He smiled at him and whispered. “Sorry, didn’t wake you up again did I?” All he got as a response was a groan that came from Senji who currently had shoved his face into a pillow.

“It’s fine Izuku, I still would’ve been exhausted even if I did get an extra two hours to sleep, training helps us both wake up anyway so I just need to get over myself on that one.” With saying that Senji hopped out of his bed as he got changed into his outfit of choice for morning training. He made use of an outfit that wouldn’t restrict his movements in any significant way so he could make effective use of his muscles when he did his training in the mornings and this one would be no different.

As he was getting changed, a thought came to Izuku. “Senji, do you think we should use today to try out the Gravity Watches when we’re training? It could give us a head start in getting used to the change in gravity and may help our progress in the long run.” He said as Senji finished getting ready, he pondered on Izuku’s question for a moment and hummed quietly.

“I don’t think it’s a terrible idea, but at the same time I think we should use today to rest up before beginning our training with All Might since I think his training is gonna be even more intense than I could even attempt to dream of,” Senji said as he scratched his head before continuing. “But the choice is yours, this training is meant to help you become strong enough to receive All Might’s quirk so I can’t force you to do something you don’t think will help you.” He finished with a shrug of his shoulder and grin on his face.

Izuku returned his own grin and nodded fiercely at him. “Then I choose to train with the Gravity Watches today, I’ve got to work hard in order to pass his test and receive his quirk so I can get into U.A. alongside you!” He said with such determination that Senji stared at his brother with a mix of pride and amazement.

He went over to his desk and grabbed two of the three watches inside of the box and tossed one over to Izuku, he also grabbed the bag of Senzu Beans and carried them over to Izuku.

“I almost forgot about these, if the gravity ends up being too much then we can just eat one of these and recover from any strain the extra gravity might cause us.” He handed one to the smaller Midoriya before his face turned to one of disgust and fear. “I gotta warn you Izuku, it tastes awful, even worse than the medication I take which is saying something!” He quietly exclaimed which had Izuku grimace at the thought of eating one and experiencing said taste.

Izuku looked at the bean and loudly sighed. “Aw man… this is gonna majorly suck isn’t it?” He said as Senji chuckled at his brother’s now disdain of the beans that will be a major key in their training.

“Yep, but we’ll eventually become used to the taste, at least I hope so anyway hehe…” Senji said as he didn’t seem sure of himself either. He decided to change the subject to something more of interest than these stupid beans.

“We’ll switch on the Gravity Watches when we’re at the park, no point in straining ourselves before we begin training right?” He jokingly asked as Izuku perked up at the question.

“You’re right, I think we should just focus on learning how to move under the new gravity for today instead of our normal strength training. I know we have these beans to help us recover but I’d rather not make use of them just yet…” He seriously did not want to eat something so disgusting unless he really needed to and Senji thought along the same lines.

Later - 5:04 Am – Kowai Park.

After a short walk to their regular training spot, Izuku and Senji had arrived in a secluded section of the park so they could begin their training quietly without disturbing any of the locals close by. They both took out their respective watches and slipped it onto their right wrists.

Senji looked at Izuku and asked him. “Okay, so how do we turn them on? I didn’t really get to that section in the guide last night.”

Izuku shook his head at Senji for being so forgetful but he’d let it slide for now. “It’s the button on the side of the watch Senji, can’t miss it once you see it.” Senji never really had been the best with technology but he was alright if he could be guided correctly.

Senji let out a slightly embarrassed “O-oh” as he switched the device on, the watches both let out a little blue light which scanned the two of them and when they finished their scans it made a beeping sound that indicated the scan was complete.

Within moments, the two teens felt the gravity around them begin to push against their bodies as Senji was being forced onto his knees and almost colliding face-first with the grass beneath him

“W-whoa! I’m getting… squashed by the gravity down here!” He exclaimed as he struggled desperately to get up, only to be sent right back down to his knees. “Th-this is absolute…ly insane! How can I train in this gravity if I can’t even get onto my feet in it?!”

Izuku was experiencing the same if not more struggle as he tried to rise to his feet. “It’s so in-intense! Looks like you need to be incredibly strong just to get to your feet in this gravity!” He shouted as he saw Senji begin to push himself up to his feet with great struggle, Izuku took in a deep breath and started to push with all the might in his arms and legs to stand up. He could feel the strain become greater as he stood up but he fought to stay up until he rose up fully.

“We got up! Okay, I don’t think either of us wants to be flattened onto the ground again so let’s take one small step at a time now.” Senji said as he gingerly took the first step and Izuku followed suit, this continued on for a few minutes while the two dragged their bodies around the park with the gravity pushing against them every step of the way.

They eventually needed to stop and take a break when they both felt their knees begin to buckle underneath the new weight. “Dammit this hurts! How do we turn it off Izuku?!” Senji practically screamed through gritted teeth. He watched as Izuku then quickly placed his index finger onto the watches touchscreen and held it for a couple of seconds, he could see the relief on Izuku’s face almost immediately. Copying his brother, Senji felt his body lighten as he eased himself onto the grass below him.

“That… was utterly insane. The fact that we didn’t get crushed although we had a close call at the start is a good sign.” Izuku breathlessly said while lying on his back.

“That just reminded me, what level of gravity were you set on?” Senji asked with curiosity before continuing. “We were struggling an equal amount so I’d say I was at the same level.” At this point he couldn’t be all that bothered about checking his watch instead at that point.

After a few seconds, Izuku replied. “I was set at the base level, which was 5 times gravity. But you should check yours just so you could try and gauge where you stand at this point before tomorrow.” Senji nodded at Izuku and began to tap at his watch.

“Here we go! The results say I was at… 10 times?! Why the heck am I at that level?! I’m not that keen on training till I die!” He shouted in surprise, he looked to Izuku in hopes of getting an answer for why this was the case.

Izuku thoughtfully put a hand to his chin and began started to explain. “I think that’s because you’ve got a three-year head start in comparison to my four to five months of training, so it’s only natural that you’d start with a higher gravity to resist.” Finishing his explanation to his brother, Senji fell onto his back and sighed heavily as he grabbed his bag and rummaged around inside till he pulled out a familiar small sack to which Izuku groaned with knowing what they’d have to do.

“I know Izuku, I don’t want to eat them just as much as you but we’re already exhausted after nearly 15 minutes and we’ve still got close to another hour before we’re meant to be done.” He said knowingly. Izuku held his hand out so Senji could give him a bean, placing one in his mouth, he began to chew slowly as his face made him look as if he was about to throw up. Swallowing tentatively he immediately felt the effects of the bean working on him, his fatigue was gone and so was the strain he felt from the gravity earlier.

“Holy crap, I feel awesome! I can’t feel any of the strain from the gravity or anything!” Senji followed suit with his own bean and moments later, he was rearing to go.

“Alright! Let’s jump right back into it, but I think I have a good way to counteract the strain that the gravity puts on us.” He took out a handful of halved Senzu’s and continued. “Only for today I think we should use the beans to help us get used to the new gravity or at least finish our session without dying from exhaustion. Eat one when you feel as if you’re about to be crushed okay? Just so we still have some leftover for tomorrow.” He said as he handed Izuku some of the handful. And with that, their training continued on as they shifted around the park slowly.

By the time they made it all the way around it was time to go home and clean themselves up as to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

Midoriya Residence – 6:30 Am

Inko was currently in the middle of making breakfast as she heard the front door open when she heard two familiar voices ring out simultaneously.

“We’re home!” The Midoriya Siblings announced as they both took off their shoes and made their way into the kitchen and began to assist their mother with the cooking.

“I can see that now, you both know that you don’t always have to help me cook breakfast right?” She asked her sons while the two boys stood next to either side of her, doing their own task in making their breakfast.

“We know mom but we like cooking with you, neither of us don’t want you to overwork yourself before the mornings out so we’ll do our part,” Izuku said as he casually diced up a portion of shallots, Inko rolled her eyes at his answer but smiled nonetheless, the two had always been helpful to a fault even when they were just children.

“As much as I appreciate it boys, one of you will have to go in the shower while two of us make the food. That means you Izuku.” Inko stared at her youngest son with a telling look, Izuku had a bad habit of staying in the shower for too long since he always got consumed by his thoughts of quirks and Heroes.

“Oh fine, I’ll try not to take too long.” The smaller Midoriya brother whined as he walked slowly out the kitchen much to Senji’s amusement.

“Don’t hurt yourself in there bro!” He snickered as he took the diced shallots and placed them in the pan with the bacon he’d been cooking. While he let the two new scents get to know each other, he started to work on whisking both the separated yolks and egg whites, only stopping the flip the bacon and check if it hadn’t burnt under his watchful eye.

When the bacon had finally cooked, Senji took the rashes and put them on a plate behind him, removing the shallots as to add them back later. He took the whites and poured them into the pan and began to stir them with his wooden spoon, being sure to consistently scrape up whatever excess sticks to the sides and bottom of the pan. Once he felt the whites were cooked enough, he added the yolks and placed the shallots back in. Stirring the eggs into a scramble whilst the shallots are in the mix until finally cooked, the reason he had the shallots cook with the eggs was to add an extra level of savouriness with the natural garlic and strong meat flavour emitting from the bacon which all served to get Izuku out of the shower quicker.

“Izuku, get the hell out of the shower and eat! We didn’t make breakfast just for you to eat it cold!” Senji heard the shower immediately stop running and smiled, Izuku was a sucker for breakfast, probably more so than he was for a good bowl of Katsudon.

The smaller Midoriya burst into the room, he rushed so much that he’d barely gotten his arms into his shirt and was still holding on to his socks. Inko silently giggled as she saw her youngest son frown at the table, he rushed a little too quickly this time.

“I thought you said it was ready! You betrayed my trust Senji!” Izuku complained to his brother, the breakfasts Senji and their mother cooked up were always the best part of his morning… not including watching Senji fail miserably to fully wake up early in the mornings of course.

“I never said it was ready now did I? You know how long you take in the shower so I was just helping you out in my own little way.” Senji shrugged casually, Izuku groaned in response while he finally got his clothes on properly.

Walking out into the kitchen, Senji and Inko began placing dishes on to their dining table. Senji being sure to give Izuku his breakfast first and he delightfully started to dig in.

“Thank you for the food!” His eyes lit up as he processed the flavours all at once before exclaiming. “Tastes awesome you guys!” The smile on his face being the clear indicator that he was enjoying the food.

The other two members of the Midoriya family sat at the table and began to eat, each of them enjoying their meal while talking about their plans for the day.

“Mom, do you still want me and Izuku to get groceries after school or do you plan on doing it while we’re gone?” Senji asked, he was hoping to make up for his mistake the day before. All that had happened made him forget entirely why he was there in the first place.

“Don’t worry about it you big oaf, it won’t be as busy if I go while you two are gone then it would be if you got them later, I’ll leave not too long after you two and make my way to the market.” She told them as she sighed before continuing. “Just be sure that the two of you come home at a decent time, I don’t think I can handle the worry you both gave me yesterday again.” This caused her sons to laugh nervously as they assured her that they would be home on time.

After showering up and getting dressed, Senji and Izuku were waiting on the sofa until it was time for them to both leave when Izuku received a text. It was from All Might! He began to poke Senji’s side to get his attention.

“What’s up Izuku?”

“All Might! He texted me Senji!” He whispered, this was something that their mother couldn’t know about. Senji flinched at being told that and whispered back.

“What’d he say? Is it about your training?” He asked, Izuku quickly nodded at him and Senji grinned.

“Well come on, tell me!” With saying that, Izuku handed him his phone and Senji read the message.

_I wish to meet you and your brother later this afternoon, I want to discuss your training among other things. I’ll tell you where to meet me later._

Silently, Senji returned the phone to Izuku as they tried desperately not to explode with excitement. Senji took a deep breath and looked at Izuku. “I think we should show him the watches and the beans so we can explain to him how they work and how it’ll increase the intensity of training which could result in better gains,” Senji told Izuku who nodded in agreement and they continued to discuss what they’d do before getting interrupted by Inko who’d come back into the room.

“Come on boys, I’d say now is a pretty suitable time for you to leave and get to school don’t you think?” She lightly heartedly said, both sons laughed while they made their way to the door and Izuku remembered to ask.

“Is it okay if me and Senji go to the arcade for an hour after school mom?” He asked hastily, Inko thought about it for a few moments before turning to them and nodding.

“That’s fine, just be sure to call me if you get stuck out too long okay?” She knew they would but it didn’t hurt to remind them. Senji shot her a thumbs up before they both left and closed the door behind them.

12:45 P.M.

Orudera Junior High Cafeteria.

‘Hm… I wonder how much progress we can make in 10 months with the new equipment we’ve got on our hands, Senji’s already at 10 times normal gravity while I’m sitting at half of that. Who knows how long it may take me to catch up to him though?’ Thought Izuku as he quietly glossed over the pages in his notebook. Meanwhile, Senji was devouring his lunch but had his jacket off and sleeves rolled up to ensure that he kept his uniform clean.

Finally finishing his rice bowl, Senji wiped his mouth and sighed happily. “That was excellent! Thanks for paying for the meal Izuku!” The younger Midoriya could only smile and roll his eyes at his brother, Senji had made sure Izuku didn’t forget their little competition from the evening before as soon as they entered the cafeteria and Izuku ended up buying two separate lunches for Senji who’d made sure to select the cheaper foods to eat so he wouldn’t completely erase his brother’s allowance.

“What you working on there anyway Izuku?” Senji asked as he watched his brother study the notes he’d taken from an older notebook.

Izuku lost track of where he was reading and looked up at Senji. “I’m looking at some of the early notes we made detailing your quirk so I can attempt to make a comparison of my own so I can at least have an idea of what I possess.”

This put Senji into a train of thought for a bit before clicking his fingers. “Oh! What about increased durability? You were able to punch through concrete without a scratch on you right?” Senji wondered aloud.

“I thought the same but I like I said yesterday I think it works like yours within the comparison, there’s a chance that it might actually be identical even!” Izuku whispered loud enough for the other Midoriya to hear him, he wasn’t exactly prepared to tell anyone considering how unlikely it all seemed.

“If that’s the case then I should try and teach you how to sense energy! It took me a while to learn how to do it consistently but I think I’ve got it down pat now!” Senji smiled proudly as he rubbed underneath his nose.

Izuku was about to reply when he heard his phone go off and realised who had contacted him as his hand shot towards his phone. The both of them knew who it was and were trying to keep a straight face while Izuku read the text.

_Both of you come meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park as soon as your lessons finish and also, heed my warning and please be prepared for the smell._

Izuku switched off his phone and placed it into his bag, he looked calm but Senji knew him too well to know that he really wasn’t, “You’re internally screaming aren’t you?” He asked him with a small smirk on his face.

“Dude, I don’t think internally screaming even covers a quarter of what I’m feeling at the moment,” Izuku said bluntly with an equally blunt look on his face causing Senji to laugh and pat him on the back.

“C’mon Izuku! It’s only training, just think of it like another one of our regular sessions okay?” He knew why Izuku was freaking out so much… since he was feeling exactly the same way, so he decided to change the subject somewhat for their sake.

“You have any idea where this beach park place is?” Izuku flinched back into focus by his question and looked up at Senji.

“Ah, I’d say it’s about jogging distance so it’s not all that far from home actually. Pretty good for a warm-up in the mornings if you think about it!” Senji sighed in relief at that, being close to home definitely had an advantage for them and that was ensuring their mother didn’t worry about them all day long, she didn’t need that any more than them.

“That’s good, especially if we become faster with the gravity training, it’ll be like we walked there!” Senji excitedly exclaimed, before another thought crossed his mind and he shuddered in worry.

‘He was kidding about the smell right? Yeah, he must be trying to unsettle us! No place can smell that bad… right?’

3:55 P.M.

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

“I was wrong! It’s so much worse than I could’ve imagined!” Senji shouted while pinching his nose in disgust, Izuku was mimicking him and looked ready to throw up.

All Might stared at the two in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing they talked about. Especially considering he was in his regular form “I did warn the both of you, but to be fair I got blindsided by the smell when I first came here as well.”

Senji stared up at the older man and immediately forgot what he was smelling as he bowed respectfully. “It’s such an honour to meet you sir! I’m truly grateful that you are allowing me to train with my brother to ready him up for the entrance exams!” All Might smiled at the response and looked the teen up and down, Senji and Izuku had changed into workout clothes before leaving school so they could jog to the beach and due to this, All Might was able to take note of Senji and Izuku’s respective builds.

“Ah, you must be Senji! Did you know that your brother spoke quite highly of you yesterday?” Senji blushed fiercely and looked at Izuku in surprise, he laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

“C’mon! I’m sure he didn’t give me that much praise hehe!” He said with a stupid grin on his face, being praised was one thing but getting praised by All Might of all people is something completely different.

The two teens walked closer to All Might and got a better look at the state of the beach, littered to hell with trash and general waste from people around the area, Senji lost his happy look and frowned with Izuku at the sight. “I can’t believe it… people are seriously dumping their garbage here, even though it’s clearly illegal?” Senji asked aloud, he was clearly annoyed by the lack of care shown to the area.

“Yeah… not just that but thanks to the currents, a lot of stuff has drifted ashore here which only adds to the junk here.” Izuku said with a concerned look on his face, it was sad to see a place so local just be treated like a dumping ground.

All Might watched them look around some more before they came over to him and he began. “Sadly the both of you are spot on, I’ve been doing some research on this place throughout the day, you see… this one section of the beach has been like this for years which is clearly obvious given the state we’re seeing it in now.”

Senji already had an idea of what All Might was going to want them to do for training and spoke up. “So what you’re saying is that me and Izuku are going to train our bodies up… by hauling all of this trash?” He wasn’t trying to question All Might but he was curious about the whole situation.

All Might nodded at the two teens before him and made his way over to an old fridge in the middle of the trash heap. “That’s the idea, I can tell just from looking at the both of you that you’ve both done some training on your own but even with that in mind, your brother is an ill-suited vessel currently.” Izuku’s face shifted into one of complete shock and horror at that answer.

“Wait what?! I don’t understand, you said I was worthy just yesterday!!” He says to the Pro, All Might only laughs at his reaction as Senji pats him on the back in pity.

“I meant your body Young Midoriya, it isn’t prepared to handle my power just yet. Like I’ve mentioned before, One For All is a Quirk that binds the physical strength of many people into one!! Your body wouldn’t be able to inherit it in its current state even with the training you’ve done and your newly acquired Quirk, to put it simply, your limbs would shoot off if you tried to!!” All Might explained to the younger Midoriya as simply as he could. Both Midoriya’s visibly cringed at the thought of it but it’d take more than that to deter their resolve.

All Might looked at all the trash piled up behind him as he continued to explain. “The younger generation of Heroes these days are all about gaining fame and glory…” Suddenly Senji could feel a ginormous spike in his power as steam surrounded the frail man in front of them until his voice rung out. “**But being a Hero is all in the volunteer work! No matter how unglamorous it can be! Never forget that…****”**

In an instant, the fridge that All Might was leaning on had been crushed and released a powerful gust of wind causing the boys to shield themselves from it. But behind the now crushed fridge was a sight to behold, a clear view of the sea with the sun coming down and All Might exclaimed. “**Let’s bring this beach back to its former glory!! For this is your first step onto your path to becoming Heroes!!**”

His words had lit a fire within the brothers and they now had a brand-new goal in mind and that was to clean this beach up in record time, they pumped their fists in unison. “Alright, you can count on us to clean all of this up sir! If we pass your training then we can get into U.A. with no problems whatsoever!!” Senji excitedly shouted, the idea of intensely training for ten months was seriously getting him pumped! Izuku was equally excited to start training with All Might, so much so that he’d almost forgotten to mention the new gear they’d use to amp their training up to 11.

All Might chuckled at their enthusiasm and got their attention once more. “**Ah I see now, so you and your brother want to get into U.A., is that correct?” **He received fierce nodding from the two as his answer and continued on. “**Now I’m pretty certain that you’re both aware that U.A.’s Hero Course is the toughest there is! Which means…**”

Izuku gasped in realisation. “I’ve only got 10 months before U.A.’s entrance exam… I’ve gotta completely transform my body into a reliable vessel by then!” He looked at Senji as they both took out their watches and Senji grabbed the bag of beans from his bag.

“Luckily though, we have these watches here! They can increase the level of gravity surrounding our bodies that we can train in, we took them for a test run this morning and found that we’re at 5 times and 10 times normal gravity respectively!” Senji explained to the Pro, causing him to splutter back into his original state.

“Wait hold on a sec! Increased gravity? How in the hell are neither of you crushed then?!” He blurted out in surprise, to say he wasn’t expecting that little bit of information was an understatement and he almost didn’t want to believe them but he’d let them finish.

Izuku sighed at his reaction while Senji was snickering to himself. “We were getting to that All Might, the reason we’re here now instead of being face first in our local park getting crushed by increased gravity is thanks to the contents inside that little sack Senji is carrying.” Senji pulled out one of the halved beans and handed it to Izuku as he continued explaining further. “This is a Senzu Bean, if you eat one then any injury you’ve recently acquired will be healed almost immediately, They also restore your stamina and energy to the max which allowed us to withstand the gravity a little easier when we tried it out earlier.” He saw the saddened look in All Might’s eyes and knew that he’d realised he wouldn’t be able to heal his injuries from 5 years ago.

“I see… and you believe the equipment you have on hand will allow you to take your training to a whole other level? Enough so that your body can become strong enough to inherit One For All but with time to spare?” All Might was honestly shocked at the level of the luck he’d seemingly come across with these boys, it just didn’t seem real to him and yet here they were.

Izuku nodded with the glint of hopefulness in his eyes. “That’s the idea hopefully, we can’t be sure of how long it may take us to fully adjust to the higher gravity but we can totally guarantee that we’ll give it our absolute all!” He determinedly said with a fist pump, Senji grinned at his words and they bumped fists.

“That’s what I want to hear! Keep up that type of determination during your training and you’ll prove me right in no time!” All Might grinned widely with a hint of pride in his voice, he just knew that these boys were going to be something magnificent together. He could only hope that he’d be there to witness it in the near future.

**Chapter: End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely think I had the most fun writing this chapter out of the first 5 so far! Most of it was original and off the top of my head, but I won't blame you for disliking Izuku's full summary of his chapter! I thought it was my best option to write since I couldn't think of any better way to have him explain to Senji just what the hell happened to him.  
You also know what else I was talking about when I said there were some things from Dragon Ball that I'd include in the story now! Does this mean that there'll be no consequences in future fights? Absolutely not! It's possible for them to run out of Senzu Beans during a battle and I'll be sure to remember to do that.  
Now, if you guys have any questions for this chapter then you know where to ask, just be sure to be respectful!  
That's all from me this time around, catch you later!


	4. Chapter 4: Roaring Muscles

But as the boys would come to know and accept, even with the right opportunities given to them. Becoming stronger and surpassing your limits ain’t all that easy!

The first month of their training had its ups and downs, Senji and Izuku were responding well to the higher gravity but something was seemingly off with Senji as he began to falter towards the end of the month.

All Might was concerned with the sudden slowdown that Senji was experiencing and he knew that he had to speak with his student about it and nip it in the bud before his progress would be halted entirely.

“My boy, you seem to be struggling greatly with the training currently. If there’s an issue then you need to tell me so I can give advice to you and help strengthen you further.” He told Senji, the boy had an ashamed look on his face as he clearly had hoped that All Might wouldn’t notice.

“It’s… it’s the medication I take that’s affecting me, I didn’t think it’d start hindering my training like this so I didn’t say anything.” Senji admitted sheepishly as he slumped to the ground while watching Izuku pick up his slack with their training.

“You take medication? May I ask what for, Young Senji?” The Pro asked in surprise, Senji was the last person he’d expect to need meds for anything, that kid was practically the picture of health!

Senji stared at his mentor and sighed as he began to explain, “I kinda have a bit of eating problem, without my meds I can easily consume tens of thousands of calories and still have room to spare. Even when I was a kid, I’d eat more than most adults! Of course, my mother can’t afford to spend that much while feeding me, so I decided a couple of years back that my best option was for me to take hunger suppression pills in order for her to save money.” He finished and watched All Might process the information slowly.

“It seems that your body can’t compensate for the output you produce without the proper amount of calories then? That simply won’t do Young Senji! I’ll have to convince your mother to take you off your meds during these next 9 months!” With that last sentence, Senji froze up and began to laugh nervously.

“I-I think you meant to say that I’ll be the one trying to convince her r-right?” He could feel his heart wanting to sink when All Might shook his head.

“No, my boy. I will talk to her personally, in this state obviously as I don’t think she’d take very kindly to the Number 1 Pro barging in, would she? So don’t worry for now, I already have a story made up which I think will convince her.” He said as he tried to ease his student’s nerves.

Later that day – Midoriya Residence

Senji and Izuku were patiently waiting in the hallway as they listened in on their mother and All Might’s conversation.

“Thank you for the drink Mrs Midoriya, I appreciate that you’ve taken the time out of your day to allow me to speak to you about my training of your sons or more specifically, Senji.” He politely said, acting as professionally as he possibly could. Inko had just placed down her own drink and sat across from him on the table and smiled.

“Well Mr Yagi, I must admit that I was surprised to find out that Senji had been getting pointers from someone who had trained younger Heroes for a living. But knowing him and his luck, it was bound to happen eventually.” She chuckled at the thought of her oldest bumping into this tall, lanky man sitting in front of her. All Might joined in with his own chuckle at the expense of one of his students, He saw Senji rolling his eyes at the joke while Izuku snickered silently to himself and smiled.

“But I must admit Mrs Midoriya, out of all the kids I’ve trained in my time, your boys have impressed me the most. They bounce off one another and push each other to go further and further during their sessions with me, I’ve never seen training partners so joint to the hip in all my time as a personal trainer.” He admitted honestly, he had bared witness to some of the most entertaining training sessions he’d been involved in a long time.

Taking a sip of her drink, Inko smiled at the thought of her sons competing with each other as they’d done with so many things in the past. “They’ve always been like that, even with little things like video games or schoolwork but it was always to help the other out instead of trying to prove who was better.” She continued to smile as she remembered all the times she’d find the two in either bedroom just hanging out and talking about their future.

The brothers looked at each other and grinned until Senji realised, “Ah dammit! That just reminded me that we got homework to do, come on Izuku!” He exclaimed as he dragged the smaller Midoriya into his room while he protested.

“We can do it later Senji! We need to see how their conversation ends right?” He tried convincing him but to no avail, Senji was now laser-focused on his task. The two adults watched in amusement at their antics as they continued on with the conversation.

All Might sighed as he knew he had to get to the point eventually and now seemed like the best time to get on topic. “Even so, I’ve noticed that Senji had recently begun to falter with his training. He seemed to be completely devoid of any energy as though he’s burnt himself out and I made the decision to confront him about it, turns out that the medication he takes to suppress his eating habits is the main reason he’s been struggling as of late.” He watched as Inko slowly reacted to that bit of information, he admittedly had no idea as to how she would react but he hoped she’d be accepting of his proposal.

Inko could only sigh. “I kept telling him that it’d be alright and that he didn’t need to take it but he’s just as stubborn as me, I only allowed him to take the medication because I couldn’t watch him continue to be weighed down by his own guilt.” She explained to him, All Might could tell she felt a hefty amount of guilt for letting her son take the meds and knew that he’d have no trouble with convincing her to let him help out.

“That idiot, of course he’d feel guilty over something that’s out of his control.” He smirked as he took out his wallet and placed it on the table, Inko only stared at him in confusion as he continued. “Now that I know about and understand his situation better, I want to help your son out by paying for his meals and supplying you with enough money to be able to feed him as well, this means that he’ll have to come off of his medication though.”

Inko couldn’t believe what she was hearing as she started to wave her hands frantically. “I can’t let you do that for us! Don’t get me wrong, it really is kind of you to do that Mr Yagi, but I can’t just take advantage of you to just benefit Senji!” She exclaimed in a panic, All Might put his hands up and chuckled lightly.

“It’s perfectly fine Mrs Midoriya, I have more money than I know what to even do with! This is the least I can do for your boy, I’d say he’s done enough to earn it.” He explained to her as they heard a door in the hallway open, Senji’s head popped out around the corner while Izuku did the same on top of his brother’s head.

“What are you two doing?” All Might asked in confusion at his two students, Izuku laughed nervously while Senji tapped his chin doing the same.

“We heard shouting and thought you guys were arguing, is everything okay?” Izuku asked the adults in front of them, earning a sigh from their trainer and mother.

“We’re fine boys, I was just talking to your mother about that proposal of mine, I told you two about it on our way here remember?” All Might told them, Senji looked at Inko and gave her a small smile.

“W-wait, they knew you were going to give me your offer?” She was honestly confused by this whole scenario now as Senji began to explain to her.

“Yeah, it actually took him a while to convince me to agree with Izuku’s help!” Senji laughed as he watched the two rolled their eyes at him and he continued on. “Although I still feel the same as you Mom, I know this is what’s best for me if I want to get into U.A.!” He said with a pump of his fist, Inko stared at her oldest in surprise but knew there was no changing his mind now.

With a smile, she looked at her boys and couldn’t believe just how fast they were beginning to grow up. It only seemed like yesterday to her that they were just kids proclaiming their dreams of heroism and justice side by side. “I guess I have no choice if he’s already decided then, I don’t like it but I’ll come to terms with it, I accept your proposal, Mr Yagi. I’ll take Senji off of his medication and you’ll help pay to feed him correct?” All Might smiled at her answer and rubbed the back of his head.

“Indeed, trust me Mrs Midoriya, this is a decision that will benefit him greatly I assure you!” He heartily said, even though he was confident just moments before, it was a giant relief for him that she was willing to agree in the end.

Inko looks the man up and down with a small smile still on her face. “Just promise me one thing, Mr Yagi… make my boys as strong as you possibly can so they can live out their dream together. You hear me?” Her request was met by an even bigger grin than before from All Might.

“Loud and clear, you have my word! They’ll be on a whole other level by the time we’re done I guarantee you!” He laughed while giving her a thumbs up, considering who he was training though, he’d only need to guide them in the right direction and keep an eye on them! These boys were going to make these next 9 months so much easier for him to manage, that’s for sure!

Morning of November 11th

The next 5 and a half months would be a whirlwind of progress for our two young Heroes in waiting.

Senji readjusted to the training with a fire lit underneath him and within 2 weeks of coming off his medication he had become used to the extreme weight of 10 times normal gravity, this caused a domino effect as Izuku began to work even harder to reach the same level as his brother and by the end of the 3rd month, he was finally able to do so.

After reaching 10x gravity, he and Senji had come to the realisation that something was missing with their gravity training, they needed to give themselves extra weight to work harder underneath the higher gravity and came to a decision. Seeking help, the Midoriya’s went to All Might to ask for weighted gear in hopes of making their training even more effective, the Hero was apprehensive at first to accept their request as he didn’t want them to harm themselves too harshly before remembering that they had those Senzu Beans which removed all his previous doubts with the idea of weighted gear.

He returned not too long after with exactly what the boys had asked for, weighted vests, wristbands and boots. Senji’s gear weighed in around 75kg in total while Izuku’s came in at 50kg and their training resumed, when they weren’t training in high gravity with weights, Senji had taken the liberty to teach Izuku how to sense the energy of those around him which came to the smaller Midoriya much easier due to Senji’s higher power making it a lot less challenging for him than it had been for his brother when he first discovered the technique.

Senji had also taken up the opportunity of showing Izuku how to fight with his quirk in order to not only have a strong sparring partner but to help his brother go through the motions of a battle, luckily for Senji, Izuku took to it like a fish to water! Improving at an impressive rate with Senji teaching him every step of the way along with guidance from All Might and through their spars they had come to discover that Izuku’s quirk did indeed function like the bigger Midoriya’s.

Having access to enhanced durability, increased strength and speed but initially lacked any sort of control over it until Senji decided to help Izuku out by teaching him meditation as a gateway into learning what he dubbed “Ki Control”.

Izuku found it extremely difficult to get a handle of at first on but thanks to Senji having already experienced the intense challenge of trying harness his quirk, he guided Izuku through the steps of channelling his quirk until he had a tight enough control over his power.

Throughout the intense 6 and a half months they had been training, Izuku had changed a good deal physically. He had become even more toned and leaner than before, gaining muscles in the necessary places to be an efficient fighter and so opponents would underestimate his actual strength due to him not being overly large in potential comparison. Thanks to all the extreme training he’d endured, the teen had also finally gotten the growth spurt he so desperately yearned for as he grew to Senji’s height at long last!

But his joy was short-lived however as Senji had also changed a lot physically speaking, he had outgrown his previous height of 169cm and shot up to 173cm in that 6-month timespan! Not only that but his body had adjusted itself to match his training and although he’d been training with weights and intense gravity, he’d become slimmer rather than any bulkier. Not that he found that to be a major problem, his aim was still to be a strong mix of speed and power to make sure he kept his style of fighting as optimal as he could possibly make it.

November 11th - 6:00 Am - Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

It had been 6 and a half months since the day that the Midoriya brothers begun their training to help Izuku inherit One For All and to also prepare them both for U.A.’s notorious entrance exams.

The man known as Toshinori Yagi or more known for his alter ego as All Might looked around the newly transformed Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, he was amazed to say the least. Unlike when they started, he could now see the view of the sunrise that was once hindered by heaping amounts of trash, the appeal the beach was once known so well for had been brought back to life. The appeal that was achieved by not only his efforts but that of the two young men in front of him.

Izuku stood atop of a large pile of garbage, roaring out to the heavens with everything he could muster. A familiar white aura flaring out wildly around him as small parts of the trash heap below him rose up in response to the strong winds producing around him, Senji could only watch the display with pride as he sat on the beach below.

“He’s finally ready isn’t he?” He asked the older man approaching the scene, he knew the answer but thought it was worth asking anyway.

“Oh my… oh my…” Watching his protégé release his power with such passion had gotten All Might pumped up enough to buff up into his Muscle Form as he grinned widely at the sight. “** GOODNESS! **” He boomed, the two had followed the plan to total perfection! He couldn’t help but be blown away by the dedication that each brother had shown towards their training, seeing as it resulted in them clearing the beach with 3 and a half months to spare!

But before he could appreciate their hard work any further, Izuku sighed in relief and fell off the garbage pile as his adrenaline high came to a halt and in within moments, Senji was there to catch him before he was even halfway down.

“Easy there, Izuku, you’re gonna relax now for the rest of the morning. ” He said with a small smirk on his face, Izuku could only laugh happily as he looked towards their trainer.

“All Might! We… pulled it off… we really pulled it off!!” It was obvious that teen was beyond exhausted with the way he spoke, but he also sounded proud of the work he and Senji did to get this point.

“** That’s right, Young Izuku, ** ” He responded still in his buff form as he walked towards the brotherly duo, smirking at the result of all their training. “ ** The both of you performed so impossibly far beyond my own expectations and continually surpassed your limits throughout each and every step of your training. I can be certain now that without a single shadow of a doubt, no one but you, Izuku Midoriya is worthier of bearing the torch of One For All! **”

Hearing such honest praise from his idol, Izuku could feel the tears slowly begin to leak from the corners of his eyes as Senji helped him onto his feet. All Might had gotten close enough to start pat both of their heads lightly, these past 6 and a half months had shown All Might what made the boys tick, their powerful bond and strength of character had made All Might truly certain that the potential that they both contained was off the charts and even beyond his.

Senji grinned widely at their trainers’ words as he wrapped his arm around Izuku. “It was intense that’s for sure! But I think I can say for the two of us… the struggle was worth each result between me and Izuku in the end!” He laughed joyfully, nothing could ruin this moment between the three of them.

“** Alright then you two, time for the award ceremony of the one and only, Izuku Midoriya! But before that, kid, you gotta try and quit being such a sap! **” He said while slapping Izuku on the back as he neared closer to the Pro.

“S-sorry! I just got a little overwhelmed in the moment!” He explained as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Right! I’m ready now!”

All Might laughed even louder as he reached up the pull a string of hair from his hair from the top of his head. “** Don’t ever forget this you two, but there’s a pretty sizable difference between being born with everything needed to succeed right in front of you and working your butt off to achieve the same successes! ** ” Izuku clenched his fists in anticipation as Senji watched on while All Might continued. “ ** So take this to heart, Young Izuku. You’ve earned this power through sheer determination and intense work ethic alone. **”

“** Eat This. **”

Yep, the moment could be ruined alright.

Both Midoriya’s blinked. “DUR?!” They both said in unison, stunned into silence would definitely be the right words for them. In his excitement, All Might had practically started to shove the strand of hair into the smaller Midoriya’s hands.

“** Doesn’t exactly matter what it is you consume. As long as you get my DNA it’ll be fine! Plus, my hair is the least disgusting thing that is edible and contains my DNA. **” The older man explained to the two, each of them staring at the hair while slowly nodding.

“Somehow… that makes a surprising amount of sense to me, should I be worried?” Senji joked as Izuku looked hesitantly at the blond strand in his hand before, albeit reluctantly, placing in his mouth. Even though it meant he was receiving All Might’s quirk, he couldn’t help but gag at the thought of eating a hair, let alone his idol’s!

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the hair making its way down his throat before looking at Senji. “Better tasting than a Senzu Bean at least!” He joked as his brother snickered at the comment.

“** Now that we’ve gotten it over and done with, it can take up to a few hours maximum for your body to process my DNA and give you full access to One For All. **” All Might explained to them, before shrinking back into his true form and coughing up blood. Senji looked over to the Pro and a question came to mind.

“So, would Izuku be able to use the full power of One For All straight away or is that something that he’d need to work towards?” He asked, it was only a guess on his part but nevertheless, All Might grinned and nodded at the older of his two students.

“You’re exactly right my boy! The full power of One For All would be too much for Young Izuku’s body to handle so he’d only be capable of handling a much smaller percentage of its power currently. My best guess would be that, at the very most, he’s able to use 5% of One For All’s potential output without any harmful backlash with its usage.” He stated as he watched said teen choke on his Senzu Bean that he’d eaten to recover his drained stamina before running back over to them.

“Only 5%?!” Izuku gawked, after all the hellish training he’d been through just to receive One For All, all that to be told he’s only capable of using a tiny amount of its maximum power.

Senji had grasped his chin as he began to think aloud. “It makes sense though. Although your body is strong enough to contain the power, that doesn’t mean it’ll be used to it. So you pretty much have to slowly increase the percentage of power you’re able to use in order not to overstress your body and be harmed by it. Unlike Ki, One For All doesn’t seem like the type of quirk to make you aware of using too much power all at once, I guess?” He finished and took a deep breath; he felt the stares of his teacher and brother on him before becoming flustered.

“C-come on guys! I couldn’t have been t-that accurate right?!” He took one look at his trainer’s face and realised he’d been dead on with just a simple guess! Izuku looked as if he was processing what Senji had just said before starting.

“Then… we need to make sure that I increase my base abilities in order to ensure that I’m able to raise the percentage of One For All available to me right?” He questioned his idol, in his opinion, it was better to have an idea of what he could do rather than just go with the flow of training.

All Might’s grin got even wider, not even 5 minutes into Izuku inheriting this new quirk and they’d already hit the nail on the head as to how to help the smaller Midoriya handle One For All and make it his own. He stared at the two brothers with a look of pride as they continued to discuss between each other before interrupting them.

“You’ve both made me so proud, but I’m sure you already know that though!” He said genuinely to the two, Senji blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Izuku tried desperately not to freak out happily at his comment, each of their differing reactions made All Might laugh even louder than he had previously in his Muscle Form before pointing at them with a serious look on his face. “Even so, you’ve got a lot more work to do if you want to pass U.A.’s Entrance Exam! Push each other to even greater heights in these coming months and I’m beyond positive that you’ll each pass the exam with flying colours!”

The brothers stiffened at the words of their mentor as they both had the same thought. ‘Reach even greater heights?’ Senji looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist while turning his attention to All Might “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get stronger and become a Hero with my brother, we’ve already come so far and don’t plan on stopping now! Right Izuku?” When he was met with silence, he looked back at the smaller Midoriya in concern before being met by a powerful gust of wind.

Izuku’s aura had suddenly come to life as Senji could feel his power rising more and more by the second, while his power grew, his white aura was slowly being replaced by a new greenish hue. When his power finally stagnated and his now bright green aura had died down, everyone at that moment realised what had just transpired.

All Might could only look at his successor in shock. “Young Izuku?”

Izuku stared up at them with a look of surprise. “That… must’ve been my body assimilating One For All. It kinda.. feels like what my quirk normally does but amplified so many times over, almost like both quirks fused together?” He looked to All Might in hopes of an explanation.

“That’s because they have, I mentioned it before to you two, 6 previous users of One For All have also had quirks which were strengthened beyond their earlier limits thanks to the increase of power that One For All provided to them at the time.” He explained to the boys, his explanation had caught Senji’s attention, he’d been staring at Izuku in silence while he studied the sudden change in his brother.

“Well, I can confirm with gusto that it definitely made a difference here, from what I can sense from you, your strength has pretty much doubled thanks to the unlocking of One For All.” Senji pointed out to Izuku with a grin.

Izuku’s eyes widened greatly at that news “D-doubled?! That just isn’t possible!” His doubt made Senji laugh at him, of all the things Izuku could deem as impossible, it’s the fact that his power received a hefty boost.

“Seriously? We’re being trained by the Number 1 Pro Hero; You’ve just received his quirk and among everything else… you call that impossible?!” He burst out laughing even harder the more he thought about it. “Izuku, I love you, but you are the biggest dumbass I know!” He cackled as he watched the smaller Midoriya trying to keep a straight face but to no avail.

“Can you blame me?! I just inherited a ridiculously powerful quirk that made All Might the greatest Hero of them all! Not only that, my own quirk has fused with it and made my power rise to double what it literally just was!” He explained while snickering at the unlikeliness of their entire situation, All Might couldn’t help but join in as their laughter proved too infectious for him to handle.

“I don’t think we can, I reacted similarly when I inherited One For All from my master way back when. It was a pretty wild way to begin my journey of becoming a Hero that’s for sure.” All Might sighed as the laughter between them died down while he began to reminisce about old times, Senji watched their trainer as one thought popped into his head.

“Now that I think about it, you’ve never actually told us about your master have you? What were they like?” That question brought All Might out of his daze and put his focus back on his students.

“I really haven’t told you two about my master?” He asked in shock, Gran Torino would totally kick the crap out of him for forgetting to tell his students about her! In spite of that though, a giant grin appeared on his face as more memories flowed through him. “Her name was Nana Shimura, the woman who I not only thought as my mother figure but my Hero, the same woman that taught me to smile no matter how bad things got, cause a true Hero doesn’t just save people’s lives, but their spirits as well… those were the beliefs she held then like I hold dear to me now.”

This new information brought a grin that matched All Might’s on both of the brothers, clearly satisfied judging from their reactions. “She must’ve been what you are for us now… for you back then huh?” Izuku asked their mentor with a grin still on his face, his question caused the Hero to flinch in slight annoyance.

“Back then? You’re making it sound as if I’m an old man Young Izuku!” He shouted at his successor; the boys only laughed at his reaction. All Might just groaned in defeat at the two brothers, is this what it felt like for Nana and Gran Torino training him but just doubled? He’d be lying to himself though if he said that he regretted training the boys, it’d been the most fun he’d had in years! They’d made every training session more and more interesting with their jabs at each other alongside their competitive nature which got them to push the other farther and farther.

“Oh come on All Might! I think you’re just putting words in Izuku’s mouth now!” Senji bantered to the Pro as he started to lay onto the sand beneath him with Izuku following suit, All Might only rolled his eyes at his student’s accusation and chuckled deeply.

“Ah whatever, I know I’m not that old anyway!” The boys found the pride in his voice painfully obvious and glanced at each other, they both had a feeling that they knew what was coming next.

“Now then… I believe we’re getting distracted from our main discussion…” All Might turned his back to the brothers, with a grunt and a familiar spike in energy, he was in his Muscle Form once again. “** And that’s what the next step of your training is going to be for the remaining time until late February, I believe you’ve both become accustomed to your current weighted gear underneath the 10 times gravity so I think you’d both agree to some heavier gear would better to work with. **” Seeing the boys nod at his suggestion made him smirk slightly, he could tell that they were already thinking along the same lines as him.

“We think so too, me and Senji started talking about it just before we got here but we weren’t sure what weight would be the best increase to max out our progress though…” Izuku trailed off while All Might listened to him carefully, it was a pretty valid concern from the two.

“** I see… I guess it’s a good thing that I’ve been able to watch your training with those weights carefully, or at least enough to the point where I have a pretty clear idea of how much weight you’d be able to carry under the increased gravity. ** ” This got both Midoriya’s attention as Senji sat up to look at All Might while Izuku got up from his previous position to do the same. Knowing he had their focus on him now, All Might continued. “ ** Young Izuku’s power increase has enabled him to be strong enough to increase the heaviness of his weights from the original level of 50kg and double it to 100kg altogether! The same goes with Senji, You’ve also become strong enough to warrant an increase to 100kgs for your weighted gear. **” Concluded All Might, this had the two siblings glance at each other and gain a confident look on their faces.

“This is gonna make training under the higher gravity a lot tougher for us but strangely enough, I can’t help but get excited at the idea!” Senji exclaimed gleefully, a grin now on his face. His reaction made Izuku roll his eyes but the stupid grin on his brother’s face proved too infectious and he started to smile as well.

“** That’s the spirit, My boys! Keep that attitude up and the rest of your training will be a total breeze! ** ” The Pro chimed in, this was the same attitude that had gotten them so far in the place after all. They knew what the results may hold so that had been their focus instead of the road of struggles to get that desired result. “ ** That isn’t all we’ll be focusing on though, Me and your brother still need to help you harness 5% of One For All and for that, we need to pinpoint exactly how much differently the usage of 5% feels in comparison to 100% of One For All’s usage. I guess if I were to put it simply… we’re sacrificing power in order to gain it. **” All Might mused, he didn’t have the same problem as Izuku when he received One For All from Nana, he was able to use it at full throttle with relatively little to no drawbacks. The boys weren’t the only ones learning after all!

Senji was taking in the information but one part particularly called out to him. ‘Sacrificing something in order to gain something greater…That’s a good principle to use, I wonder if I can apply it to my quirk though...’ He thought while looking between Izuku and All Might. ‘I’ll have to come back to that later, for now, I’d rather help Izuku out with controlling One For All.’

“You got any input here Senji?” Izuku questioned which brought his brother out of his distracted state, he’d been quiet for a minute or two while he and All Might were discussing how they’ll manage his training for controlling One For All effectively.

“Eh? Ah dammit, sorry about that you guys, I kinda… wasn’t paying attention hehe…” Senji admitted sheepishly, it was obvious to him that neither Izuku or All Might were not impressed by this.

“Really? Looked as if we had you on the edge of your seat there Senji!” The elder Midoriya only narrowed his eyes at Izuku’s sarcasm but brushed it off easily, he’d be sure to have his own comeback set up for later.

“Hilarious. I was actually just thinking about your quirk… or… quirks?” He replied awkwardly, grasping that his once ‘’Quirkless” brother now had two quirks was still sending him for a whirl.

“Is it bold of me to assume that you’ve come to the same or at least similar conclusion like we have?” Izuku prodded, Senji nodded at his question to confirm his guess.

“Since your quirks have fused together, that means that One For All carries properties that your base quirk had originally. This could mean that you’ll be able to locate and then utilise 5% of One For All’s current output with Ki Control sessions, but likely being even more intense compared to when you were trying to draw your quirk out at first.” After finishing, Senji smirked at his sibling. “And did I miss anything out~?” Izuku stared blankly at him with no room left to respond as he nodded.

All Might shook his head at his students, getting between them to bring their gaze back to him. “** That’s enough now boys, you both came to the same conclusion but what matters currently is the execution of said conclusion. Yes, your Ki Control sessions would come as a major help to finding and then harnessing 5% but the both of you know that we can’t do that without using the current 100% to begin with! **” Whacking them on the top of their heads with a light chop, well… light for what All Might imagined one being, a considerable lump started to form at the exact same time on each Midoriya’s head.

“Yes, sir… we should’ve known better sir…” Both boys apologetically said while each cringing at the pain growing simultaneously on the top of the other’s head.

“** Now that I’ve knocked some common sense into the both of you, are you finally ready to get to work? **” All of a sudden, both siblings ignored their pain and leapt up excitedly with a loud whoop and a resounding yell coming from them.

“Are we ever?! This is the part we’ve been waiting for most of all!” Izuku cheered out, this sudden change in attitude made All Might emit a hefty chuckle at them.

“** Good! Meet me back here after you’ve both finished up school for the day then we can charge straight back in! **” The Pro addressed to them with a thumbs up, as much as he wanted to continue at this particular moment, he knew that their mother would have his head for making them late for school. Even the raw might of an angry Mama Midoriya scared the hell of him!

“Alright! C’mon Izuku! Let’s get moving and whip up some breakfast back at home!” Senji exclaimed, the thought of Senji cooking up breakfast made Izuku immediately bolt to collect his stuff with Senji speeding close by.

After gathering all their things and putting them into their respective backpacks, they turned and waved to their mentor. “See you later All Might!” Izuku shouted before they ended up disappearing from his line of sight almost instantly. As soon as he knew they were gone, All Might poofed back into his normal state and wiped the blood from his mouth.

“Crazy to think that those boys have gotten so fast that I can’t even see them if I’m not in my Muscle Form.” Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “That… or I really have gotten old!” He laughed dryly as he looked out beyond the shore, many thoughts and questions now surrounding him as he wondered about the coming future.

Though to him, one thing was very clear at this stage. “Now I’m really gonna have to be careful with my remaining usage of One For All, I still don’t plan on retiring anytime soon. But I have to keep that very real possibility in mind now…” He’d been so focused on training the boys, the idea of retirement hadn’t come into mind until this moment.

He wasn’t worried, just aware. “Having plenty of free time sounds pretty good... a hell of an adjustment to make but good nonetheless.” A smirk appearing on his face as he thought of the brothers. “Who the hell am I kidding? Those idiots are gonna stress me out even more than being a Pro ever did!” A chuckle being drawn out from him again.

He just knew that the coming months were either going to be very stressful or wildly productive for them but he had enough confidence in his students to be sure that it was going to be a strong mixture of both, and honestly? He couldn’t wait to get started!

** Chapter: End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... that took way longer it should've. I don't really have an excuse for it other than I'm a lazy pile of trash who took his sweet time writing this story.  
But yeah, this is the setup for the next part which is what took me so long to update this poor fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoy and catch you later!


	5. Chapter 5: Rise Beyond The Entrance Exams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their training complete, the brotherly duo are finally ready to take on U.A.'s notorious Entrance Exams! Will they be able to show the results of their training and pass? Find out now on My Hero Academia: Breakthrough!

Many developments had been made since the day that Izuku had become the 9th wielder of One For All as he quickly came to understand, broken bones hurt like hell! Sure they had Senzu Beans on the ready, but that didn't take away the fact he could still remember the pain.

His first step was bringing out One For All with a high level of consistency. Which thankfully was no trouble for him doing so due to his training with Ki Control; however, he hadn't expected to suffer such a powerful backlash from focusing 100% into his arm! Izuku knew this would leave him extremely vulnerable in battle as he brainstormed with Senji how he could utilise the power properly without being a glass cannon.

It was a tall order when it came to trying to understand One For All, let alone attempting to control it. Still, Izuku pressed on further with All Might's guidance and his brother's encouragement behind him. Eventually using One For All through his finger by complete accident while All Might gave him various tips to work with, he continued to work on the technique to gain some form of relative regularity with 100% until he deemed himself ready enough to focus on finding where exactly 5% was for him.

That stage of search and control was almost unbearably intense for Izuku as he sparred with Senji in an effort to minimise damage to himself with varied results until Senji was able to take notice that Izuku had been subconsciously holding off the full-throttle that One For All could produce against living beings.

Once Izuku became aware of this development, he continued focusing One For All in specific areas of his body, allowing him access to a whole new gallery of attacks to select from if needed. By managing that level of control, Izuku slowly became able to limit the power just enough to avoid breaking all of his bones and still be capable of staying in a fight.

And after close to a month and a half of intense meditation and Ki Control sessions, he finally was able to locate 5% without unnecessarily wasting any energy or damaging himself in the process. With that, he took the principal of what he learned through those sessions and applied it to his maximum usage of 5%. By spreading the energy of One For All carefully throughout his body and while staying aware of much power he was using… he came to finally discover a brand-new technique; One For All: Full Cowl.

Izuku couldn't deny how good it felt to reach that point after putting so much time and effort into doing so. Still, he eventually had to realise that while it is a significantly sharp improvement to his base strengths, it isn't enough to ensure complete confidence in himself. But Senji couldn't blame him as he'd felt the very same way back when his quirk first emerged, a chance to prove himself and finally protect his dream of becoming a Hero! It felt as if he was looking at a reflection of himself from back then.

Even so, Senji knew that Izuku would need to be brought back down to Earth eventually. He took the chance to do so with their sparring sessions, while Izuku had been rapidly improving in terms of his fighting abilities and lessened the power gap between him and his brother. Senji still had a full 3 years of martial arts knowledge under his belt, putting Izuku on the defensive for most of the spar until Senji knocked the wind out of him with a knee to his stomach, effectively ending the fight then and there. Thankfully, Izuku knew that Senji was trying to teach him the same lesson he'd learnt against Katsuki and took it with him in stride.

Underneath the watchful gaze of All Might, the brothers continued to make quick progress as they continued to one-up each other seemingly every time they trained together, both refusing to allow the other to gain a significant edge and they wouldn't want it any other way.

As the day of U.A.'s Entrance Exams approaches, All Might advised the boys to ease up a little on their training as they'd only be hurting themselves if they continued and could even stagnate for a period. They both heeded their mentor's advice and took a couple of days off from training. During this time, the two began to prepare for the written portion of the Entrance Exams as Izuku tutored his brother through a great deal of trial and error on Senji's end of things, mostly because he may or may not have… remembered to study for the exams due to his focus on training interfering with his studies. Thankfully though, Senji was quickly able to catch up with Izuku's strict tutoring being a major saving grace for the teen.

When they got back into training with All Might, he forced them to not make use of their equipment as to not stress their bodies too much before the day of the exams arrived. Even though they still had Senzu Beans on hand, All Might didn't want the boys to solely rely on them as they can still run out for some time.

They spent the final remnants of their training together honing their skills and preparing for multiple scenarios that could potentially occur in the exams. At the same time, in between their training sessions, Izuku continues to help Senji out with his studies which keeps his mind sharp when not tutoring his brother.

Although they both seem to have complete confidence in their new abilities and within each other, Inko and All Might know all too well that the brothers just want the exams to be over and done with at their current stage. One thing remains clear for them, however…

February 26th couldn't arrive any sooner for the Midoriyas!

Entrance Exam Day – 4:14 am – Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

The ever-familiar sound of a vehicle pulling up right next to the beach made itself known as the frail form of All Might stifled a heavy yawn before exiting his truck, taking into consideration of what today's event represents, he knew that he had to at least be here early to watch one last training session between his two students before they press on to U.A. for the exams. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous in the slightest though, sure he has full faith in his protégé and his brother, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy when they've worked toward this day for a whole 10 months.

Walking closer to the beach, the Pro is confused to hear nothing but utter silence. "Their mother told me they'd be here… maybe they went to Kowai since its closer?" Thinking aloud, he takes a look around the beach and quickly catches sight of two bright yellow backpacks lined up against the concrete wall. Seeing this causes him to smirk slightly. 'Of course they're here. With their speed now, the distance between Kowai and the beach park is practically nothing to them!' He thinks pridefully, continuing further down until he comes across a now regular scene for the Midoriya Brothers.

Before him, Senji and Izuku are seated into the sand, eyes closed but have looks of strained concentration on their faces. All Might can only sigh deeply at the sight. "I should've known the two of you would be undergoing Image Training again." He says while sucking in yet another yawn, remembering the day they excitedly explained how they discovered this new type of practice.

You see, when All Might told the two to ease up on training for a brief period, this left the siblings restless as they'd become very accustomed to countless training sessions every day.

Left with seemingly no options, they began to take a look into some of Izuku's old notebooks in which Senji's training was the focus or more so, his Ki sensing ability. This helped something click in Senji's head, he theorised that if they utilised what they'd learned from sensing energy and fuse that with the meditation technique Senji taught Izuku to use when first harnessing his power, they could be able to not only lock on to each other's energy signature but link them together to manifest a mental projection of the other Midoriya and get stronger that way!

Izuku was initially doubtful of his brother's theory, brushing it off as he continued to research different ways they could train, until he eventually stumbled across a forum for Martial artists and their training methods and was surprised to find "Image Training" as it happened to be dubbed, consisted of what Senji essentially came up with but with the use of their quirks instead and between two people rather than a single user. When they came back to tell him about their new discovery, Senji still felt rather… vindicated.

_ "Screw you! That's what happens when you doubt me Izuku!" _

_ "Shut up! I already apologised to you, didn't I?!" _

Through some trial and error later on, once they realised their power needed to be around the same level, Izuku and Senji were able to pull it off. They came to discover that they were able to fight without any of the usual backlash and make use of more precise movements while fighting, effectively making this method of training their new favourite besides actually sparring together.

With all that information dumped onto the Hero when the boys returned to train with him, he congratulated his students on being able to find their own way to effectively train without their equipment.

Like always, his thoughts were interrupted by the younger of the sibling duo suddenly gasping in shock as he leaned forward to catch his breath.

"GAH! Dammit, Senji you got me again!" Clearly not satisfied with the result, staring at Senji with a slightly exhausted look.

Wiping his brow and leaning back into the sand, Senji took a deep breath "Whew, that was a really good warm-up! If I hadn't dodged that last move then the shoe would totally be on the other foot!" He grinned tiredly, neither of them seemingly noticing their mentor a couple of feet away.

"I thought using Full Cowl in small bursts would give me some type of advantage… but I guess I was wrong this time." He said quietly, Senji had heard him however.

"It's a good strategy in theory, but it leaves you distracted since harnessing Full Cowl takes a lot of your focus away from me. But who knows? When you increase your usage of One For All then you'll probably be more than capable of pulling it off." Senji explained to him, only to receive a groan in response from Izuku.

"Now just how long have you two been down here?" The Pro inquired, finally bringing the attention of the brothers onto him.

Turning their heads to the voice of their mentor, a smile appearing on each of their faces when they see him. "Yo! Good to see that you're here so early All Might!" The elder Midoriya gleefully greeting All Might with a salute.

Returning the gesture in turn, All Might watched as the boys slowly stood up and made their way to him. "Of course, I'm here early! This is our final session together before you two take off for the exams!" Half-heartedly berating the teen for the subtle jab at him.

The brothers can only laugh at their mentor, suddenly becoming defensive. "Either way, how'd you know we'd be here this early All Might?" Izuku questioned as he squatted down to stretch his legs.

"Your mother called me about 45 minutes ago, she told me that you idiots snuck out to train while she was asleep." The Pro stated to them while rubbing his eyes, clearly still very tired. "You both know doing that leaves her worried! Neither of you thought to left a note out for her at least?" He scolded the two with a hint of irritation in his tone. Watching as their faces shift from each having smiles to both of them looking ashamed of themselves.

Senji rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from All Might. "It's my fault, we couldn't sleep since the thought of today's events was kinda just hanging over us. And I thought coming out here to train would be good for distracting us from it…" With his explanation out, All Might only pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"And what time did you both leave to come down here?" The sternness in his voice made them sweat bullets as they continued to look away from him. "Well?" The Pro further pressed them, only to be met with more silence from the two.

Until Izuku quietly said. "It was almost 1 am when we decided to come out here to train a little bit." Having gotten his answer, All Might quickly changed into his Muscle Form as he walked over to his students and almost immediately whacked the brothers with a chop to the top of their heads.

"** While I do understand your reasoning boys…" ** He hit them again in the same spot. "I'm ** fairly certain that I've told you plenty of times not to overwork yourselves and yet, here we are!" ** He yelled at them as he lifted his hands away from each Midoriya's head, but unlike before he'd thankfully managed to figure out a consistent strength to hit his students with, or at least a level that wouldn't leave them with lumps on their head.

Still didn't mean it hurt a whole lot! The boys glared at their mentor as they tried to ease the searing pain he'd gifted them with, All Might could only quietly chuckle at the sight of the two seeing that he was trying to be stern with them.

"What part of "We have an entrance exam to attend today!" do you not understand?!" Izuku cried out as he continued nursing his head, this was one part of their training that he was sure he wasn't gonna miss!

All Might just rolled his eyes at his protégé's reaction. "** Get over yourselves! You'll be facing a lot worse when you enter U.A., a simple tap to the head should be nothing to the two of you by now!" ** That got him a groan from the two in response.

Izuku was the first to feel the pain slowly fade as he shot All Might an unimpressed look. "Sure, but you keep forgetting that even with your current time limit, your Muscle Form is a great deal stronger than me and Senji combined." He argued back, causing Senji to snort a little bit.

All Might looked particularly prideful at his response as he smirked. "** Although I don't appreciate the sarcasm Young Izuku, you aren't wrong! You've both completed your training under me, yet still have an incredibly long road ahead of you!" ** Finally letting out the laugh that Senji and Izuku both have come to know all too well in the time they'd spent with the Pro.

Allowing his laughter to die down, All Might redirect his attention back to the sibling duo. "** Now, seeing as you've been here for over 3 hours and gotten your morning training out of the way early, how about I drive you idiots back home? I'm sure a little shuteye is sorely needed, so I'll take my time driving there ." ** He offered to them, knowing all too well they'd take him up on it.

Hearing the mention of sleep had them almost simultaneously nod quickly at him and sprint off to grab their stuff, causing the Pro to smile in amusement just as he shrunk back into his normal state. "So much for subtlety you two…" Snickering at the brothers as he started to walk back to his truck, only to have two blurs speed right past him and before he knew it, they were both right there by said truck.

"Come on All Might! We're losing sleep with you roaming around like that!" Senji bantered to the Pro, receiving a loud grunt in response.

When he finally reached the truck, he glanced at the two before noticing something different about Senji's hair. "Jeez kid, when was the last time you had a haircut?" The teen's hair had actually grown out long enough for him to put into a Man-Bun comfortably.

Senji rubbed the back of his head as he explained. "Oh, this? My hair only started growing longer just over a month ago, and I wanted to try something kinda different y' know?" Shooting All Might a stupid smile. "Doesn't it look cool? I feel like I'm from one of those classic samurai movies!" One thing was evident to All Might, Senji was taking a lot of pride in his new hairstyle.

Taking another look at his hair and then to Izuku, he knew exactly what his successor was thinking. "While I personally think you look ridiculous, I can't just stop you from having your own style." He said honestly, drawing out a quiet snicker from Izuku and an incredibly unamused look from Senji.

"Rude…" Senji quietly sulked to himself, making both Izuku and All Might roll their eyes at his misery as they all got into the vehicle.

Izuku sat by the window on the far left whereas Senji was placed in the middle as All Might drove, within seconds they were totally out cold. He smiled at the two as he grabbed his phone and quickly scrolled through his contact list, he wasn't particularly worried due to driving so slowly. "While I can't stop you from sporting that ridiculous look, I do know one person that will see to it."

Finally finding the name he had been searching for, he gave the number a call. "Hello again Inko… I've got a proposition for you that regards Senji."

5:00 am – Midoriya Residence

When they arrived at the building and had gotten out of the truck, All Might told Senji to go on ahead as he needed to discuss something with Izuku.

"Man… I really needed that nap, I feel refreshed and ready to get moving again!" Senji beamed just as he stretched his arms and legs, it was a bit of a tight squeeze in that truck with him being stuck in the middle. But he couldn't really complain seeing as he got a decent rest.

Arriving at the door of their apartment, Senji saw Izuku and All Might finally catching up to him as he made his way inside. "Hey, Mom! We're back!" Only to be met with silence, that made him worry a bit. Walking into the central area of the apartment with some caution, he really hoped that they hadn't upset her too much with their antics.

"Good morning Senji…" Inko glowered at her oldest son intensely. Yep, she was mad. That look had all but sealed his fate.

Senji gulped fearfully as he couldn't look away from his mother. "M-morning to you too M-mom…" He knew something terrible was gonna happen, it was the only way he could see this going that didn't end with him being dead.

Inko kept the same look on her face as she began. "You know… it would've been an excellent idea to actually leave a note out for me when you guys go out to train so early. It would've been even better if you had maybe… I dunno… ANSWERED YOUR PHONES?!" She screeched at him, frightening him and Izuku, who had just walked in himself.

They both knew better than to argue back at her so she kept going. "I had to wake Toshinori just so he could try and look for you two which is bad enough, then I find out from him that neither of you have slept properly and left to go train at 1 in the freaking morning!" She scolded, heavily condemning her sons. Making them look towards the floor in shame.

"S-sorry won't cut it here, will it?" Senji trailed off, he regretted asking it as soon as the words left his mouth. Watching Izuku's face fall as he realised what was about to happen.

"Not in the slightest." The bluntness in her voice made Senji break out into a cold sweat and tremble. "But seeing as Toshinori also told me that you're taking responsibility for this… I believe punishment is in order." Making direct eye contact with his hair, he immediately knew what she had in mind.

He tried to make his escape to the hallway but was stopped in his tracks by something or more accurately… someone. The eldest Midoriya brother knew all too well who had interrupted his escape, turning his head up to meet the bright blue eyes of All Might.

"Now then, care to explain where you're trying to run off to Senji?" The disguised Pro asked, smirking all while he did so.

Senji's eye twitched as he stared at All Might in frustration. 'He knows that I can't even try anything without revealing his secret to Mom…' He thought hopelessly, it had finally dawned on him that this was all planned by All Might. He wouldn't have sent Senji up just to discuss something with Izuku for no reason, he also knew for a fact that his mother wouldn't punish him like this unless given the encouragement from an outside source.

He turned around to see both his brother and mother approaching him with a bunch of equipment. "H-h-hey now you guys! Let's not be too h-hasty…" Senji was officially backed into a corner as he watched all three of them come closer and closer.

Until finally, they jumped him.

For those unaware that were nearby, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard from both ends of the street.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scratch that... it was a scream loud enough to be heard from the next couple of streets over.

8:15 am - U.A. Entrance Examination Site

After one 40-minute train ride of complete silence out of the way, the Midoriyas had arrived at the gates of U.A. with just enough time to spare.

"Looks like we made it right on time Senji…" Being met with more silence from the elder Midoriya, Izuku turned to his brother and immediately taking notice of the scowl currently resting on Senji's face.

Senji's new hairdo was a stark contrast from what he was sporting a few hours before. Long gone was the Man-Bun he took so much pride in growing out, now replaced with a much shorter style. Inko had taken the liberty to keep a few short bangs which she thought looked good on Senji, much to the teen's dismay, not to mention that she'd also left a few odd strands on one side of his head.

"The new style actually suits you pretty well if I'm being honest." Izuku mentioned, receiving a glare from Senji in response.

Senji could only take a deep breath as he walked miserably ahead. "Doesn't make a difference, I still look and feel like an idiot." He mumbled as Izuku rushed to catch up with him, quietly laughing at Senji's misery.

"Trust me Senji, it seriously was for your own good." His honesty made Senji groan aloud as Izuku sympathetically patted his brother's shoulder.

Walking closer to the main entrance, Senji sighed. "Fine! Fine… I'm over it… at least for the time being, seeing as we have something much more important at stake for me to focus on." Looking back to Izuku, he caught his lips shifting into a nervous twitch. "You good Izuku?"

Izuku instinctively flinched at his question. "Y-yeah… just thinking about how big this building actually is and how we might actually get to walk inside of it." He said as he turned his attention down to his hands, clenching them into fists as he continued. "I'm not gonna lie, I feel so nervous right now that I could probably collapse at any point. I just hope that all the training we did was worth it." With him expressing his concern, Senji gave him a little smile.

"That goes for the both of us, but with how you've grown these past 10 months, I think we'll be okay, so just have a little faith in yourself Izuku." Raising his fist for the younger Midoriya to bump, watching his eyes light up as he returned the gesture.

While this moment between them took place, a more than familiar figure for the brothers had just entered the scene.

"Outta my way you useless extras!!"

All the encouragement that Izuku had received from Senji went entirely out the window as he turned around in a panic, approaching the two was none other than Katsuki Bakugou who held his regular look of disdain towards them. "Step aside or die." He said bluntly as ever.

"O-oh good m-morning Kacchan!! Let's all do our best to…day?" Izuku nervously greeted his childhood friend but was confused as he passed by the duo without another word, it was clear that his attention was solely on the exams ahead of them.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the explosive teen continued to make his way through into the main entrance, with some bystanders recognising him as the same kid from the "Sludge" incident from a just few months prior.

Senji was the first to break the silence whilst he maintained his gaze on Katsuki. "Even he's gotten a whole lot stronger…"

Izuku's face grew pale as he whipped around to face his brother. "S-seriously?! How… can you tell?"

Senji rolled his eyes and gave Izuku a look. "Energy sensing Izuku, the same exact thing we used to train this morning and for previous mornings before that.

Izuku nervously chuckled, redirecting his focus down to his feet. "R-right…sorry."

Senji released a heavy sigh, giving Izuku's hair a tussle. "C'mon Izuku, it's not gonna be like before. We both need to move forward and take that first step… our first step on our journey to become Heroes!"

His 2nd attempt at giving the younger Midoriya a short pep talk had seemingly done the trick as they both began to make their move towards the building. Senji had been a little bit quicker turning around however, causing Izuku to catch his foot and trip him up accidentally. Only for his face to never even hit the concrete.

There was confusion written all over on Senji's face as he seemingly began to float. But before he could ask what had happened to him, a voice beat him to it. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head to see a short-browned hair girl looking at him before she grabbed him and plopped back onto his feet. "Sorry for using my quirk on you so unexpectedly. I saw your friend trip you up by accident and well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall, right?"

Senji quickly snapped out of his trance. "O-oh! There's no need to apologise! I would definitely rather you using your quirk on me than hitting the floor face first."

The girl sighed in relief at his reaction. "Wouldn't be the best start to an exam, would it? It's nerve-wracking enough as it is."

Senji nodded in agreement. "Yep, no questions here. I do really appreciate you helping me out, though I'm sure you've got a lot more to worry about currently.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Well, I couldn't just watch you and do nothing now could I?"

Senji quietly chuckled at the girl's honesty as she started to walk towards the building and waved to the duo. "It was nice talking to you but I think I should go and find a seat before it starts. Good luck to you and your friend!"

Senji sent a wave back and smiled. "Good luck to you as well! And thanks again!"

Watching her finally disappear within the crowd, Senji redirected himself to Izuku, whose face currently seemed to be gleaming with joy. "Dude… we just talked to a girl!"

Senji smiled as he flicked him on the forehead. "No stupid, I talked to her while you didn't say a word."

Izuku rubbed his head as he stammered. "Sh-shut up! A guy can dream can't he?"

Senji shook his head at him while he spun around. "Not while I'm around Izuku, let's just get in there without any more distractions for now."

Izuku quickly followed suit as the duo finally entered U.A. "S-Senji! Wait for me!"

8:40 am - U.A. Auditorium

After spending the better half of 20 minutes trying to find the auditorium among other students, the Midoriyas' had at last gotten to their seats… which were placed right next to Katsuki of all people.

Senji groaned. "Of course we're with him, the three of us are from the same school."

Katsuki heard him however and responded in kind. "I thought you would've figured that out sooner… But I guess I should've known better to think you aren't that much of a dumbass."

Izuku saw Senji clench his fists and decided to intervene. "Do you two really wanna get yourselves kicked out before we even start?!"

That effectively shut them both up, they knew what was at stake, and neither of them wanted to waste the opportunity.

Soon after, The Voice Hero: Present Mic walked up to the stage to address the examinees. "Welcome to today's live performance!! Can you all give me a "Hey!"!!"

He was met with complete and utter silence from all those present, even so, he didn't let it rattle him. "Glad to hear your excitement, my examinee listeners!! As I'm sure you can tell, I'm here to give a breakdown of your upcoming practical!! You all ready?!"

Once again, he received nothing but dead silence. Senji looked around at everyone in the area as he took note of the serious looks all around him. 'Man, the nervous energy in the room is something I don't think Present Mic can really fix… you gotta give him points for trying at least.'

His attention was drawn back to the stage when he saw the screen change. "Listen carefully now, because this is how the test will go! You'll all be experiencing 10-minute-long "Mock Cityscape Manoeuvres"!! You can bring anything you like along! As soon as this presentation ends, you'll each move along to your assigned testing area!!

Katsuki shot a glance at the sibling duo and asked. "That's so kids coming from the same middle school won't be able to help each other out, right?"

Izuku flinched, surprised that he actually asked them a question. "Uh… yeah, that's why consecutive I.D. numbers are allocated to different locations."

Senji cocked his head. "That doesn't rule out the off chance of kids from the same school being put together though, whether it be by chance or accident.

Pulling out his and Izuku's given I.D. cards and showing it to the two, the assigned testing location was the same as both read E.

Senji continued. "We got separated when we were lining up to get our cards, so it really was just by chance for me and Izuku to be placed together."

Katsuki smirked at the two. "So what? It's not like you'll be able to carry Deku the entire time and do any good."

This time it was Senji's turn to smirk. "Don't underestimate my brother Katsuki… if you think he's the same as before then you're in for one hell of a surprise."

Before the explosion user could respond, Izuku shushed Senji and brought his focus back to the presentation, leaving Katsuki to realise he hadn't been listening as well.

Present Mic had just finished covering the point system along with 3 varieties of faux Villains being heavily mentioned with the presentation giving reference to the classic Mario Bros game series. "And of course, trying to be an Anti-Hero and going after other examinees is strictly prohibited!!"

Senji was about to take a look at the given handout when a loud voice rang out. "May I ask a question?!"

A tall, young man a few rows down from where Senji and Izuku were sat, stood and held out the handout towards the Pro Hero on stage. "It's apparent to me that on this handout, there are no fewer than 4 varieties of faux Villains instead of your previously stated 3! Such a blatant error, on the possibility of it being one, is thoroughly unbecoming for U.A., the top-ranking academy in all of Japan!! We've all appeared here on this in the hopes of being model Heroes in the future!"

The young man then snapped his head around in the direction of the sibling duo with a glare. "You! The one with curly hair!"

Izuku and Senji at this point had been looking at the handout when he'd revealed a potential 4th faux villain, the younger Midoriya had quietly been showing Senji what he'd been looking for before being called out. "You've been muttering for the entirety of this presentation… it's distracting!! If you think this is some sort of game, then please do us all a favour and leave now!"

Watching his brother get called out and hearing people laugh at him, Senji only had one thought running around in his mind. 'No… not again. I refuse to let this happen to him again and do nothing!'

Izuku felt an equal number of stares and frowns homed in on him, he looked down shamefully and was about to sit down again when he heard Senji. "Maybe you aren't focusing hard enough…"

The young man flinched. "Excuse me?"

Senji looked straight at him with a scowl, noting the glare in his glasses. "You heard me, if you were actually taking this as seriously as you say and focusing harder then you wouldn't have paid no mind to his mumbling."

The young man was very clearly annoyed by Senji defending Izuku. "It isn't just me who's distracted by his mumbling, everyone who's in close proximity can hear it! I'm just addressing what everyone else is thinking!"

Senji narrowed his eyes and stood up quickly out of his seat. "If that's the case then what I just said goes out to them as well! And if anybody who's got an issue with that can take it up with me!!"

He immediately felt the glares that were all on Izuku previously, only further intensified. 'There's my grave dug then, but it got everyone off his back so it was worth it.'

The young man was about to argue back even more but was interrupted by Present Mic. "Alright knock it off examinees 7111 and 10488!! Examinee 7111, you've got a good eye on you. Thanks a bunch! The 4th faux villain was addressed due to it netting you a big fat 0 to your point total! He's meant to be avoided! Kinda like a thwomp! There's one for each site! A "Gimmick" that'll cause havoc in close quarters!"

The young man bowed gratefully. "Thank you, sir. I humbly apologise for the distraction!" Retaking his seat and spoke loud enough for those around him to hear. "Very similar to a video game then, like one of those stage gimmicks that you need to avoid…"

Within moments, the lights inside of the auditorium had been turned on, signalling that the presentation had ended. Present Mic looked at all of the potential students once more with a smile. "Now that's all out of me!! It's time for me to give my listeners some great motivation with a small sample of our school motto. The famed Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once uttered… "True heroism consists in being superior to ills of life." Or in simpler words…"

"PLUS ULTRA!!"

9:00 am – Testing Location E

It was an overall tense feeling inside of the changing room, Senji defending Izuku had brought them both unwanted attention as all eyes seemed to fall on the duo, continuing even as they closed in on their assigned location.

Senji's focus wasn't on the pending exam mere moments away though. "Izuku, you've had that tracksuit since we started training last year, how the heck can you still fit in it?"

Izuku shifted uncomfortably in said tracksuit. "Not all that well… it's super restricting! I only brought it along because I managed to use all of my other clothes for training."

Senji took one glance at his brother and sighed. "Of course you did."

Unlike Izuku's tracksuit, Senji was wearing a baggy dark blue t-shirt and shorts.

Seeing the crowd gathering at the starting point, both boys quickly walked over.

While everyone around them marvelled at the scale of the site grounds, Izuku whispered to Senji. "I don't get it… how come everyone seems to be so confident? Aren't they at least a little nervous?!"

Something seemed to catch Senji's eye as he looked around in the crowd. "I think it's because most of them have some type of quirk fitting equipment. Not that bad of an idea actually…"

Izuku nodded in agreement. "It really is too bad… we could've had some awesome looking equipment going into this."

They continued to stand towards the back of the gathering of people as they tried not to draw any more attention to themselves.

Izuku decided to break the brief silence. "You really didn't need to back me up there…"

A soft smile appeared on Senji's face. "I know I shouldn't have… though I wasn't exactly willing to watch you get picked on again and not do anything about it."

All he got in response from Izuku was a tired sounding groan which made Senji chuckle. "Look, I promise that I won't interfere next time! Unless you actually ask for my help, how does that sound?"

Izuku sighed, yet he smiled. "Sounds like a halfway decent deal to me. I've got to learn how to fight my own battles… otherwise, what's the point of me being here?"

The sombre thoughts in his head were interrupted by a solid, yet light flick to the forehead. "What'd I do now?!"

Senji smirked. "Dude, you're forgetting the one thing that set us on this path in the first place! Interfering when you don't need to is exactly what defines being a Hero!"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Not exactly what I meant but I guess you're kinda right…"

Knowing that Izuku's mood had been raised slightly made a grin show up on Senji's face as they were once again standing there silently, waiting for some sign that showed the exam had begun.

That is, until Izuku noticed the brown-haired girl who had stopped Senji from faceplanting earlier was heading towards them.

Izuku shook his brother to get his attention "S-Senji!!"

Senji answered. "Y'know, you could've just called me and that would've gotten my attention just as effectively. What's up?"

Izuku continued to look in her direction. "F-from earlier! It-it's that girl!!"

Senji snickered at his brother's over the top reaction. "Calm down Izuku! I'm sure she's just coming over to say hi, nothing to freak out about."

He was slightly worried though. 'I hope she isn't annoyed about what I did during the presentation, I really don't want to argue with anyone else.'

As she got closer to them, she was stopped by a familiar figure that Senji was the first to recognise. "You have got to be joking…"

The character that had stopped her was none other than the same glasses-wearing boy from previously. "You shouldn't interact with those two, both of them are clearly very bad influences! I took note of your mediating and believe it would greatly interfere with your focus!"

He said it loud enough for Izuku and Senji to hear him, causing the younger Midoriya to look down dejectedly. "We really can't catch a break today can we?"

Senji scowled at the boy's comment and was about to go over to give him a piece of his mind when he heard the girl respond. "Don't you think you're being a little too quick to judge? I wasn't close enough to hear any muttering that you thought was distracting but with an exam like this? I don't blame them at all!"

They watched as the boy with glasses was stunned silent, seemingly unable to respond to her. Only for him to shake his head in annoyance and walk away, clearly giving up in convincing her to stay away from them.

Senji and Izuku gave each other a look as one thought crossed their minds. 'That solves that then…'

Before she could turn back to talk to them though, an ear-piercing sound rang out from across the site.

"Get ready… it's time to BEGIN!"

The duo recognised the energy signature as they looked on while everyone else searched for the origin of the voice, before finding that it came from Present Mic stood atop of the tower at the edge of the cityscape's walls, looking down at the crowds with a confused frown on his face. "What's wrong? The test is already underway!! Shake a leg and run! The die has cast itself!!"

Even before turning towards the entrance, the rest of the examinees had bolted into the cityscape like a stampede. Senji turned to his brother and grinned. "Present Mic said we had 10 minutes right?"

Izuku took a deep breath and responded. "Yeah, let's split up and meet around the 6-minute mark. Sound good to you?"

Senji nodded quickly. "Not a doubt in my mind! Sure you won't need that extra minute?"

Izuku smirked at the elder Midoriya's nudge. "I'm pretty positive!"

Walking up to the gate, both brothers positioned themselves into a sprinters stance. Izuku began to channel the respective power of his quirk and 5% of One For All throughout his entire body. Red, almost vein-like lines were starting to manoeuvre around his skin. '_ One For All: Full Cowl – 5%!' _

Immediately feeling the spike in Izuku's power had gotten Senji hyped up. "It's time for us to show the results of our training Izuku!"

Izuku couldn't help but grin at Senji's words. "Alright then! Let's get to it Senji!"

3…

It was now all or nothing for the brothers, they had a goal and weren't going to be denied, not anymore.

2…

Izuku turned to look at his sibling. "Hey… Senji?"

His focus being shaken by Izuku, Senji glanced over to him. "You alright? You aren't going to be sick, right?"

Izuku shook his head. "I-idiot, o-of course not! I just wanted you to promise me that you won't overdo it with your quirk."

Senji scoffed. "Of all the people I would think to tell me not to overdo it. I'll be fine Izuku, I can only use it in small bursts anyway so it's usage will come in spades. I promise!"

The younger Midoriya felt relief wash over him with Senji's promise. "I'm trusting you to keep it Senji… see you in 7!"

1!

With that, Izuku blasted off from his previous position, leaving trails of green lighting and his aura behind with Senji as the elder Midoriya had to cover his eyes from debris as Izuku shot off into the cityscape, yet he couldn't help but laugh. "Dammit Izuku, you little show off!"

He started running into the cityscape, albeit at a slower pace than Izuku had, watching as people were taking out the faux Villains quicker than he anticipated. "And I thought I wanted to get in on the action so badly…"

He kept running until he saw a 3-pointer that no one seemed to be aware of. "Oh, now we're talking!"

It had caught sight of him, but before it could actually lock on to him, Senji had already torn through one of its rocket pads and threw back down with enough force to crush the faux villain's head. He wasn't done yet however, the teen continued on to an unsuspecting 2-pointer as he leapt onto and off of the wall of a building, using his momentum to kick the bot's head away which collided with a pair of 1-pointers not all that far from him. The speed that the head had travelled with was more than enough to cause one of them to explode and take the other with it.

Senji landed on his feet, a massive grin on the teen's face. "Whew! That was a great way to get the blood flowing, now I'm all warmed up!"

Looking around excitedly, Senji knew he had to try and calm himself. 'I have to stay focused, sure it felt incredible but it was only 7 points… I need a whole lot more than that if I need to pass!'

Taking off into a sprint, the elder Midoriya continued to search for faux Villains, racking them up at an impressive rate. Especially given that he had agreed to that set time limit with Izuku, so he really needed to make sure he had gathered enough points for himself by then.

Finally having a second to catch his breath and stretch his legs, Senji could feel Izuku's power rise and disappear in a flash. 'He's really keeping a firm handle on One For All. Perfect! That means he's not panicking and raising his power just when he thinks it's the right moment.'

Senji felt a grin starting to form on his face, the pride he felt for Izuku showing itself. "I'll treat him to a few bowls of Katsudon after we get out of here, he's definitely earned more than that but it's the best I can do for him right now."

He started to think about how they both got to this point and, before he knew it, his vision was beginning to blur. "I'm seriously starting to get emotional in the middle of an exam?! For crying out loud, pull yourself together Senji!"

Quickly wiping away the tears, Senji started to make his move as he manoeuvred around the cityscape. He could feel the time ticking in his head, telling him to move and move fast. 

That was the case, until he was caught off guard by another examinee's power. "W-what the?! Who the heck is that? How on Earth did me or Izuku not sense them back in the presentation, or at all even?!"

Making his way over to where he was sensing this power, Senji could feel the excitement start to swell up in his chest. "I need to see just who this is…"

And as if on cue, the elder Midoriya had arrived at where he sensed that power and immediately found who he'd been searching for. A teen with black, shoulder-length hair had been fighting a mixed bag of 1 and 2-pointers all on his own with no trouble. However, Senji noticed that a 3-pointer was about to fire its rockets directly at him while he was distracted.

In a panic, Senji tried to get his attention by calling out to him. "Watch your back! There's a 3-pointer targeting you!"

But to no avail, Senji visibly paled. "Damn, I'm too far away for him to hear me!"

Clenching his fists, Senji quickly started to raise his power. "I can't cover that much distance in time like this… so I've gotta use it!"

Flooding his body with Ki and focusing it through his heart and further into his blood vessels. He could feel his heartbeat begin to get faster and faster, his skin starting to become more of a crimson shade, his aura replicating this effect as well. "Here goes… ** Kaioken! **"

In an instant, Senji vanished from his previous position, only leaving a giant crater in his wake and shattering all of the windows that he blew by. Something which the dark-haired teen immediately heard, turning around to see where he heard the destruction come from and exactly what he had missed. He could barely make out a person in what he figured to be the remains of a 3-pointer he'd left behind. "Holy-! Hey! Are you alright?!"

A hand stuck out as Senji responded hastily. "I'm fine, totally fine! Nothing to worry about here!"

That didn't stop the dark-haired teen from running over and helping him up from the wreckage. "Jeez… you really wrecked the hell outta this thing, didn't you?"

Senji got up to his feet and shot him a goofy smile. "Yeah! I saw it going for you while you were surrounded and blitzed it before it even had a chance to fire rockets at you."

He heard him laugh nervously in response. "Seriously? I was so focused on taking out the rest of those robots that I let my guard down…"

Senji leaned around to see what remained of the robots he'd torn to pieces. "I don't think anyone would've been aware of a giant robot heading towards them with how many you were facing back there. You've gotta be insanely strong to take that many on at once and come out with barely a scratch on you!"

The teen turned back to stare at Senji in surprise. "You really think so?"

Senji smiled happily as he patted him on the shoulder. "Sure do, I think it's pretty awesome that you're capable of doing that!"

The dark-haired teen's surprised look was then replaced by a grin, revealing incredibly sharp-looking teeth. "I should probably give you some thanks for saving my neck back there! The name's Kirishima! What's yours?"

Senji returned a grin of his own. "Midoriya, but everyone just calls me Senji! Nice to meet you!"

Kirishima then looked Senji up and down. "Your voice sounds kinda familiar… can't put my finger on where I've heard you before though?"

Senji rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was probably the presentation; I was the guy who defended the student who was mumbling…"

Kirishima's eyes lit up at that. "I remember now! I wasn't really sure what was going on until someone explained it to me afterwards."

Senji looked away awkwardly as he thought to himself. 'Just as I thought I'd gone and made myself a friend… can't really blame him though.'

His thoughts were then interrupted by Kirishima, who gave him a slight nudge. "Hey man, if you thought what I did back there was cool, Then you should know that I think what you did for your friend back there was just as awesome… it takes a man with some real guts to be able to defend someone even when everyone else thinks you're wrong for it."

Senji was surprised to hear this, his nerves easing at those words. "Th-thank you, I couldn't really stop myself from defending him at that point. I just thought it was pretty unfair to my brother to get called out like that."

Kirishima tilted his head as he realised what Senji had said. "Wait a sec… he's your brother? Can't say I was expecting that… but it makes a little more sense to me now I guess?"

Senji laughed at his slight confusion. "Speaking of him, I should probably go and look for him. For all I know he's waiting for me right now…"

Kirishima turned to Senji. "Mind if I tag along? I don't think I'm gonna find any more of these robots while I'm here in this area."

Senji gladly nodded. "Yeah of course! Some company wouldn't hurt with how much time is left in this exam."

Saying that, Kirishima started jogging away. Senji began to follow his lead as he caught up with no effort at all, it wasn't long before Senji retook the lead as he ran closer and closer to Izuku's energy signature. Stopping only when faux Villains attempted to attack either of them, allowing Kirishima a prime opportunity to repay Senji for helping him out earlier when the elder Midoriya's hands were a little too full after the robots started to pile up on him.

It wasn't until Senji knew they were close enough to Izuku that they were able to stop. "This should be enough for him to sense me here without having to use the Kaioken again."

In the meanwhile, Kirishima had caught up to Senji as he bent over to catch his breath. "Why're we stopping here? I thought we were looking for your brother?"

Senji's focus was still on the surrounding area for a moment as he turned to face his new companion. "That's right, but it'd be better for him to sense us here than the other way around. He's not too far away in one of the quieter areas here on his own"

It took a second for Kirishima to process what Senji had said. "Right… you're bringing him closer to the action so he can go after more of these things aren't you?"

Senji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You've got me… he's worked insanely hard for this and to be honest, I don't think I would even be here without his help. I can't let all of that go to waste just when we're so close to the finish line, you know?" 

Kirishima looked at the elder Midoriya and smiled. "I think I do, that's a good way to go about this whole thing, I'm not sure many people would see it the same way."

Senji quietly laughed as he returned his own smile. "You're too kind, I'm sure plenty of people would say the same thing if you asked them."

Before either of them could continue, an all too familiar voice rang out. "Finally, I found you Senji!" 

Senji didn't even bother guessing, simply turning around to face Izuku as he folded his arms. "I thought you said 6 minutes, the hell happened?" 

Izuku quickly came over to them. "Yeah, sorry about that Senji… I completely forgot about the time limit."

Senji smiled at him as he shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it! I mean, it really was likely either of us would've just forgotten about it in the first place. Besides, you're here now aren't you?"

The younger Midoriya sighed in relief at that. "Yeah, you're right… may as well focus on the here and now, right?"

Senji nodded. "Don't think we have much of choice on what we can focus on here Izuku."

Izuku gently shoved him in response. "Oh come on! You know what I'm trying to say!"

Senji smirked. "Yeah, yeah I know. Before we start moving again, I have a question."

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Sure, what's on your mind?" 

Senji continued smirking as he asked. "What's your point total looking like? I know you've been putting Full Cowl to use this whole time so it must be good!"

Izuku couldn't help but rub the back of his head bashfully. "Put me on the spot why don't you? I'm sure I haven't miscounted but I think my total is about 38 so far?"

The elder Midoriya patted Izuku on the back. "You've really been tearing the whole place up, haven't you?"

Izuku shot a smile at his brother. "Well I wanted to earn as many points as I possibly could before I met back up with you."

Senji ruffled Izuku's hair. "Glad to see those nerves of yours eased up and you're having some fun finally!" 

Izuku quickly stepped away as he asked Senji the same thing. "What about your score? I know for a fact you haven't taken it easy."

Kirishima interjected. "He really hasn't! He's been blowing these things away with like, no effort at all!"

Senji nervously rubbed underneath his nose. "I think that's a bit of an overstatement but before that, I need to introduce you guys quickly. So, Izuku, Kirishima! Kirishima, Izuku!"

Kirishima shot the younger Midoriya a quick wave. "What's up, nice to meet ya!"

Izuku sent a small wave back. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Izuku then looked back to his brother. "So, how many points were you able to rack up before you got here?"

Senji gave it a quick thought before answering. "I'm not doing too bad, last I counted was… 50, 53, I think?"

He was briefly met with dead silence from both sides, but before he could say anything else. They yelled out. "EXCUSE YOU?!"

Senji was not prepared for that type of response as his ears started ringing. "W-what? Did I say something wrong?"

Kirishima scoffed. "Not exactly, it's just the way you said 50 so nonchalantly!"

Izuku looked bewildered as he tried not to let his jaw drop. "Senji, don't you realise how many points you've accumulated?"

Senji looked unsure. "I mean, yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is? There's probably a ton of people doing better than me!"

Kirishima chuckled in disbelief. "I seriously doubt it man, you said I was doing great but I'm sitting here with 27 points."

Senji grinned. "You've still got plenty of time to get more points, with the way you fight… I know you'll be fine."

Kirishima nodded slowly back. "I appreciate it, I'll try and take your word for it."

Izuku spoke up with an uneasy smile. "Speaking of people and points, I have a feeling I know just the person you're talking about."

Senji faked a groan. "Of course you do, this exam is practically a dream for someone with a quirk like Katsuki's."

Kirishima perked up as he asked. "Who's this Katsuki guy you're talking about?"

Senji hesitantly responded. "We'll tell you after the exam, right now, I'd rather finish on a high note than talk about that jerk."

Izuku leaned over to him. "Let's just say that my brother severely dislikes him and it goes the other way around…"

Kirishima nodded, satisfied with that answer for the time being.

Just as the conversation was about to continue, a voice boomed throughout the cityscape. "2 minutes remaining!"

The newly formed trio all gave each other a glance as they all started to make a move, ironically, right as they did so. Was when the exam had been cracked wide open, buildings nearby began to explode and break apart. The three continued to move as each of them looked around, all confused.

The sibling duo glanced at each other. They could sense people running away, but from what? Screams and screeches echoed throughout the area. Following the sounds, they came to face a rising tower of smoke and dust caused by the destruction.

Izuku traced his steps to try and figure out just where they actually were. "It's not too far from the starting gates, I think we have to be in the avenue that splits this place up."

Coming to a stop, Izuku looked at the worst of the destruction and immediately he felt his blood run cold. "Y-y-you guys!"

They all turned to look at Izuku and then ahead of him, Kirishima being the first to follow his reaction. "W-what the hell?!"

The Gimmick had finally shown itself and come out to play. It was just as much a threat as Present Mic had warned them, five stories tall with eight glowing red eyes looking down upon the examinees like insects. Gripping onto and then crushing a building with ease, sending chills right down their spines as more examinees ran by them, trying to get as far away as they could.

Senji was well aware that trying to fight the Gimmick would be utterly pointless due to its 0-point total. He wouldn't be able to take it out on his own anyway, but he could sense that something wasn't right. His focus drifted from the wreckage that covered the area and towards the destruction just beneath it.

It was then he saw her, it was the girl who'd stopped him from falling, the same girl who'd defended him and Izuku previously. Looking closer, he spotted some debris pinning one of her legs down, which left her utterly defenceless against the Gimmick. It didn't help that she looked utterly exhausted, he wasn't sure if that was from her overusing her quirk or using all her energy on trying to escape from her current predicament.

Only a single thought ran through his mind.

'_ Well, I couldn't just watch you and do nothing now could I?' _

He turned to Izuku, who had also just become aware of the situation at hand. "She helped us… it's time for us to do the same and return the favour!"

Izuku hastily nodded. "Right! I've got your back and you've got mine Senji!"

Both Senji and Izuku then began powering up to their fullest. The crimson aura of Senji's Kaioken reappearing as it flared wildly against the sparks of lighting that Izuku's Full Cowl produced, creating strong gusts of wind that almost blew Kirishima away. Senji was the first to take off with Izuku following his lead.

Trying to recover from the knockback of the wind, Kirishima quickly leapt back onto his feet. Watching the sibling duo get closer to the Gimmick in order to take it head-on made him clench his fist. 'I'm doing it again… being a coward on the sidelines as someone steps up without hesitation! I… can't! No, I won't!'

Roaring out in frustration, taking off in a sprint as he chased after the brothers. "Alright, let's go! I can't fight that thing, but if I can at least be useful then that's enough for me!"

Even though Senji and Izuku were seemingly going all out, neither of them were running anywhere close to full speed as to minimise any more damage to the area and run the risk of putting more weight on the girl, which helped the other half of the group to catch up to them.

Before either of them could acknowledge each other, a multitude of faux Villains consisting of all variations tore through the buildings beside them to block their path from the Gimmick.

Senji tried to look past them, but the bots were covering a lot of ground. "Dammit! Izuku, we need to speed up so we can evade them!"

Izuku looked around, trying to find anything that they could work with. "We won't get by that many with raw speed alone! I think I've got a better idea, jump and jump high!"

Senji looked back towards Kirishima with some worry, but the teen nodded confidently. "Don't worry about me! I've got these bastards covered, now get moving!"

That was all they needed to hear, leapfrogging onto the glass of opposite buildings and quickly bouncing off towards the ground. Landing side by side that didn't stop the duo from continuing to run. Hearing the sound of their companion yelling loudly as they cleared the area had them feeling relieved.

Seeing the Gimmick get closer and closer to the girl, an idea popped into Senji's head. "Izuku, I need to know if you trust me on this?"

A grin appeared on the younger Midoriya's face. "You already know the answer!"

Senji got nearer to his brother and gripped onto his arm. "Good! Then you know what you need to do when you see it!"

Izuku's grin disappeared. "W-wait, what do you mean when I see it?!"

Senji didn't answer him, his two-handed grip on Izuku's arm tightened as he started to spin Izuku around while picking up speed at a rapid rate. Senji knew his target and homed in on it as he continued to spin his poor brother at now ridiculous speeds.

Izuku wasn't sure what Senji was up to, but he was confident on one thing, he hated this plan with a passion! 'I don't what's gonna go first, my stomach or my arm?!'

Thankfully, it was neither. Senji had finally gathered up enough momentum and launched Izuku like a bullet towards the Gimmick, only stopping himself by planting his foot straight into the concrete and breaking it apart from the force alone. "Now go, Izuku!"

Meanwhile - Assessment Viewing Room

All Might was alongside his fellow Heroes as multiple screens showed each of the different locations with notable examinees on view.

He was fully aware that the boys were together and had kept an eye on them throughout the majority of the exam. Smirking proudly when he heard the other Heroes talking about their performance, being thoroughly impressed by them.

Watching them work together so seamlessly brought a grin to his face. 'People always reveal their true colours when they go up against that thing, especially when there's nothing they can gain from it!! Rising to the occasion in a moment like this… is without a doubt…'

'_ The Mark Of A True Hero!!' _

** \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

In mid-air – Testing Location E

The Midoriya bullet that was currently Izuku finally understood what Senji meant by when he'd see it. 'He sent me flying to save my legs… so I could do this without any worry later!'

He clenched his fist tightly as he poured every last ounce of One For All into his arm, ripping the arm's sleeve to shreds as he neared the giant head belonging to the Gimmick.

Senji watched on as he ran to the girl, remembering All Might's early description of how he was able to bring One For All out. 'Find that feeling within the depths of your very heart…!'

Izuku remembered that same description as he reared his fist back. 'And let it all out with a mighty roar!!'

** “SMAASH!!!!” **

Unleashing all of his power once he made contact, Izuku blew the Gimmick away as it exploded and flew backwards from where it initially had emerged.

Although he'd seen Izuku use 100% many times before, seeing him destroy the Gimmick in that way left Senji in awe. Still, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he finally reached the girl.

She turned her gaze from where the Gimmick's destruction was to look up at him in surprise. "I-it's you!"

Senji simply smiled as he began to easily lift the debris off of her leg. "Sure is, let's get you out of this mess."

Feeling the weight on her leg dissipate, the girl let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks… You have no idea just how much better that feels."

Helping the girl onto her feet, Senji chuckled. "Only returning the favour. Besides, I couldn't just watch you and do nothing now could I?"

She smiled as she tried to regain her balance. "I wonder why that sounds so familiar?"

Senji smiled back. "Hehe, a real mystery huh?"

Noticing her grimace slightly as she attempted to regain her balance, he asked. "You think you'll be able to walk by yourself on that leg?"

Looking unsure, she attempted to put more weight on it and walk, only for her to almost fall back over before Senji caught her. "I'll take that as a no then."

She chuckled nervously. "Sure looks like it, sorry…"

Senji quickly put the girl on his back. "Don't apologise, it's fine! I'll get you over to the entrance and find some help for that l-"

Senji froze as he felt a white-hot pain shoot all throughout his body, nearly collapsing to his knees. 'N-no, b-body don't do this to me…not now!'

Noticing the pained look on his face, the girl grew concerned. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Senji was in agony and shaking, taking shallow breaths. "It's my quirk… I overused it and my body decided it to not be a fan of that…"

Trying to ignore the pain, he directed himself to where the entrance was and began to make a move. But with his focus solely on blocking out what effect that the Kaioken had on him, Senji had forgotten one particular thing.

"F-falling! I-I'm falling!!!"

Both Senji and the girl's eyes widened as they turned the source of the sound.

After he'd obliterated the Gimmick, the pain that Izuku felt in his arm had caused him to completely forget why Senji had thrown him at it in the first place. "How the hell can I pass if I'm dead before this ends?! Think Izuku, think!"

Izuku racked his brain for ideas as he looked at his undamaged arm. 'Delaware Smash!! If I time it right, I can save my left arm and still land safely!'

Readying himself, Izuku brought his arm forward and held his middle finger back, waiting for the safest time to flick. 'Delaware…'

Izuku didn't even get the chance to put One For All to use in his finger. Mainly because he'd been slapped right in the face by the brown-haired girl.

Seconds before slapping Izuku.

Watching Izuku fall helplessly towards the concrete, Senji had forced himself to run to his brother while still carrying the girl on his back. "Hold on tight!"

Knowing she had to get his attention, she spoke up. "Try and jump! I can help you get close to him and stop him from falling!"

Senji nodded fiercely. "You got it, so please just stop him from falling!"

Planting his feet, Senji tried to jump as high as he could, but with the state he'd left himself in, it didn't seem like enough. Looking down, he noticed that he was still in the air and floating, remembering what had happened at the entrance. Senji realised what she was planning to do.

Aiming for Izuku, Senji steered them both to where he thought Izuku would land by.

The girl reached her hand back and…

*SMACK!*

With all three of them suspended in mid-air, the girl pressed her fingers together. "Re…lease…"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Izuku fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, landing on his bad arm had also caused the younger Midoriya to scream in agony.

Senji was able to land on his feet, causing more pain to further jolt within his body. 'Looks like you were right Izuku, I seriously overdid it this time.'

He felt the girl shift uncomfortably on his back and move her hand up to cover her mouth with an audible "URP!"

Senji looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was about to come out. Within seconds, he felt something trailing down on his arm and t-shirt as he held his breath for a moment. 

Refusing to look, Senji limped over to a broken, stray part of the Gimmick and gently set her down. He took off his shirt, wiped his arm clean with it and turned it inside out. Taking a chance to finally sit down for just a moment.

Izuku had gotten to his feet and walked over to Senji. "Is she alright? Any injuries at all?"

Senji glanced over to her. "She can't put any weight on her leg thanks to all the debris that pinned her down, nothing a Senzu can't fix though."

A siren then went off as Present Mic's voice boomed over all of the testing areas. "It's all over!!"

They both sensed people coming over to see just what the hell had happened, specifically one person that brought a smile to their faces.

Kirishima barged through the crowd of people gathering near them as he made it to the front, exclaiming in utter disbelief. "I can't believe it… I know you were planning on fighting it, but you actually went and beat that thing?!"

The duo looked at him and simply gave a very tired nod, both being thankful that it was finally over.

A voice seemingly rang out from behind the crowd. "Oh my… those two young men really are in bad shape aren't they? Let's fix that shall we?"

The voice belonged to a short, elderly woman wearing a helmet that made use of a purple-tinted visor, along with a doctor's lab coat with what looked to be a Hero costume underneath. Walking with a cane that suspiciously looked like a syringe.

Most of the examinees were confused by her sudden appearance, many not knowing who she was. Thankfully, there was a blond, rather feminine looking boy that Izuku recognised who was more than happy to explain. "That mademoiselle… is the backbone of U.A."

Walking up to the Midoriya brothers, she turned to Senji first. "Although there are no signs of any outward damage, I can tell that your body is tearing itself apart from the inside."

She moved closer to him, but Senji stopped her. "Don't worry about me ma'am, I can hold on for a little bit longer. I'd seriously be very grateful if you could fix these two up first."

That made her smile, nodding in agreement. "I see… very well then."

Turning to Izuku, she had him hold his arm out for her. Immediately, her lips stretched forward and…

** *SMOOCH* **

Izuku's arm began to glow brightly as the skin went from purple back to his natural complexion and the sounds of his broken arm repairing itself could be heard.

The blond boy continued to explain "Her quirk is a super healing factor. You could say that her presence is the main reason that U.A. always manages to pull off hosting crazy exams such as these."

Finishing off his explanation with an over-the-top pose. "She is none other than… "The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl!" U.A.'s official nursing instructor!"

Recovery Girl had just finished healing the brown-haired girl as she finally turned to Senji. "I believe it's your turn now correct?"

Senji nodded, within moments, the horrific strain that the Kaioken left on his body had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Senji stood up and bowed gratefully. "Thank you for healing me and my little brother as well as my friend here."

Recovery Girl laughed softly. "You can thank me by not being so reckless next time."

Senji smiled back. "Well noted ma'am!"

She then walked off, looking to see if any other examinees needed healing.

Kirishima approached them, looking them up and down. "Man, you both look good as new! That old lady really worked some magic on you, huh?"

Izuku stretched his arm and smiled. "Yeah, hopefully, I don't have to see her too often when I overdo it…"

One week later – Midoriya Residence.

The family of three ate silently on the dining room table, all nervously awaiting the arrival of a letter from U.A. that contained the knowledge of whether Izuku and Senji had passed the exams. 

Sensing the tension in her sons, Inko decided to try and lift their spirits as she broke the silence. "Look you two, no matter the result. Know that I'm so incredibly proud that you both worked so hard towards it and gave it your all!"

They both gave her a hopeful smile in return, letting her know that she didn't need to worry. 

Senji looked at Izuku and sighed. "Thanks for the food Mom, but can we be excused?"

Inko knew that they were trying to stay positive for her, so with a smile and a nod, she let them leave the table without another word being spoken. 

Izuku laid down flat on his bed while Senji leaned far back in his chair, both trying to think of a way to distract themselves from the current situation.

Senji groaned loudly, getting his brother's attention. "That written portion freaking sucked, I flunked the English questions completely!"

Izuku shook his head. "I don't think you did that bad Senji…"

The elder Midoriya frowned miserably. "The rest of it wasn't awful but I couldn't even understand the English questions Izuku, it might've caused me to fail the test entirely!"

Izuku leaned up to face him. "If you didn't find the other stuff too bad then I'm confident you didn't fail."

Before they could continue discussing Senji's possible exam result, Izuku's door started banging as Inko called out loudly behind it. "Boys!! The letter's here!! It's really here!!"

Senji shot off the chair and swung the door open, Inko handed it off to him carefully as she closed the door, afraid to hear the result herself.

Staring at it for a couple of seconds, Senji attempted to pass it to Izuku. But he was having none of it. "Nope! No way, you open that thing up!"

Gulping nervously, Senji went over to Izuku's desk and ripped the letter open which led to a small device falling out of it. Not even a second later, a light flashed brightly before dying down and revealing a familiar face.

** "This is a ** **projection!!" **

The duo reeled back at the sight of their mentor suddenly appearing before them. "All Might?!"

Izuku grabbed the ripped letter in confusion. "B-but I thought this came from U.A.?!"

In the projection, All Might gave a bow. "**It's been a little while, hasn't it? There's a lot for me to address here, so my apologies!! But I'm in town for only one simple reason. This year, I've personally come to teach down at U.A." **

Senji and Izuku's eyes widened as they glanced at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. 'Teaching? At U.A.?'

Turning their attention back to the projection, they saw All Might getting urged to do something by the cameraman. "**What's that you say?! Get to the point?! Whatever I feel like saying to them… can wait till later?! Sure, fine. You got it…" **

Senji laughed slightly at All Might huffing in annoyance. It felt good to see him after hearing nothing for close to a week.

All Might shot a look back to the camera and continued on. "**You see you two, Even if you did well for most of the exam… actively working together is strictly prohibited… which naturally results in disqualification." **

The Midoriyas' looked at each other in shock, they had completely forgotten about the rules! 

Senji knew one thing as Izuku gripped tightly onto his desk. 'This is my fault… it's all my fault! I let all his hard work go straight down the drain… I let him down with one stupid decision!' 

He went to leave the room, but as if he was watching them, All Might interrupted. "**But that's not where the story ends!**"

The camera angle changed as All Might stepped to the side to show a screen. "**Allow me to entertain you both!! Please keep your eyes on the screen!!**" 

Switching it on, the screen revealed the brown-haired girl looking ready to ask something. "Excuse me, but…"

Her reveal confused Izuku and Senji each a good deal. "It's her, that nice girl…?"

The screen widened to show that she was talking to Present Mic. "Um, those two boys, one had curly hair with freckles… and the other one had really short hair and was taller…?"

This had them raise their eyebrows as Izuku tilted his head. "She means us!!"

She clenched her fists and kept going. "Please, don't fail them! I know the rules say that people aren't supposed to work together but they gave so much up, just to try and save me! At least give them some of my earned points! At least as many that they both gave up to save me!"

Her words sent a whirlwind of memories and emotions through the boys, all the pain that they endured growing up as they tried to prove themselves to their peers to no avail. Always having to deal with their dreams being put down and having to climb back to square one.

Izuku stood up from his seat as he and Senji felt tears beginning to prickle in their eyes as the girl finally finished her plea. "Those two boys… they saved my life!!"

The camera briefly went back to All Might as he started to explain. "**You see, with this exam, we weren't just looking out for those with the most villain-based points!! **"

Cutting back to the girl, Present Mic responded to her by patting her head. "I'm afraid to tell you that we can't give either of them your points… but trust me, my little listener! There won't be any need for it!"

All Might paused the video, turning back to the camera with a grin on his face. "**You broke the rules, that is indeed fact. But a Hero Course that rejects those who sacrifices everything to save others and choose to do the right thing… has no right to be called a Hero Course at all!!" **

Pointing directly at the camera, his grin got even wider. "**Think this is all for the press and media?! Well, believe what you want!! With this job, it's all about risking your life and putting your money where your mouth is!! Rescue points were also a major player here!! A brilliantly simple, yet fundamental way for us to evaluate you here at U.A.!!" **

The projection then went back to the video. "**45 points for Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka!!**"

Izuku nearly tripped over himself hearing that. "I… I got in… I got in!"

All Might had yet to finish. "**And while we're at it, 30 points for Senji Midoriya!!**"

Senji fell to his knees, the weight of the moment hitting him hard. "I… we… we' re-!!"

All Might thrust his hand forward, seemingly holding it out to them. "**You're** ** in.**" 

"** Now come forth, you two!! This will now be your Hero Academy! **"

** Chapter: End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a slight change of plans regarding how certain characters will be handled in the story. Not to mention that certain chapters either need small edits and some might possibly need full rewrites if I deem it necessary and by the time this goes up, two will be removed due to not adding anything and put simply, is badly written filler.  
Still though, I wish I could say I work on this story a lot but that would be a terribly obvious lie. I think about it a ton but my pace of writing is horrific in comparison.  
For those, who do enjoy and read Breakthrough. Really sorry I'm taking so long!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Trial By Fire

“Just hold still! You’re only making this more difficult for yourself!”

The elder Midoriya brother was currently having a hard time, mainly due to the fact that Inko and Izuku were forcing him to put on the required tie for U.A’s uniform. “I would if I wasn’t getting strangled to death by this stupid thing!”

Izuku sighed in frustration as he tightened it onto his brother. “Well, if you learned to fasten your own tie then neither of us would be here struggling!”

Senji looked down miserably, trying to adjust his shirt to give him just a little more breathing room. “I never thought it’d be necessary, we never even had to wear these things back in middle school!”

Inko then spoke up. “This isn’t middle school, Senji. Expectations for appearance are much higher now so you’ve got to look the part.”

Senji groaned in response, he knew his mother was right. But he knew better than to argue with her. “I-I know, Mom. I’m sure I’ll get used to it at some point…”

Izuku grabbed both of their bags and threw Senji’s at him, quickly moving into the hallway. “Come on, we’ve got to get ready!”

The elder Midoriya followed after him, grabbing his shoes and joining Izuku on the floor. “Which class are we again? I don’t wanna forget when we get there.”

Izuku answered quickly. “We’re both in 1-A.”

Senji nodded, lacing up his shoes and getting back up. “Hopefully we meet some more friendly faces this time around, huh?”

Izuku finished tying his shoes and got helped up by Senji. “Okay, I think that’s everything. You ready?”

Senji grinned happily. “You bet, let’s go!”

Both brothers began walking to the door. “Wait boys!”

Turning around to face their mother, Izuku answered first. “What’s wrong?”

Inko shuffled nervously before giving them a proud look with tears in her eyes. “You both look awesome.”

The boys simply grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. “See you later!”

8:40 am – U.A. High

Senji looked around quietly as the duo searched for their assigned classroom. “This place is even bigger than I could’ve imagined…”

Izuku nodded in agreement. “I know… this really is incredible.”

As the two continued to walk down the hallway, Senji began to feel some familiar energies nearby. ‘No… this is some sick joke right?! It has to be!’

Senji turned to his brother, looking uneasy. “Izuku, please tell me you’re picking up on that.”

Izuku only gulped in response. “Y-yeah, I am…”

The elder Midoriya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Whatever, it’s not even worth it. Let’s just get this over with.”

It wouldn’t be long before they reached the source of the energies and found a giant door, which sadly, read 1-A.

Both hearts of the duo started to beat rapidly, unsure whether to feel excited or nervous. Glancing at each other, Izuku smiled weakly. “Time to step into a whole new world…”

Taking a deep breath, Senji opened the door first. Fully knowing what he was about to meet on the other side.

Upon entering the classroom, a conflict was brewing between two familiar faces as the boy with glasses argued with Katsuki. “Take your foot off of that desk! Don’t you realise just how insulting that is to those who were here before us?!”

Katsuki snorted. “Hell if I care, you stuck-up extra! What middle school did you come from then?”

The bespectacled boy stood up straight, moving in an almost robotic manner as he introduced himself. “I-I come from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida and I am not an extra!”

Katsuki only sneered, removing his foot from the desk and leaned forward. “Somei, huh?! No wonder you act like an elitist! I should just blow you away here and now.”

The boy we now know as Iida, reeled back in surprise. “You would seriously threaten a fellow classmate?! Is your wish really to become a Hero?!”

Before either could continue arguing, Iida noticed the duo watching in the doorway and without delay, shuffled towards them in the same robotic fashion as before. “Hello! My name Is Tenya Iida, I’m from-“

His second introduction was interrupted by Izuku. “We already heard you before! Um… I’m Izuku Midoriya and this is my brother, Senji Midoriya. Nice to meet you again, Iida…”

Iida had a solemn look on his face as he nodded. “I see… that makes sense as to how you were both able to perceive the true intent of the practical exam. While I was unable to do so…!!”

Izuku sent his brother a glance as they both laughed nervously. ‘We didn’t realise there was anything to perceive in the first place!!’

Iida regained their attention by gesturing his hands at them. “I severely misjudged you both!! I don’t want to admit it, but as candidates, you each were superior to me!”

Senji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t say that, you got in just like us.”

Just as the exchange was about to continue further, the door behind them reopened as yet another familiar voice rang out. “Ah-ha! I knew I recognised that curly hair!!”

Izuku jolted as the duo quickly turned around to find the nice brown-haired girl from before. “Wait, the both of you made it!! Just like Present Mic told me!!”

The younger Midoriya started hitting Senji’s arm as she continued. “I wasn’t able to thank you guys after the exam, so I’ve been hoping it wouldn’t too long before I’d be able to do so!”

Senji lightly hit Izuku back as he chuckled. “No need to worry about that Uraraka, if anything, we should be giving our thanks for when you spoke on our behalf!”

The girl tilted her head, confused. “Huh? How do you know my name as well as about that?”

Senji looked at Izuku and back at her, just as confused. “Did they not tell you? I thought you knew that we were shown it back when we got that acceptance lett-”

Izuku, red as a tomato, shoved Senji away before he could keep going. “Don’t mind him! We know your name’s Uraraka because it was said when we got told our point totals… sorry for the confusion…”

Uraraka simply laughed it off, not minding at all. “It’s fine, I just thought that I’d already told him before and had forgotten completely!”

“If you’re all here to socialize, then just leave.”

There was visible confusion on each student’s face, not entirely sure where the voice came from. Only those near the door, namely Izuku and Uraraka had an idea as they turned back to the class entrance.

All that could be seen, was a black-haired man lying flat on the floor and encased inside a yellow sleeping bag. “And if any of you can’t tell, this is the Hero course.”

He was met by stunned silence as he lifted himself off the floor and over to the teacher’s desk, simply shrugging off the sleeping bag to further reveal bloodshot half-lidded eyes as well as his outfit. A long-sleeved black shirt, black pants that were tucked into his boots along with a utility belt. To top it off, he wore a strange looking scarf that had been loosely wrapped multiple times over around his neck.

The man looked to be unimpressed as he stared among the class. “Well then, it took the lot of you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren’t a very rational bunch, are you?”

Izuku wasn’t sure what to think. ‘I don’t understand… if he’s a teacher, then how come I wasn’t able to sense his energy before and I can hardly get a read on it now. Does that mean he’s a Pro as well…?’

His tone nor expression matching him, the man introduced himself. “I’m your Homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you all.”

The students didn’t have time to respond as he then pulled out a blue and white tracksuit from within his sleeping bag. No rhyme or reason as to why he had it in there, but he did. “Change into these immediately and head to the P.E. grounds. Get a move on.”

8:50 am – U.A. Staff Office

All Might sat alone in the teacher’s office, taking a look through the files of those in Class 1-A as to remember who he’d be teaching when they had him for Foundational Hero Studies. Taking a swig of his coffee, he came to the page of those who’ll be teaching alongside him for the year.

The Pro took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Those poor kids. They are in for one terribly rude awakening with Aizawa.”

Leaning back in his chair, a small smirk appeared on his face. “I wonder how they’ll do with that much pushback…”

8:55 am – P.E. Grounds.

The class awkwardly gathered around Aizawa on the track, not entirely sure what to make of what he’d just told them. “Testing the power of… our quirks?!”

Uraraka spoke up in concern. “Hold on, what about the Entrance Ceremony?! Or even our guidance sessions?!”

Aizawa didn’t even react, responding in somewhat harsh tone. “Because if you’re all truly seriously about wanting to be Heroes, then you don’t have any time to waste on that stuff.”

With that being said, he turned to look at his new students over his shoulder, his uninterested eyes suddenly seeming to be menacing to them. “A ‘Freestyle’ educational system. That’s what normally comes to mind when U.A. is mentioned. That, of course, applies to the teachers here as well.”

Seeing the students grow more confused as they fidgeted uncomfortably, he pressed on. “This means we’re allowed to guide you into becoming Heroes how we see fit and won’t be hindered by a set curriculum like I’m sure most of you have grown accustomed towards. Which explains why we’re out here instead of at the Entrance Ceremony, I decided that it’d be better to move straight onto a test of your quirks. Remember those standardized no-quirks-permitted gym tests you took in middle school? You’ll be going through them again, but this time your quirks are to be used.”

The tension amongst the students eased almost immediately, a few of them beginning to brag to the other about the power of their quirk. Aizawa shot them yet another unimpressed look. “Even though I think it’s completely irrational and useless, it’s a requirement thanks to this country constantly insisting on prohibiting quirks when calculating averages for those records. If I’m being honest, the Department Of Education is really just procrastinating…”

His gaze had fallen upon the duo, recognising them from their profiles. ‘Those two managed to each come 1st place in the exam with 83… but their scores were pretty balanced thanks to the rescue points system. But there was someone else who came pretty close to that mark with Villain points alone…’

Singling him out from the rest of the class, Aizawa called. “Bakugou?”

Hearing his name instantly caught the blonds attention, allowing the teacher to ask. “What was the furthest you could throw in middle school?”

Katsuki began walking over to the man as he answered easily. “Seventy-eight meters.”

Aizawa took a softball that he had in his pocket and tossed it to Katsuki. “Wonderful. Now try it with your quirk. I don’t care about what you need to do. Just don’t leave the circle. Simply put, give it all you’ve got.”

Katsuki smirked with glee as he started to stretch his arms. “Perfect.”

Rearing his arm back, his focus now solely on the field. Katsuki began his motions. ‘This one… I’ll add some extra boom to!’

Without any further hesitation, Katsuki launched the softball with all the firepower he could muster. “Go to hell and die!”

Most of the students were in awe of the power displayed by the blond. The device in Aizawa’s hand beeped as it finally calculated the distance that the ball travelled. “It’s vital for us to know just where our limits are.”

Holding the device towards the students for them to read the distance. 783.3 meters travelled in total. “That’s the first rational step to realising just what sort of Heroes you’ll be able to become.”

The class exploded into an uproar of excitement, all talking amongst themselves. “He threw that thing almost 800 meters! That’s freaking insane!!”

“We can actually use our quirks for real!! I knew coming to the Hero Course would work out!!”

“This is gonna be amazing!!”

Suddenly, Aizawa’s presence loomed over them as a hint of menace played into his tone. “Is that right… amazing… you say? You’re all hoping to become Heroes after these next three years here… And you mean to tell me that it’ll all be a breeze? If you must know, whoever manages to have the lowest score after these tests will be considered unworthy and therefore, expelled without question. Just like I told Bakugou, if you decide to hold back in the slightest, you’ll be thrown out of here before you even know it.”

Any previous excitement the class felt regarding their new Sensei had been replaced by good, old-fashioned outrage. It wasn’t much help that his expression had changed from a bored, considerably unimpressed look to now, one filled with a concerning amount of sadistic glee. “We hold the cards here. So welcome. This is… U.A.’s famed Hero Course!”

Reactions were varied to Aizawa’s statement. Some students began feeling even more uneasy than before, while some had more of a stoic look on their faces. With the former outweighing the latter by a notable margin.

Of those to speak up, Uraraka was the first. “How’s that fair?! It’s just the first day! Even if it wasn’t… it still doesn’t make sense!”

Aizawa rolled his eyes in response to her. “Natural disasters… High accident rates… rampaging villains with egos above all else… No matter what, calamity is always waiting to strike when anyone least expects it. Realistically speaking, Japan is filled to the brim with things that don’t make sense.”

His eyes steeled, turning to further address the class. “It’s our duty as Heroes to be the ones who bring in logic to correct that. If you were looking forward to hanging out with your buddies at some fast food joint… then sorry to disappoint, U.A. is going to put you through hell and back for these next three years.”

Strangely, an eerily gentle smile made an appearance on Aizawa’s face as he pointed to the sky. “That’s Plus Ultra. Use every last ounce of your power to overcome it all. So come on.”

These sudden words of encouragement had seemingly lit a fire underneath in everyone, with the exception of an incredibly short boy with purple, grapelike hair. He was still dwelling on the fact that whoever came last would be expelled. 

Iida’s grip on his bottle of water tightened as he thought to himself. ‘I get it now… so this is what it’s like to be so close to the top… there isn’t any other option!’

Katsuki had a devious look on his face as he spun his arm to warm up, starting to size up his competition. ‘That wasn’t even a half decent warm up.’

Uraraka could only clench her fists as her expression was one of raw determination.

Senji couldn’t help but feel unnerved by Aizawa. ‘His presence… it’s kinda overwhelming. Just who is he?’

The duo shared a brief look before facing their Sensei.

Seeing the group get all riled up for the approaching tests. “Now that we’ve gotten the demonstration out of the way, how about we step it up a little then?”

Event 1: 50-Meter Dash

With this test, Iida was like a fish in water as his quirk ‘Engine’ was put to use to significantly speed himself up and finished with a time of 3.04 seconds. Tsuyu was also paired up with him and thanks to her “Frog-Form” quirk, was able to finish up in 5.58 seconds.

Uraraka was next up, with the usage of her quirk ‘Zero Gravity’ chose to completely remove the weight of her clothes and shoes. Helping her shave off some time from her old middle school record, coming in at 7.15 seconds.

After Kirishima’s run, Izuku watched on with concern as his brother walked down to the track and started warming up for his test. ‘These tests need him to go all out, but with what Kaioken does to his body… even if he does use it in quick bursts. I’m not sure how long he’ll be able to last.’

The elder Midoriya was placed with Sato, a tall, brown haired student with a muscular and wide build. Seeing Sato tower over him so easily made Senji gulp nervously. ‘How is he so big?! I feel like a freaking ant compared to him!’

Surprisingly, Sato turned to face Senji and stuck his hand out. “Hey man, best of luck to you.”

Senji shook his hand slowly, feeling the nerves die down a little. “Thanks… same goes to you.”

Now at the start line, Senji prepared himself as he took a deep breath, his focus now solely on the dash.

As soon as Senji heard the word, he vanished from the starting line. But before anyone could comment on it, the tracking camera announced. “1.01 seconds!!”

Senji was already at the finish line, looking as if he’d barely broke a sweat as he pumped his fist, seemingly pleased with the time as he returned the class and Izuku’s side.

Katsuki stared at the teen, unsure whether to be stunned or utterly infuriated. ‘When the hell did that idiot have that type of speed?! I’ve always been faster than him… I’m damn sure of it!’

Iida was also staring at Senji. ‘I had to use Third Gear to achieve my time and yet he’s capable of surpassing that? I’m not sure whether to feel impressed or ashamed!’

Neither could dwell on it for very long as the testing continued, when the time came for Izuku and Katsuki to go up against each other, Katsuki was more than prepared. ‘It’s sheer damn luck, that’s all it is! I’ll prove it here by just blowing Deku away so he doesn’t finish!’

Izuku, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. ‘Of all the people! I just had to go up against Kacchan didn’t I?!’

Trying to calm down, Izuku slapped himself in the face. Drawing the confused look of Katsuki. With it doing the trick, he took a deep breath and activated Full Cowl as he readied himself. When the starting signal sounded off, Katsuki used his ‘Explosion’ to full advantage, boosting his speed at an impressive rate. Finishing with a time of 3.72 seconds.

What he didn’t expect was to find Izuku in front of him and walking away as he finished. To be honest, he was stunned. ‘There’s no way! That dumbass is bad enough… but Deku?! Just what the hell did they do?!’

Izuku looked at his hands in amazement. ‘0.45 seconds?! I didn’t think training in 10 times normal gravity would work this well alongside Full Cowl!’

Senji grinned at him as he messed with Izuku’s hair. “I almost lost sight of you for a good second there! You crushed it!”

Izuku grinned back, stepping away from Senji. “Thanks, I can barely believe it myself!”

Seeing the duo act like this only furthered Katsuki’s fury. ‘They think they’ve gotten the better of me, don’t they?! I’ll just crush them with the rest of these tests! That’ll remind them where they belong!’

The next test up was the grip strength test, which went relatively well for the duo. Senji was able to achieve an impressive gripping strength of 221 kgs while Izuku put forth a strong effort with 189 kgs. But their results paled in comparison to another student. Mezo Shoji had them completely outclassed as with his quirk ‘Dupli Arms’ had enabled him to get an insane result of 540 kgs.

That was followed up by the next two tests. The standing long jump and then, repeated side steps. The duo were each easily able to clear the sandbox and then some. But were unable to match up to Mineta, the boy with grape-like hair in the side-stepping test, who was able to do so well due to his quirk ‘Pop-Off’ having properties exceeding well-suited towards the test.

Finally, they were back at the softball pitch for the 5th test. When the time came for Uraraka to throw, no one would come close as her result showed up as a literal infinity sign. A result to which she nonchalantly said “Whoops!” to.

Senji was up not long after, stretching his arm in preparation as he looked to Aizawa to toss him a ball. He was met by a cold stare as the man approached him. “U-uh… is there a problem sir?”

Aizawa nodded as he kept his stare on the elder Midoriya. “Don’t play dumb with me kid.”

Senji flinched at his tone. “W-what are you talking abou-!”

He stopped himself from continuing on as he saw Aizawa’s eyes turn bright yellow and instinctively jumped into a fighting stance. But doing that led to him falling onto his back hard. “Ow… what was that?”

Looking up, he saw Aizawa holding the same cloth that was around his neck… and also around his leg. “Not bad… you tried to make some distance between us when you noticed my quirk activate, I’d actually be impressed if you had been aware of my scarf wrapping around your leg.”

Senji returned to his feet, unsure on how to respond. Luckily though, Aizawa kept talking. “Now then, you have two options. First one being that you quit playing dumb and answer my question or there’s your second option. Keep testing my patience and get the hell out.”

The elder Midoriya nervously gulped as he nodded. “What did you want to ask me sir…?”

Aizawa’s expression didn’t change as he only responded. “It’s simple, you’re holding back that crimson power you used during the exam.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. ‘He’s been doing this well without it?! Senji… just how much have you been holding yourself back?’

Katsuki could only grit his teeth, enraged by what he was hearing. ‘That damn… BASTARD! Just who does he think he is?! He’s been treating this whole thing like some joke!’

Senji looked down in shame as he tried to explain himself. “W-well… that’s because I actually want to finish these tests…”

Aizawa responded with raised eyebrows. “Get on with it kid, I haven’t got all day.”

Senji replied quickly. “Y-yes sir! That crimson power of mine is called Kaioken, I utilise all the power I can muster with my quirk and push it through my body which gives me a boost to all my physical abilities. But it’s a bit of a double-edged sword…”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. “I suspected that much. I saw Recovery Girl’s report on you after the exam, said your body torn itself apart from the inside.”

Senji nodded at him. “Yes sir, I used it for too long in the exam which ended up causing that reaction. I can use it in short bursts as well, but my body ends up reacting the same after a few uses.”

Aizawa simply sighed. “Is that so? Normally any other teacher would make you retake the tests…”

Senji was sweating bullets. “Yes sir, I’ll redo them right awa-!”

Aizawa shot another glare at the teen, effectively shutting him up once more. “I’m not finished. Luckily for you, I’m not any other teacher. Because making you do all of that would both a waste of time and completely irrational. So, let out every ounce of power you’ve got for this test and I’ll ignore the fact you held back intentionally.”

Senji felt relief wash over him as he bowed gratefully. “Thank you so much!”

Tossing the ball to the teen at last, Aizawa continued to stare him down. “Now quit wasting everyone’s time and throw.”

The elder Midoriya laughed nervously as he shared the same thought with every other student. ‘It was you who brought this up!’

Aizawa stepped away from the throwing area as Senji redirected his focus to the field. Placing the ball down for a moment as he closed his eyes and readied himself.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is he doing?”

Kirishima recognised what Senji was doing and grinned. “This is gonna be awesome!”

Taking a deep breath, Senji clenched his fists and unleashed his power, a rush of wind suddenly coming from him as the class watched on in surprise as the ever-familiar white aura appeared around him. Slowly, steam started to emit from Senji as his skin and aura transformed into a fiery crimson. “**Kaioken!**”

Looking down at his hands, Senji shook his head. ‘Not yet, it’s not worth the risk.’

Izuku watched on in slight confusion. ‘That’s it? No, something’s up with him…’

His aura finally dying down with the power-up complete, Senji got hold of the softball that luckily managed to stay by his feet throughout his showcase. Winding up his throw like a pitcher and threw with everything he had.

The moment the ball left his hand, a sound that erupted like thunder came with it. Moments later, the device in Aizawa’s hand had calculated Senji’s total result.

“785.6 metres!”

Senji powered back down, turning to Aizawa and bowing respectfully before returning to the class. Where he was met by awkward silence and some stares, making the teen rub the back of his head bashfully.

Seeing his brother smile awkwardly, Izuku thought to himself. ‘That… actually went a lot better than I imagined.’

Sharing a fist bump with his brother, Senji asked. “So, what’d you think?”

Izuku sighed, before smiling at him. “That was… something. But it felt like you could’ve kept going, why did you stop?”

Senji shrugged at him. “It’s nothing to worry about, just didn’t want to risk breaking my body down again.”

Izuku nodded as he tried to put the questions he had to the back of his mind, staring at Aizawa. ‘If he gave Senji that much trouble for what he saw during the exam, then I’m doomed!”

As time came and went, Izuku smiled as he noticed his brother strike up conversation with some of the other students. One being Kirishima and two others, he’d heard one of them say their name was Sero back in the changing rooms and the other was a short, sea green haired girl that Senji seemed to recognise. He figured out her name pretty quickly when Senji yelled the name “Asui!” at her.

Soon enough, Aizawa called Izuku up. Causing the teen to flinch, afraid of what may come. Walking up to the throwing area, Izuku could feel the man’s stare piercing into him.

But Aizawa only tossed him the ball and continued to stare him down. “We haven’t got all day kid, that idiot over there wasted plenty of time when it was his turn.

Senji’s eye twitched in annoyance as Katsuki started cackling behind him. ‘Why am I getting dragged in the mud?!’ 

Izuku gripped the ball tightly as he went through the motions of activating Full Cowl. ‘I need to calm down! He hasn’t said anything yet so it’s fine!’

Seeing Izuku power up had Aizawa’s interest peak slightly as he thought to himself. ‘He’s actually got some level of control over that power, at least more than what I remember from the exam.’

Rearing his arm, Izuku launched the ball as hard as he could. But it didn’t look as if it’d go incredibly far, Izuku wasn’t quite done yet however. ‘He said we could do what we want as long as we don’t stray from the throwing area…’

Izuku took hold of his right arm and planted his feet, rearing his middle finger back. ‘Not yet…’

Senji could feel the energy building up inside Izuku. A grin appearing on his face. “There goes that quick-thinking mind of his…”

Izuku gritted his teeth as he flicked. ‘NOW! Delaware… **SMASH!!!**’

The moment he flicked his middle finger, a powerful blast of air pressure exploded from Izuku. Slamming into the softball and launching it even further.

When the dust had settled, Aizawa looked at the device with a smile growing on his face. “This kid…!”

Izuku turned back to the man, clutching his hand which clearly showed the damage that had been done to his middle finger. Now a deep purple colour and completely rigid. “How was that Sensei?”

“2134.7 metres!”

Katsuki stood there visibly shaking with fury as he kept looking back and forth at Senji and Izuku. ‘I refuse to believe it… it just isn’t possible to get that sort of control over a quirk that you recently gained!’

The blond’s eyes widened as he focused more on Senji, who had run off to check on Izuku’s hand. ‘He said it himself, Deku isn’t the same as before…!!’

Unable to take it anymore, Katsuki charged at the two. “Tell me! Before I force it out of you, Deku!”

Senji got in front of Izuku as the younger Midoriya froze in fear. “Don’t even think about it, Katsuki!”

But just as the fiery teen reached the duo, something whipped around his torso and face. Stopping his assault before it could even begin. “For crying out loud, quit using your quirk already…”

Katsuki aggressively strained himself as he tried to grab at the duo. “This cloth… why is it so stiff?!”

Aizawa answered him tiredly, like he’d been asked the same question many a time in the past. “It’s a ‘’Capture Weapon’’. Made up from carbon fibres and a one of a kind alloy wire.”

Katsuki continued to fight against the scarf. “Why can’t I blow these idiots away?!”

Aizawa glared at him. “I ‘’erased’’ your quirk.”

That description reminded Izuku of something he’d read in the past. ‘A scarf made of carbon fibres… those goggles… Wait, of course it is! That’s the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head! He’s able to nullify someone’s quirk just by staring at them!’

Chatter began amongst the students, some recognising Aizawa for his Hero work. “I’ve heard of him before! He’s one of those angler-type pros!”

Aizawa still a tight grip on his scarf. “Are you finished? I’m getting dry eye over here.”

Letting out a sigh when Katsuki finally relented. “What a waste of time, get yourselves ready for the next event.”

Uraraka went up to Senji as Izuku left to attend to his finger. “Will his hand be okay?”

Senji gave her a reassuring nod. “He’s suffered worse than that, he’ll be just fine.”

After a few more events, the Quirk Apprehension Test was finally over as Class 1-A stood in front of Aizawa awaiting their results. The previous announcement of a last place ranking meaning expulsion weighing heavily over the students. “Your scores are meant to reflect on your total performance from each event. It’s pointless giving an explanation as to how your results were decided, so here you go.”

“Also, that thing I said about last place getting expelled? I lied.”

Aizawa simply grinned. “That was a rational deception, all just to get you lot to go all out.”

Shock and confusion were the main reactions amongst Class 1-A as only one student, a tall girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail had figured the deception out towards the beginning.

Aizawa turned away from the class and began to walk off. “Anyway, we’re all done here. All the documents about the curriculum and such are back in the class. Give them a once over.”

Turning back to Izuku, Aizawa took a piece of paper out of his pocket and thrust it towards him. “Here, get Recovery Girl to fix you up. It’s not like tomorrow’s gonna get any easier.”

Everyone looked at the screen that showed each placement and their scores, Senji ranking 1st and Izuku following not too far behind with his 4th place ranking.

Afterwards - U.A. Entrance.

Izuku slumped over as he and Senji walked out of the building. “I’m exhausted!!”

Senji smirked at Izuku. “Why are you so shocked? You’ve been healed by Recovery Girl before and had the exact same reaction.”

Reaching into his bag, Senji pulled out a Senzu and put in Izuku’s hand. “Next time, you’ll just have to put up with it alright?”

Izuku nodded as he placed the green bean in his mouth. “Fine, I guess that’s fair.”

Izuku then felt a hand clasp on his shoulder, causing the teen to flinch. “Is your finger alright now?”

Realising that it was just Iida, had Izuku sigh in relief. “O-oh, it’s healed now thankfully.”

Iida then put his hand on his chin as he recalled the day’s events. “I still can’t believe we were deceived by our instructor in such a way… I honestly believed that this was how it all worked at the top! But sure enough, Aizawa Sensei managed to fool almost all of us with ease.”

Izuku watched Iida continue on and smiled as he thought to himself. ‘He’s actually a surprisingly good guy, just maybe a little bit too serious for his own good though.’

Senji shrugged at Iida. “I don’t really have an issue with him lying, I probably would’ve done the same if I was Aizawa Sensei. What’s the point in teaching someone if they won’t give you their best every day?”

Iida slowly nodded in agreement with him. “That is a fair reason I suppose…”

A familiar voice rang out before either of them could continue. “Hey! You three! If you’re headed to the station, wait for me!”

Turning around to find Uraraka approaching them, Iida was the first to get out a reply. “Ah, Infinity Toss Girl.”

Coming to a stop, Uraraka re-introduced herself to the trio. “I’m Ochaco Uraraka! Let’s see… You’re Tenya Iida. And you two are Senji and… Deku Midoriya! Right?”

Senji covered his mouth in an effort to contain his snicker as he watched Izuku splutter. “D-Deku?!”

She was a little bit confused by their reaction. “Huh? During the test, that Bakugou guy called you that didn’t he?”

Izuku began to explain to her. “Um… You see, my real name is Izuku… ‘’Deku’’ is-“

Senji finished Izuku’s explanation. “Is just the name Bakugou uses to torment him.”

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head apologetically. “Oh, I gotcha!! Sorry!!”

She continued on as she pumped her fist and smiled at Izuku. “But ‘’Deku,’’ well… it just screams, ‘’Do your best!!’’ So I kinda like it! Or at least the way it sounds.”

Izuku went completely red, yelling without thought. “DEKU’S JUST FINE!!”

Senji slapped him upside the head. “Can you quit it, Izuku?!”

Izuku yelled out in pain. “Ow! What did I do?!”

Iida replied back to the younger Midoriya. “Show a little bit of backbone, will you?! It’s an insult, correct?!”

Izuku buried his face into his hands. “It’s lose-lose situation either way…”

Senji chuckled, turning back to Uraraka. “At least you got two out of three right.”

Uraraka smiled back as she shrugged. “Oh well, you win some or lose some.”

Iida then spoke up once more. “I should say congratulations on your test results, Midoriya. You certainly showed proved your merit today.”

The Midoriya’s looked at each other, both confused at who he was trying to talk to. Izuku went first. “Thank… you?”

Iida tilted his head. “Not you, Midoriya. I meant your brother.”

Now aware of who Iida was trying to talk to, Senji responded. “I appreciate it, but if you don’t mind, I’d like it if you’d just call me Senji. It’ll save you a lot of trouble.”

Iida nodded back. “Alright, I’ll respect your wishes Mido- I mean, Senji.”

Senji smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

With the day finally coming to a close, the Midoriya duo find themselves now apart of a quartet. Something neither of them expected to happen within the first day of their new lives, yet it’s something they welcome wholeheartedly.

All Might watches the boy from afar with a slight grin on his face. “Once again, you both pulled through. But today was just an appetizer, cause tomorrow… is where the **real** work starts.”

**Chapter: End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with yet another random appearance! This time I actually bring a chapter with me to boot! If any of you are curious about the test results. Then here you go.
> 
> 1-Senji Midoriya
> 
> 2-Momo Yaoyorozu
> 
> 3-Katsuki Bakugo
> 
> 4-Izuku Midoriya
> 
> 5-Shoto Todoroki
> 
> 6-Tenya Iida
> 
> 7-Fumikage Tokoyami
> 
> 8-Mezo Shoji
> 
> 9-Mashirao Ojiro
> 
> 10-Eijiro Kirishima
> 
> 11-Mina Ashido
> 
> 12-Ochako Uraraka
> 
> 13-Koji Koda
> 
> 14-Sato Rikido
> 
> 15-Tsuyu Asui
> 
> 16-Yuga Aoyama
> 
> 17-Sero Hanta
> 
> 18-Denki Kaminari
> 
> 19-Kyoka Jiro
> 
> 20-Tooru Hagakure
> 
> 21-Minoru Mineta
> 
> And there you have it, two or three rankings have changed but for the simple reason being that, they are stronger than in canon events.  
I'll try and get onto the next chapter as soon as possible but no promises either.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
